Doppelpackung
by ThreeJane
Summary: Ein Patient, der mehr ist, als es Scheint, und eine neue Ärztin


Doppelpackung

Summary: Ein Patient, der weit mehr ist, als man ihm ansieht, eine neue Ärztin und jemand, der House als ‚den netten jungen Arzt' bezeichnet!

EINS

Mann, wie er das hasste! Klinik-Dienst zum Frühstück. House war schon genervt, bevor er nur die erste Akte ergriff. Mit dem Klemmbrett in der Hand humpelte er zu Behandlungsraum 3 und öffnete die Tür - _auch das noch!_ Er rollte mit den Augen und machte die Tür sogleich wieder zu: der Patient drinnen übergab sich gerade in das Waschbecken.

„Schwester! Machen Sie die Sauerei da drin weg oder ich gehe wieder." Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Behandlungsraumes.

Die Schwester reagierte widerwillig, aber da Wilson ihn in dem Moment anrief, bekam er ihre wütende Antwort nicht mehr mit.

„Hey, House! Kommst Du nun heute Abend zur Eröffnungsfeier?" Wilson, adrett und frisch wie immer rauschte durch's Foyer.

Ach ja, die Feier anlässlich der Neueröffnung der Abteilung für Schmerzmanagement. House fragte sich, ob Wilson oder Cuddy ihm als erste vorschlagen würde, dort mal hinzugehen?

„Wenn der kotzende Typ da drin der Vorkoster ist, besser nicht." War seine lapidare Antwort.

„Wirklich. Du solltest kommen." Wilson versuchte wie so oft, House dazu zu bewegen, wenigstens an den einfachsten gesellschaftlichen Aktivitäten teilzunehmen.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe so viele andere Angebote für heute Abend." House zog eine bedauernde Grimasse.

„Komm schon. Es wird sicher lustig. Und ich habe die Karte gelesen: es lohnt sich." Wilson nickte House nocheinmal zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug.

„Wenn es jetzt genehm ist, der Herr?" die Schwester kam aus dem Behandlungsraum heraus, mit Eimer und Mop bewaffnet. House ignorierte sie geflissentlich und steckte seine Nase in die Tür, schnüffelnd, um zu testen ob die Luft nun rein war. Zumindest annehmbar. Er schloß die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich hin. Der Typ auf der Liege war vielleicht 26, einer dieser blonden Surfer-Typen die Gregory House schon deswegen nicht besonders mochte, weil die taten, was ihm nicht mehr möglich war.

„Was falsches gegessen?" _verdammt, geht's nicht noch fader?_

„Ich weiß nicht." Kam die Antwort. Die Stimme klang recht elend, „Ich habe gestern fast nichts gegessen. Nur ein bisschen Serbisches Reisfleisch in der Mensa. Ich habe die ganze Nacht…" er sprang auf und rannte wieder zum Waschbecken, wo er mehrfach würgte.

House legte seine Stirn auf den Griff seines Stockes und wartete, in sein Schicksal ergeben. Nichtsdestotrotz registrierte er, dass der Mangen des Mannes leer war, denn es kam nichts mehr heraus. Ohne zu schauen hielt er eine Packung Kleenex in die ungefähre Richtung des Patienten.

„Danke."

„Und die anderen?" fragte House gelangweilt.

„Denen geht's gut." Der blonde zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Kommt's nur oben raus, oder haben Sie auch Durchfall?" House malte Kringel auf den Patientenbogen.

„Ähm… immer nur oben."

„Magenschmerzen?" der Arzt krakelte das Wort auf den Bogen.

„Ich habe Bauchschmerzen, aber das sind keine Magenschmerzen."

„Oh, und woher wissen Sie das?" Zum ersten Mal seit er hineingekommen war, sah House den jungen Mann wieder an. Er war blass, gar nicht so braungebrannt wie all die anderen Surfergestalten. Sehr blass und tiefe dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Dem fehlte wirklich was.

„Weil der Magen hier sitzt?" der Mann legte seine Hand auf die Magengegend. „Und weil ich schon mal Magenschmerzen hatte?" ein zaghaftes Grinsen erschien auf dem jungen Gesicht.

„und wo tut es weh?"

„Hier." Die schlanke Hand wanderte tiefer, auf den Bund der ausgeblichenen Jeans. „Naja und mir ist furchtbar schlecht."

_Kein Magengeschwür. ´ne atypische Darminfektion vielleicht, wenn's das Essen nicht war._ „Haben Sie gerade viel Stress?"

„Nee, gar nicht. Letzten Monat meine Doktor gemacht – da war's stressig. Im Moment… nö, das ist fast wie Urlaub."

„Doktor???" echote House. Dieser Schnösel konnte kaum schon einen Doktortitel haben.

„Philologie. Von Medizin hab' ich keinen Schimmer." Die Hand des Patienten lag noch immer auf seinem Bauch.

„Mann, da bin ich aber froh. Ich habe schon befürchtet, Sie könnten den Mist, den ich hier baue, entlarven!" House beobachtete sein Gegenüber ganz genau. Mit solchen Sprüchen wurde man die meisten schnell los.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung, begann der junge Mann zu lachen. Das wirkte, als ob in dem Raum die Sonne aufgegangen wäre.

_Himmel, selbst Wilson der Sonny-boy kann da nicht mithalten! Das ist sicher Schwiegermutters Traum._

„Hey, das ist gut. Ist das ihre Masche? Ich wette, Sie sind hier der Hofnarr, der jedem ungestraft die nackte Wahrheit in's Gesicht pfeffert."

_OK, 1:0 für ihn. Hoppla!_

Das Lachen verschwand urplötzlich und die Hand presste sich fester auf den Bauch. „verdammt…" murmelte der Junge Mann.

Aus dem Nichts zauberte House ein Stethoskop hervor. „Lassen Sie mal hören."

Blondie lehnte sich zurück und streifte mit einer Hand das T-Shirt hoch. House horchte. Horchte noch mal. Nichts ungewöhnliches.

„Legen Sie sich mal bitte hin." Sobald die Anweisung ausgeführt war, tastete House den Bauch ab. Alles total normal, keine Verhärtungen, kein Loslassschmerz, keine OP-Narben die irgendetwas verraten hätten.

„Ich denke, Sie haben sich einen Virus eingefangen. Gehen Sie nach hause, trinken sie viel warmen Tee und essen sie was leichtes, fettarmes. Keinen Reis!" House wusste, dass viele Leute immer noch glaubten, man sollte bei Erbrechen und Durchfall Reis essen, aber Reis wirkte entwässernd und das war nicht das, was man bei erhöhtem Flüssigkeitsbedarf brauchte. „Sollten sich die Symptome verschlimmern, was ich bezweifle, dann kommen Sie wieder. Bye."

ZWEI

Der Raum war erfüllt von leiser Hintergrundmusik, dem sanften klirren von Gläsern und dem Gemurmel vieler Menschen. Alle Anwesenden waren fein herausgeputzt. Vor wenigen Minuten waren die Reden beendet worden und nun mische sich das Publikum bunt durcheinander. Soweit lief alles nach Plan und in einer halben Stunde würde das Buffet eröffnet werden.

Das war der Moment, den Gregory House für seinen Auftritt wählte: Genug Zeit für einen Drink oder zwei vor dem Essen, dann abstauben, was wirklich lecker war, dann noch einen Digestif und dann nichts wie weg!

Er schlich sich durch einen der Nebeneingänge in den Saal. Die Fliege Zwickte und er fand, die Reinigung habe das Hemd entschieden zu sehr gestärkt. Kleidung war ihm nicht wichtig – ausser dass er fand, man müsse sich darin wohl fühlen, was für einen Smoking nicht wirklich zutraf.

Er ließ seinen Blick unauffällig über die Menge gleiten. Wo war Wilson? Und wo Cuddy? Das waren schließlich die einzigen halbwegs geistreichen Gespächspartner. _Erstmal bewaffnen!_ Er steuerte Zielsicher auf die Bar zu.

Auch wenn ihn niemand wirklich mochte, sein Erscheinen erregte Aufsehen, denn er sah schon verdammt gut aus in diesem Outfit.

„Oh Mann, der stiehlt Wilson noch die Schau." Murmelte Foreman als er House erspähte. Bei ihm standen Chase, Cameron und Janet Jorgens aus der Anästhesie.

„Ich würde beide nicht von der Bettkante schubsen. Vorausgesetzt House hielte die Klappe." Meinte Janet. Die beiden Männer grinsten und Cameron versuchte zwar, entsetzt zu schauen – das gehörte sich so für eine Dame – aber so ganz gelang ihr das nicht. ‚Verdammt', dachte sie, ‚er sieht unfassbar gut aus.' Bevor jemand was sagen konnte, riss sie ihren Blick von ihrem Chef los und wandte sich wieder ihren Kollegen zu.

Mittlerweile hatte auch die kleine Gruppe, in der sich Wilson und Cuddy befanden, die späte Ankuft des Leiter der Diagnostischen Abteilung bemerkt.

‚das ist typisch: kurz vor dem Essen,' dachte Cuddy. Wilsons Blick sagte das Gleiche, aber sie ließen sich nichts anmerken und dachten nicht daran, ihr Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachteten sie Greg allerdings sehr genau.

Der war wohl in einer ausnehmend guten Laune, denn er warf seinen Welpen ein oder zwei Sätze hin, die mit einer wohl recht patzigen Antwort quittiert wurden, die House zufrieden stellte.

Auf den Stock gestützt, mit einem Scotch in der Linken bahnte House sich den Weg durch die Menge. Das Bein war heute recht fügsam, registrierte ein kleiner Teil seines Hirns. Das war kein bewusster Gedanke – House versuchte den Gedanken an sein kaputtes Bein zu unterdrücken, solange es ging. Er war nicht willens, sich dem Diktat seines geschundenen Körpers zu unterwerfen! Sein Kopf. Sein Wille, das war es, was ihn ausmachte und was die Herrschaft inne hatte. Und so sollte es auch bleiben! Dank Vidocin klappte das auch meistens.

Er musterte die unbekannte, die sich mit Wilson und Cuddy so angeregt unterhielt: sie war groß, schlank und nicht ganz so kurvenreich wie Cuddy. Kastanienbraunes Haar fiel in Locken über ihre Schultern. Das war wohl die Neue.

„Es schmerzt mich, dass Sie mich nicht vorstellen, Cuddy." Sagte er mit einem Waidwunden Blick, den er auf Bridges gerichtet hielt. Immerhin, eine Wohltat für die Augen.

„Ich wollte sie ja nicht gleich am ersten Abend verschrecken," schoß Cuddy zurück. „Dr. Bridges, darf ich Ihnen Dr. House vorstellen? Er ist der Leiter der Diagnostischen Abteilung. Dr. House, Dr. Bridges, sie leitet unsere neue Abteilung für Schmerzmanagement." Cuddys Absatz fand seinen Weg auf Houses Schuh. Sie tat ihm nicht weh, es war aber klar, dass sie genau das tun würde, sollte er sich jetzt nicht benehmen.

Bridges nickte House mit einem Lächeln zu. Sie war zu erfahren als dass sie ihm reflexartig die Hand hingehalten hätte. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Stock schon lange sein Begleiter war „Schön Sie kennenzulernen, Dr. House."

Oh, wow! Ihre Stimme war noch besser als ihr Aussehen! Ein bisschen rauchig, ganz ohne das Quäken vieler seiner Landsmänninen. Wahrscheinlich war sie Britin oder zumindest auf dem alten Kontinent erzogen worden, vermutete er.

„Was hat man Ihnen denn geboten, um Sie hierherzulocken? Die Parkplätze in der ersten Reihe sind alle vergeben." Der Druck auf seinen Fuß wurde merklich fester. Wilson versuchte, Houses Blick einzufangen, schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Er kannte Bridges schon länger und wollte nicht, dass der Abend verdorben würde.

„Oh, Cuddy hat mir versichert, hier sei es besser als in jeder Soap. Und sie hatte Recht: mindestens drei Leute haben schon versucht, Ihnen ein Bein zu stellen." Desen war sie sich ganz sicher. Das Auftauchen des großgewachsenen Mannes war auch ihr nicht entgangen und sie hatte nicht ohne Freude sein Herankommen beobachtet. Sie fragte sich, was ihn wohl zu dem Stock verdammt hatte.

„Ja, ich bin berühmt für meine Ausweichmanöver. Wilson, ist Dir nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch. Ich habe nur gerade jemanden gesehen. Komm, ich würde Dich gerne vorstellen. Wenn die Damen uns entschuldingen würden?" Wilson griff nach House Oberarm und erntete dafür beinahe ein Knurren von seinem Freund. House hasste es, angefingert zu werden und Wilson wusste das sehr genau. Der Daumen, unsichtbar für andere auf der Innenseinte seines Armes, drückte gemein feste in die Lücke zwischen Biceps und Triceps. Unmißverständlich machte das House klar, dass Wilson es ernst meinte.

Als sie ausser Hörweite waren, schüttelte House die Hand ab. „Was sollte das? Wenn Du jemanden befummeln willst –„

„Jaja, spar's Dir." Wilson wiegelte ab. „House, lass es. Der kommst Du nicht bei, ohne dass es einen Eklat gibt."

„Meinst Du, das erschreckt mich jetzt? Das will ich jetzt aber genauer wissen." House machte Anstalten, zu den Frauen zurückzugehen. Wilsons Arm schoß vor und packte House erneut – der Scotch schwappte gefährlich im Glas.

House starrte auf die Hand an seinem Arm und Wilson nahm sie zögerlich weg. „House, sie ist berüchtigt dafür, Rollstuhlfahrern die Luft aus den Reifen zu lassen. Die zögert nicht eine Sekunde, Dir den Stock wegzutreten. Ihre Patienten sind allesamt unerträglich. Leute wie Dich hat sie zum Frühstück."

„Och, ich könnte mir schlimmeres Vorstellen – und kostenlos wäre es auch." Nichts von dem, was Wilson gesagt hatte, schreckte ihn ab – im Gegenteil!

„Bitte! Nicht heute. Du wirst noch oft genung mit ihr in den Ring steigen können, aber ich flehe Dich an: beherrsche Dich heute Abend. Mach Cuddy an oder schlag Dich mit Foreman, wenn Du's brauchst, aber spiel heute ausnahmsweise mal mit, OK?" Wilsons Stimme war eindringlich. Zu eindringlich…

„Hast Du da irgendwelche Aktien, Wilson?" House legte den Kopf schief. „Mann, der Vogel ist noch nicht richtig gelandet und Du willst schon das Nest ausräubern!" Er hätte ja gedacht, dass Wilson – Casanova der er war – versuchen würde, bei Bridges zu landen. Aber das war ja Überschallgeschwindigkeit!

Braune Augen rollten genervt in einem Gesicht, dass noch nichts von seiner Jungenhaftigkeit verloren hatte. „Ich will nur diesen Abend nett verbringen."

„Ich auch!"

„Aber die anderen verstehen unter Amüsieren nicht das Gleiche, wie Du! DU willst dann Leute vor den Kopf stoßen." Houses Blick sank zu Boden wie so oft, wenn er niemanden sehen lassen wollte, was in ihm vorging. Wilsons Stimme war leise aber eindringlich. "Ich habe auch so genug Ärger, Greg. Lass mich nicht auch noch Dich hier rausschleppen. Nur ein Abend."

House schwieg für fast eine Minute, während der er alle Optionen abwog. Wilson war Masochistisch genug und würde es ihm vergeben, wenn es heute peinlich würde. Dessen war er sicher. Cuddy wahrscheinlich auch und der Rest war ihm ziemlich egal. Naja, fast egal. Anddererseits wusste er, dass die meisten hier nur drauf warteten, dass er sich daneben benahm. Er hasste es, Erwartungen gerecht zu werden und letztendlich war es nicht die überaus Strapazierte Freundschaft zu Wilson oder Cuddy, die ihn zustimmen ließ, sondern ausschließlich der Widerwille, berechenbar zu sein.

Ein knappes Nicken war alles, was Wilson als Antwort bekam, aber das war ihm genung.

„Wir werden sehen, wer hier wen zum Frühstück haben wird." Houses Augen glitzerten mit diabolischer Freude. Eine Frau, die ihm Kontra zu bieten hatte, war selten. Nachdem Stacy aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, gab es nur noch Cuddy, die ihn halbwegs im Zaum zu halten wusste. Aber wirklich im Griff hatte ihn niemand – nicht einmal Wilson. House hatte seinen Freund und Kollegen schon mehrfach verbal misshandelt und nichts hatte den Kerl auf Dauer vergrault.

Wilson holte tief und erleichtert Luft. „Danke."

„Die Luft ist hier verdammt trocken." Gregory starrte in sein leeres Glas.

„Ich gehe uns was holen." Wilson schwirrte ab, was House etwas verloren herumstehen ließ. Aber nicht lange, denn Cameron war schon auf dem Weg zu ihm. Sie sah phantastisch aus, keine Frage: ein unglaubliches rotes Kleid und Schuhe, bei deren Anblick alleine seine Füße schmerzten. Er suchte nach einem Fluchtweg, fand sich aber in eine Ecke manövriert.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich tanze nicht." Er stieß demonstrativ mit dem Stock auf den Boden

„Das glaube ich ihnen auf's Wort. Am Ende könnten Sie noch Spaß haben." Irgendwie hatten die Beiden es geschafft, in einer art Hassliebe miteinander auszukommen. Er genervt von ihrem Übereifer und buchstabentreuer Ethikauslegung, Sie frustriert von seiner ruppigen Art und dem fast krampfhaft distanzierten Getue. Aber sie respektierten sich als Kollegen und Cameron bewunderte Hauses brillianten Verstand. House higegen wusste, dass Cameron das moralische, loyale Gewissen seines Teams war.

„Und, werden Sie hingehen?" Fragte Cameron beiläufig.

House machte ein irritiertes ‚wie bitte, was?'-Gesicht.

„Zu Dr. Bridges. Schnerztherapie." Cameron nickte in Bridges' Richtung.

„Ich bin doch gut eingestellt." Er klopfte sich auf die Jackentasche und man hörte die Pillen im Döschen klappern.

Jetzt war es an Cameron, die Augen zu rollen. Aber auch sie hatte keine Lust, sich den Abend zu verderben und brach das Thema ab. Zum Glück kam auch Wilson zurück und der Gong für das Essen erklang.

DREI

Montag, eine Woche später

House lümmelte auf seinem Sofa und lauschte einer gerade bei ebay erstandenen Jazz-Platte. Es war sein freier Tag, den er mit einer schönen Motorrad-Tour verbracht hatte. Daß dann kurz nach dem Heimkommen jemand an seiner Tür geklopft hatte, fand er mies, aber als er öffnete, stand die alte Ms. Shneider von nebenan davor, mit einem Päckchen in der Hand.

Die rüstige Neunzigjährige nahm hin und wieder seine Post an und im Gegenzug trug er ihren Müll raus oder brachte ihre Rheuma-Medis aus der Krankenhausapotheke mit, wenn das Wetter im Winter einfach zu schlecht war. Alte Leute hatten eine panische Angst vor'm Hinfallen und House konnte das verstehen – er haßte es auch, hinzufallen, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

Ms. Shneider kümmerte es nicht, dass House manchmal mitten in der Nacht noch Klavier spielte oder es mal wieder lauter war, wenn er und Wilson nicht mehr ganz nüchtern waren. Sie fand das unterhaltsam.

Daß es die ersehnte Platte war, war für Gregory die Krönung des Tages. Er war zufrieden und verspürte fast so etwas wie Freude. So gut ging es ihm nur noch selten. Zur Feier des Tages gab es Tiefkühlpizza mit einer wirklich guten Flasche Rotwein. Das Aufkommen sentimentaler Gedanken ließ er nicht zu – es führte soweiso zu nichts, seine selbstgewählte Einsamkeit zu bedauern. So war es am besten. Basta. Es ging ihm doch gut!

Aber nachdem die Platte drei Mal gelaufen war und der Wein leer, hatte er keine Lust mehr auf eine weitere Wiederholung. Genau die Richtige Bettschwere, fand er, und humpelte in sein Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er zwei Minuten VOR dem Wecker auf und fühlte sich wunderbar ausgeruht. Jetzt noch eine Dusche und hoffentlich irgendwas interesantes im Krankenhaus – dann hatte er eine Ausrede, sich vor dem dämlichen Papierkram zu drücken!

Bein Anziehen passierte es dann: er blieb mit dem großen Zeh des linken Fußes in der Unterhose hängen, verlor das Gleichgewicht, versuchte sich mit dem rechten Bein zu fangen – und schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

Das überlastete Bein klappte zusammen und knallte gegen die Kante eines Schränkchens – Greg wurde schwarz vor Augen vor Schmerz. Daß er fiel und mit dem Kopf gegen die Toilette schlug, nahm er nicht mehr wahr.

Zwei Stunden später fand Wilson endlich die Zeit, seine Anrufe durchzugehen. Einer war von Ms. Shneider, Greg's Nachbarin. Wilson hatte ihr irgendwann einmal seine Nummer gegeben, und sie um Stillschweigen gebeten, mit der Bitte, falls Greg einmal nicht OK wäre, dass sie ihn informieren sollte.

„Oh, Dr. Wilson, wie gut dass ich sie erreiche!" die alte Dame klang besorgt.

„Was gibt es denn, Ms. Shneider?"

„Nun ja – ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber heute Morgen gab es ziemlich viel Lärm nebenan. Und jetzt – ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas ist komisch. Aber Dr. House scheint nicht da zu sein – ich habe geklopft und es kam keine Antwort. Könnten Sie nicht vielleicht einmal nach den Rechten sehen?"

„Aber natürlich, Ms. Shneider."

„er ist doch so ein netter junger Arzt, Ihr Kollege. Und so gut erzogen."

Wilson riss die Augen auf und unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern, vielen Dank Ms. Shneider."

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Diagnostischen Abteilung. „Hi! Ist House schon da?" fragte er, aber die Antwort war ein dreifaches Kopfschütteln. Wilson schnappte sein Handy und rief Houses Nummer an.

‚Ich bin nicht da. Gib auf. beeep '

„House, Wilson hier. Bist Du da? Ich bin in zehn Minuten da, dann hast Du besser eine Erklärung parat." Er legte auf.

„Bist Du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Dr. Stella Bridges saß auf Wilsons Beifahrersitz. „Wenn ich da reingehe, schreit er womöglich ‚vergewaltigung!' oder verklagt mich wegen Hausfriedensbruch." Sie hatte den überaus charmanten Kollegen zwar seit dem Empfang nicht mehr gesehen, aber er hatte sie ja nun nicht wirklich gemocht, das war deutlich gewesen.

„Keine Sorge, er tut nur so. Aber Ms Shneider hat noch niemals angerufen. Noch nie, egal was er so angestellt hat. Mir ist es so lieber – er hat tierische Schmerzen." Wilson parkte direkt vor der Haustür, das ‚Arzt im Einsatz' Schild hinter der Windschutzscheibe. Stella nahm ihren Notfallkoffer vom Rücksitz – und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sah dass Wilson einen Schlüssel zu Houses Wohnung besaß.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er da schon lag. Gregory wagte es kaum, zu atmen. Zu groß war die Angst, dass er dann schreien würde. Er lag völlig verkeilt zwischen Toilette und Wanne – nur in bewusstlosem Zustand konnte er derart entspannt gewesen sein. Aber er kam nicht heraus. Der Schmerz in seinem Bein war bestialisch, er konnte kaum klar denken und Tränen der Pein liefen über sein Gesicht.

Er versuchte, das verdammte rechte Bein zu strecken. Mit dem erbärmlichen Rest von Muskel war das knifflig genug, aber //_oh Gott// _ Jetzt ging es gar nicht mehr. Kniescheibe verlagert oder etwas ähnliches. Auf jeden Fall tat es furchtbar weh, was er auch tat.

Nach einer Weile beschloss House, irgendetwas zu versuchen. Er musste aus dieser beschissenen Lage herauskommen – zu seinen Tabletten, dem Telefon – egal. Hauptsache erstmal weg hier. Er presste die Handflächen gegen die Wand so gut er konnte, und schob sich Millimeter für Millimeter rückwärts. Er schwitzte und keuchte und als DAS BEIN an der Kante der Wanne entlangschrammte, musste er einfach schreien.

„Gott, House? House, wo bist Du?" Wilson rannte in die Wohnung, nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachdenkend ob Bridges mitkäme oder nicht.

„Wil… son…" es war ein Winseln, aber genug um dem Onkologen die Richtung zu weisen. Bad.

„Scheiße!" Wilson fluchte bei dem, was er sah: House verdreht und verbogen eingeklemmt zwischen Klo und Wanne, splitterfasernackt, und Blut. Es sickerte unter House rechtem Oberschenkel auf die Fliesen. Es war nicht besorgniserregend, aber dennoch schlecht. Er kletterte auf die Toilette weil das der einzige Zugang zu Greg war. Stella war vergessen. House war blass und verschwitzt. „Gib mir Deine Hand, Kumpel, wir haben Dich gleich da raus."

Aber House stöhnte nur. „Kann…. nicht be….. wegen."

„Dein Rücken?" Wilson spürte, wie ihm schlecht wurde. So viel Pech konnte kein einzelner Mensch haben.

„Nein. Bein."

„Dislokation der Patella." Die Stimme von Dr. Bridges hatte etwas sehr beruhigendes. Die erfahrene Orthopädin sah Wilson an. „Das wird jetzt weh tun." Warnte sie eher Wilson als House.

„Hol tief Luft, House." Wilson warnte seinen Freund und als er nickte, rückte Bridges die Kniescheibe zurück an ihren Platz.

House schrie und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Kacheln „Oh Gott, hör auf! Hör bitte auf!" weinte er.

„Oh mein Gott!" eine neue Stimme erklang in der Badezimmertür. „Was machen Sie denn mit ihm?"

_//Hier ist ja mehr los als auf dem Hauptbahnhof!// _ Dachte Wilson und drehte sich um. „Ms. Shneider! Bitte –„

„Es ist doch nichts schlimmes, oder? Der Ärmste…" die alte Dame war sichtlich besorgt.

„Ms. Shneider, bitte, warten Sie draußen." Wilson gab ihr sein bestes Lächeln und flüsterte dann „er hat nichts an."

„Oh. Oh, natürlich. Wie dumm von mir! Entschuldigen Sie. Aber ich bin wirklich in Sorge. Ja. Ich bin schon draußen." Die gute Frau zog sich taktvoll zurück.

Wilson seufzte, dann wandte er sich wieder Gregory zu. „Hey, wir holen Dich jetzt da raus, OK? Kannst Du Dein linkes Bein anwinkeln, damit Du Dich da draufstellen kannst?"

„Ich stabilisiere das andere Bein." Bridges' Hände fassten zu, um Wilson und House zu ermöglichen, das gesunde Bein zu bewegen. House wusste nicht, was da so weh tat, aber es war grausam. Es ging langsam und House kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Nerven im rechten Bein waren mittlerweile vollkommen ausgerastet und feuerten Schmerzsignale wie verrückt – Bridges' Hände brannten wie Feuer. Hätte er jetzt eine Axt gehabt, House hätte sein geliebtes Bein abgehackt.

„OK, jetzt gib uns Deine Hände."

House wusste nicht, wer ‚uns' waren, aber das interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er wollte nur weg von diesem Schmerz! Reduziert auf animalisches Verhalten handelte er automatisch so, wie Wilson es verlangte – ein deutliches Zeichen, wie sehr er unbewusst seinem Freund vertraute.

Wison und Bridges wechselten einen Blick. „Auf drei." Sagte sie.

„Er ist schwer." Warnte Wilson.

„Das geht schon. Eins – zwei – drei!" vier starke Hände zogen House auf sein gesundes Bein. Der Mann schwankte bedrohlich. In Windeseile verschränkten Bridges und Wilson je eine Hand. „Setz Dich auf unsere Hände. OK."

Bridges stöhnte. „Sofa. Los!" sie würde den Mann nicht weiter tragen können als bis ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Sie schafften es gerade so und das Absetzen des schmerzgebeutelten Mannes war nicht besonders sanft. Sofort prüfte Wilson Houses Pupillenreflexe während Bridges sich um die Blutung kümmerte.

„Aufgerissenes Narbengewebe. Fies aber nichts Schlimmes." Konstatierte sie.

Erst jetzt fiel es Wilson ein, House Blöße zu bedecken und er warf seinen Mantel über den zitternden Mann.

„House, was ist passiert?" fragte er.

„Gefallen…. Tut so … weeehhh." Und dann schrie er wieder auf – Bridges untersuchte das Bein palpatorisch auf einen eventuellen Bruch. „Da ist nichts, Wilson. Wenn er sonst nichts hat, schieße ich ihn weg. Der schreit das ganze Haus zusammen."

„Was erwartest Du?" Wilson klang atemlos. „House, warst Du bewusstlos?" Wilson fragte weiter

„Tu was!" seine Hände griffen nach dem Schmerzenden Oberschenkel, wo sie mit Bridges' kollidierten.

„Halte ihn fest, Wilson. Wie soll ich hier arbeiten?" herrschte Bridges ihren alten Bekannten an. Ah, Angehörige und Freunde waren immer nur störend!

„Er hat fürchterliche Schmerzen, Stella!" rechtfertigte Wilson seinen Freund.

„Ach was?"

„Mach… dass es… aufhört." Wimmerte House.

„Ist gut, Kumpel. Gleich. Gleich kriegst Du was." Wilson hielt Houses Hand und tastete dabei nach dessen Puls. „warst Du bewusstlos?"

„Weißnich..:"

Stella schon Wilson beiseite und gab House eine Dosis Schmerzmittel IV. In dem Moment als der Schmerz ging, gerade bevor er wegdämmerte, starrte House sie an „Wer's'n das?" murmelte er. In diesem kurzen klaren Moment erkannte er, dass Wilson einen Fremden in seine Wohnung gebracht hatte – dass irgendein Dahergelaufener ihn SO gesehen hatte, flackerte heiße Wut in seinen Augen auf. Aber nur für eine Sekunde.

Bridges telefonierte schon nach einer Ambulanz.

„Das wird er nicht mögen." Wilsons Stimme hatte einen warnenden Unterton.

„Wie bitte?" Bridges' Augenbrauen schossen nach oben.

„Naja, wenn ihn jeder im Hospital so sehen kann – das wird ihm nicht passen. Er hasst es, wenn andere…" seine Stimme verlor sich. Himmel, er war schon völlig von House infiziert – er konnte nichteinmal mehr sagen, dass House die Zur-Schau-Stellung seiner vermeintlichen Schwäche hasste.

„Wenn das so ist, kann er ja gehen, wenn er wieder wach ist." Bridges packte ihre Sachen zusammen und füllte ein papier aus. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ein solch intensiver Schmerzzustand ernst zu nehmen ist."

James nickte. Klar wusste er das. Er beschloss, die Wartezeit sinnvoll zu nutzen und ging hinüber zur Wohnung von Ms. Shneider. Er bedankte sich vielmals und erklärte ihr, was passiert war. Sie war beruhigt und erleichtert zu hören, dass es ‚nur' ein angestoßenes Bein war und nichts wirklich Bedrohliches.

Wieder im Wagen fragte Bridges: „Das sieht nicht wie eine Kriegsverletzung aus. Weißt Du, was passiert ist?" sie hatte drei Jahre in Somalia für Ärzte ohne Grenzen gearbeitet und dabei so ziemlich alles gesehen, was ein Krieg Menschen antun konnte. Und auch wenn Houses Bein entstellt war, so war es doch zu sauber, um das Resultat von Gewalteinwirkung zu sein.

„Sie haben den Infarkt zu spät diagnostiziert. Er bestand auf Reperfusion, aber leider war der Reperfusionsschock zu groß – die Nekrose war zu weit fortgeschritten. Dann haben sie den grössten Teil des Quadriceps entfernt, um das Bein UND sein Leben zu retten – er wollte es auf keinen Fall amputieren lassen." Wilson erinnerte sich noch gut an damals. Und ihm wurde klar, dass er House seitdem nicht mehr so elend erlebt hatte, wie heute Morgen.

„Wie lange ist das her?" sie verarbeitete die Informationen, die Wilson ihr gab und brachte sie in Einklang mit dem, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

„Es sind jetzt etwas über fünf Jahre." Er parkte den Wagen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Notaufnahme.

„Und seitdem ist er so?" Bridges wusste, dass chronischer Schmerz die Persönlichkeit stark verändern konnte, auch ohne Medikamente. In nur einer Woche hatte sie gelernt, dass praktisch jeder im Haus dem Diagnostiker aus dem Weg ging. Entgegen der allgemeinen Bewegungsfaulheit war das Treppenhaus sehr beliebt! Aber zu ihrer Überraschung lachte Wilson.

„Das wäre eine nette Entschuldigung, nicht wahr? Nein, er war schon immer so…." er suchte nach einer halbwegs netten Umschreibung „… so ärrrm…ruppig."

VIER

House erwachte mit einem tiefen Atemzug. Er lag ganz still, die Augen geschlossen und führte ersteinmal ein paar Selbsttests durch. Sein Kopf war noch ein wenig langsam und der rechte Oberschenkel fühlte sich irgendwie komisch an. Aber der Schmerz war auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken. Gerade überlegte er, ob er Wilson gleich am Telefon zur Sau machen, oder ob er bis morgen im Krankenhaus warten sollte, da hörte er eine Lautsprecherdruchsage.

Er riß die Augen auf und erkannte, wo er wirklich war. „Wilson!" knurrte er. Es hatte auch keiner für nötig befunden, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen – ALLE konnten ihn sehen! Unfassbar. Das war so unfassbar erniedrigend! Raus! Er musste raus hier! Es gab auch keinen Grund, warum her bleiben sollte – er lag nichteinmal auf der Intensiv. Bein. Bein checken.

Er schlug die Decke zurück und zog den Saum des sexy Krankenhemdchens hoch: Ein Verband. House pulte ihn an einem Ende ab und erhaschte einen Blick darunter: genäht. Es war keine OP-Naht… langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück – er war gefallen. Der Schrank…. Er hatte dieses dämliche Teil schon lange wegwerfen wollen. Er war gegen den Schrank gefallen und das hatte wohl das Empfindliche Narbengewebe aufgerissen.

Und er hatte definitiv einen Filmriss. House konnte nicht sagen, ob er wegen der Schmerzen keine Erinnerung hatte, oder ob er sich den Kopf so heftig angestoßen hatte. Er tastete seinen Schädel ab und verzog das Gesicht schmerzhaft: Wow, eine beeindruckende Beule war das auf der linken Hemisphäre. Gehirnerschütterung, keine Frage. Aber nicht schlimm, sagte er sich. Ihm war nicht übel oder schwindlig. Er checkte den Tropf: Kochsalz. Routiniert entfernte er den Zugang und bereitete sich dann auf das Gemeinste vor: Blasenkatheter ziehen.

„Was machen Sie da?" eine Schwester stand in der Tür, die Entrüstung in Person.

„Ich entferne einen Katheter."

„Das können Sie nicht!"

„Oh, aber sicher doch… Au, fuck!" er hatte den Schlauch aus seiner Harnröhre gezogen und atmete tief durch den Schmerz.

„Ich hole die Ärztin!" die Schwester verschwand.

House setzte sich auf und suchte nach seinem Stock. „Scheisse!" das Ding war nicht da. In Ermangelung einer Krücke schnappte er sich den Ständer an dem die Infusion hing und Stützte sich darauf. Leider waren im Schrank keine Kleider. Auch Schuhe waren keine da. Na toll! Jetzt würde er in diesem lächerlichen Aufzug bis in sein Büro gehen müssen. Dort hatte er immer einen kompletten Satz Klamotten zum wechseln. Seine Laune sank noch tiefer.

Seine nackten Füße machten dämliche Geräusche auf dem glatten Bodenbelag und er hatte das Gefühl als ob mindestens vier riesige Pfeile auf ihn zeigten mit der Aufschrift ‚looser'. Er versuchte sich möglichst klein und unauffällig zu machen und gleichzeitig mit totaler Sorglosigkeit zum Aufzug zu schlendern.

„House! Was glauben Sie, wo Sie hingehen?" Bridges kam aus dem Aufzug auf ihn zugerauscht. House hörte im Geiste die Musik des Walkürenrittes.

„Ich checke aus. Das Hotel ist nicht so toll, wie ich dachte." Er wurde nichteinmal langsamer.

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen." Er drückte auf den Knopf.

„Sie gehören mindestens noch zwei Tage ins Bett. Sie gehen jetzt sofort zurück auf Ihr Zimmer!" Bridges blockierte den Eingang zum Aufzug. Drinnen befand sich ein belegtes Bett und ein Pfleger, der es schob. Patient und Pfleger murrten.

„Klappe!" schnauzten House und Bridges wie aus einem Mund. Für eine Sekunde starrten die Beiden sich überrascht an. House fing sich ein bisschen schneller und entwich in den Aufzug. Bridges sprang zwischen die Türen.

„Sie gehen nirgendwohin. Ab ins Bett!"

„Oh, Sie machen mir Angst, Frau Doktor." Zu einem der Mitfahrenden gewandt sagte er „In ihrem letzten Leben war sie Domina. Sie kann nichts dafür."

„Ich habe die Peitschen gegen Katheter getauscht. Das macht mehr Spaß." Damit quetschte sich Bridges auch in den Aufzug. Über das Bett hinweg starrten sie sich an. Ihrer beider Augen brannten, aber keiner war gewillt, als erster wegzuschauen.

„Ich entlasse mich. Ich trage die volle Verantwortung. Ich werde jetzt gehen und meinen Job machen." Er sah zu dem Patienten, der sich in Erwartung eines Wrestlingduells in die Matratze presste. „ICH muss noch ein paar Leben retten. Die da setzt nur Katheter."

„House!" Cameron sprang auf, als sie ihren Chef in einem Kliniknachthemd sah. Gestützt auf einen Tropfhalter. Chase und Foreman starrten ihn entgeistert an. Houses Aufzug war bizarr!

„Haben sie kein Geld für ordentliche Kleidung?" feixte Foreman.

„Ich wurde entführt, konnte aber fliehen. Chase, gehen Sie mir ein Paar Schuhe kaufen. 45. Irgendwelche netten Nikes." Er humplete in sein Büro. Cameron folgte auf dem Fuße. „Sie gehören ins Bett."

„Meine Güte, alle Frauen, die ich heute treffe sagen mir das. Ist ein sexueller Notstand ausgebrochen?" er legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete Camerons Reaktion. Diei rollte genervt die Augen.

Unbeirrt zog House die Vorhänge zu und griff nach der Sporttasche, die meist unbeachtet in einer Ecke herumstand.

„Sie sollten wirklich nicht hier sein." Cameron bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Ich werde mich jetzt umziehen und ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, ich wäre dabei ganz gerne alleine. Eins –„ er bückte sich, „zwei –„ er griff nach dem Saum des Nachthemdes „Und –„

Die Ärztin verlies fluchtartig den Raum. House seufzte erleichtert und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch.. Er war doch noch nicht so ganz fit, aber er würde lieber seine Zunge verschlucken, als das zuzugeben!. In aller Ruhe fädelte er beide Füße durch die dafür vorgesehenen Öffnungen seiner Boxers. Die Jeans folgte. Das Hemd war unfassbar zerknittert vom langen Auftenthalt in der Sporttasche, aber solange es noch passte, war ihm das ziemlich egal. Gerade hatte der halbnackte Mann das ‚Greatful Death' T-shirt über den Kopf gestülpt, als er hörte, wie die Tür aufging.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein." Das war Wilson.

„Oh, hi Mom. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du da bist." Begrüßte House seinen Kollegen mit dem besten Lieber-Sohn-Lächeln, als sein Kopf durch die Halsöffnung durch war.

„Sei doch vernünftig."

„Wenn Du mich jetzt auch noch ins Bett kriegen willst, fange ich an, mir ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen." Feixte House „In meinem Alter ist die Erhohl-Zeit deutlich messbar. Komm in ein paar Stunden wieder – nein, besser doch erst morgen." Er knöpfte sich das Hemd zu und fragte ganz beiläufig, „Übrigens, wer war das in meiner Hütte?" der Diagnostiker war nun bis auf die fehlenden Schuhe komplett angezogen.

//na toll. War ja klar, dass er das nicht ignorieren konnte.// Wildon schaute genervt. „Dr. Bridges. Ich hatte so eine Ahnung –„

„Na toll!"

„Ich hätte Dich da alleine nie herausbekommen!" Wieso rechtfertigte er sich, verdammt noch einmal? Wilson war sauer – auf House und auch auf sich selbst.

„Du hättest Dir auch von irgendwelchen Sanitätern helfen lassen können. Aber nein! DU musstest ja dafür sorgen, dass morgen das ganze Krankenhaus was zum tratschen hat!" House hinkte auf Wilson zu, die blauen Augen funkelten wütend.

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an!" es war James wirklich zu blöde. „Nächstes Mal kannst du in Deinem Bad vertrocknen." Das hatte Wirkung: House Blick riss sich von Wilsons Augen los und fixierte den Boden, wie er es meistens tat, wenn seine Unsicherheit ihn zu verraten drohte.

„Du warst total am Ende und praktisch bewegungsunfähig. Aber Deine einzige Sorge ist, dass jemand weitererzählen könnte, dass Du vor Schmerz geheult hast. Der große House hat tatsächlich einen schwachen Punkt! Welch Katastrophe! Hier, such' Dir einen anderen Diener!" Wilson hielt ihm den Zweitschlüssel hin.

House rührte sich nicht. Wenn er den Schlüssel jetzt nahm, wäre das das Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Seine Kiefer arbeiteten während seine Augen versuchten, Löcher in den Boden zu starren. Die Spannung im Raum wurde unerträglich und in der Stille hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Scheiße, Wilson hatte Recht. Das passte House gar nicht, denn das hieß ja, er hatte UNRECHT und daraus folgte, dass er eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Falsche Entscheidungen wiederum…. Nein, die Implikationen waren zu beängstigend und er brachte sich schnell auf andere Gedanken. „Du hast Recht." Murmelte er endlich und wandte sich ab.

Wilson wusste, dass das das nächste zu einer Entschuldigung war, was er von House würde erwarten können. Er war etwas erstaunt, dass es so einfach gewesen war. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, den Schlüssel für ein oder zwei Tage nicht zu besitzen. „Bridges ist ein Profi. Sie wird niemandem etwas erzählen. Wirst Du denn jetzt mal zu ihr gehen? Ich meine, jetzt wo sie sowieso schon alles gesehen hat…" Wilson grinste böse.

House stöhnte theatralisch. Die gesamte letzte Woche hatten Cuddy und Wilson versucht, ihn zu einem Besuch bei der Schmerztherapeutin zu überreden, aber je mehr sie ihn drängten, desto stärker war seine Abwehr. Wilson hoffte, die aktuelle Attacke hätte daran etwas geändert.

„Zuviel zu tun."

„Was Du nicht sagst? Du machst Doppelschichten in der Ambulanz weil hier nichts passiert. Deine Leute nehmen sich vor lauter Langeweile schon gegenseitig Blut ab."

In dem Moment kam Chase zurück und hielt House eine Einkaufstüte hin. House Griff danach, aber der jüngere Arzt ließ nicht los.

„Was?" fragte House ungeduldig..

„Hundertfünfzig." Chase hielt seine andere Hand auf. Er hatte auf die harte Art gelernt dass House ein Schnorrer war.

„Sind die Schuhe vergoldet oder was?" House nörgelte, glücklich, dass Chase so passend hereingeplatzt war. Wilson erkannte, dass die Diskussion mal wieder ergebnislos beendet war und verdrückte sich – House konnte man eben nicht helfen.

„Es war ziemlich aufwendig, die Glasscherben in die Schuhe zu kleben. Da wollten Sie mehr Geld." Chase ließ nicht los.

„Kreativität muß honoriert werden." House griff in die Hosentasche – und fand nichts. Klar, das waren ja die Reserveklamotten! „Ich bin gerade etwas klamm…. Dr. Wilson wird Ihnen die Unkosten begleichen."

„Aber…"

„Sagen Sie ihm, ich hätte Sie geschickt. Na los! Und jetzt her mit den Schuhen!" er riß kraftvoll an der Tasche und Chase lies los. Hätte er nicht am Tisch gelehnt, hätte es House wohl umgeworfen. Chase war ein kleines bisschen erschrocken darüber und trollte sich, bevor sein Chef weiter ‚rumzickte.

Eine kleine Stimme in Houses Kopf sagte, es sei nichts Schlimmes dabei, mal bei Dr. Bridges vorbeizuschauen. Aber wie schon die gesamte letzte Woche wurde das Stimmchen in den dunklen Keller des brillanten Kopfes verstoßen.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen haderte House mit sich selbst und verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, abzuwägen, ob er zu Bridges gehen sollte oder nicht. Man hörte so manchen wunderbare über moderne Schmerztherapie, das stimmte.

Andererseits hatte er wirklich gar kein Interesse daran, auf Besserung zu hoffen, nur um dann enttäuscht zu werden. Von Enttäuschungen hatte er genug.

Das war für ihn, wie sich eingestand, der Hauptgrund NICHT hinzugehen. Und meistens sagte er sich: er hatte Recht. Basta.

„Dr. House, ein Patient fragt nach ihnen."

„Wenn er klagen will, soll er meinen Anwalt anrufen. Wenn er mich schlagen will, rufen Sie den Sicherheitsdienst." Der Arzt in Untersuchungsraum 2 blickte nicht von seinem Gameboy auf. In letzter Zeit ist er von zu vielen Leuten geschlagen worden, fand er. Er hatte eine Pause verdient!

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas dergleichen vorhat. Es geht ihm einfach nicht gut." Sie knallte ihm die entsprechende Akte auf den Tisch und ging hinaus, um den Patienten hineinzubitten. House war sauer. Noch war er hier der Arzt und entschied, wann er Zeit für den nächsten Patienten hatte! Daher ignorierte er denselben völlig und spielte weiter als sei er alleine im Raum. //bin mal gespannt, wie lange er das aushält!//

Nach satten fünf Minuten – ein Rekord, wie House vermerkte – drang eine Stimme in Super-Marios Welt: „Muß ich auf Ihren Gameboy kotzen, um behandelt zu werden?"

„Wenn Sie eine gründliche rektale Untersuchung wollen und dazu einen Einlauf – nur zu!" noch immer sah er nicht auf. Er erkannte die Stimme nicht – es musste also einer der langweiligen Ambulanz-Typen sein. Immerhin war er witzig. //Mal sehen, was als nächstes kommt//

Nach einer weiteren Minute folgte tatsächlich der nächste Versuch: „Das ist unterlassene Hilfeleistung."

„Verklagen Sie mich."

„Ist Ihnen das so egal?"

„Nein, aber ich sehe gerne zu, wenn die Leiterin unserer Rechtsabteilung anderen Anwälten den Kopf abbeißt."

Ein Seufzen war die Antwort. Nach 20 Sekunden begann der Patient, den Raum zu untersuchen. Schubladen wurden aufgezogen.

„Fassen Sie nichts an, das ist alles steril." Murmelte House.

„Das bin ich auch."

„Dann haben Sie ja ihre Diagnose schon. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen."

„Deswegen bin ich nicht da."

Die Uhr tickte weiter. „Mag die Schnalle in der Rechtsabteilung Sie, weil sie so ein Sahnestückchen sind oder sind Sie wirklich so gut?"

//ich bin … was?// „Beides." Er hatte den Level gewonnen und konnte nun eine Pause einlegen. House grinste sein Gegenüber an. „Also, wo drückt der Schuh heute?"

„Seit zwei Tagen habe ich wieder diese Kotzerei und die Krämpfe. Mein Hausarzt meinte, es wäre vielleicht eine Lebensmittelallergie. Also habe ich 4 Tage nur Reis gegessen, dann Reis mit Erbsen, dann Möhren dazu und vor drei Tagen dann auch Hühnchen."

„Dann sind sie wohl allergisch gegen Hühnereiweiß. Kommt dauernd vor." House schrieb gewissenhaft alles auf, auch wenn er nach außen hin den gelangweilten mimte.

„ich wurde schon auf sämtliche Nahrungsmittel getestet – immer negativ."

„Solche Tests können durchaus eine allergische Reaktion auslösen. Hey, wenn Sie kotzen müssen, dann in's Becken!" House bewegte sich aus der Zielrichtung als der Junge Mann die Augen schloss und sich den Bauch hielt.

„Ist nur.. Darmkrämpfe oder so was."

„Legen Sie sich mal hin." House tastete den flachen Bauch ab. Da war nichts. „Immer noch Schmerzen?"

„Ja. Sie haben eiskalte Hände."

„Aber Sie sind doch warm genug für zwei." Houses Finger konnten auch in tieferen Schichten nichts finden. Er war sich recht sicher, dass der junge Mann ‚vom anderen Ufer' war. Noch nie hatte ein Kerl ihn als ‚sahneschnitte' bezeichnet. Naja, jedenfalls nicht in den letzen zig Jahren…

Der junge Mann lachte. „Der war gut."

Aha, er lag also richtig. „Sie können sich wieder Hinsetzen." House tat das Gleiche. „Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass gewisse sexuelle Praktiken recht verletzungsintensiv sind?"

„Da war nichts."

„Das muß man nicht unbedingt merken. Schmerz und Lust liegen sehr nahe beieinander. Wir sollten eine Darmspiegelung machen. Die Schwester vorne gibt Ihnen einen Termin." House schrieb ein Rezept aus.

„Da war nichts, weil ich keinen Sex hatte!"

„Nicht einmal einen one-night-stand? Kommen Sie! Sie sind Mitte Zwanzig, die Hormone stehen Oberkante Unterlippe. Ist ja nichts dabei, aber ich bin Ihr Arzt. Wenn Sie nicht ehrlich zu mir sind, kann ich Sie nicht behandeln."

„Lesen Sie's mir von den Lippen ab: ich hatte keinen Sex. Noch nichteinmal Clinton-mäßigen Nicht-Sex. OK? Die Beziehung zu meiner linken Hand nimmt besorgniserregende Formen an. Kein. Sex." Der Patient klang genervt.

„Patienten Lügen. Immer. Ich habe dazu eine mehrjährige Studie laufen." House hielt dem Mann den Zettel für die Spiegelung hin. „Danach kommen Sie zurück. Ich werde auch meine Händchen anwärmen. Versprochen." Er warf ein Vicodin ein

Der junge Philologe seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gibt's keine andere Diagnose? Nur die ‚schwuler muß einfach schwulen-typische Probleme haben' Variante? Ach vergesen Sie's." der Mann stand auf und ging zur Tür.

//vielleicht hat er Recht? Denke ich an Pferde, nur weil ich Hufgetrappel höre? Was kann's sonst sein?//

„Waren Sie in der letzten Zeit im Ausland?" mit dieser Frage stoppte House die schmale Hand auf der Klinke.

„Ständig." Sein fast-ex-Patient drehte sich wieder um.

„Und wo da?"

„Na ja, in der Nähe vom Assuan-Staudamm das ist in –„

„Ägypten. Ich weiß." House nickte. Und nahm das befriedigte Erstaunen im Gesicht des jungen Mannes wahr. Offensichtlich musste er anderen oft erklären, wo Assuan war. Oder Ägypten. Ein Philologe in Ägypten…. Ob er wohl Archäologe war? House würde das herausfinden. Fragen wäre zu einfach gewesen! Auf jeden Fall war seine Neugier geweckt.

„Aber meistens bin ich in England und Irland unterwegs. Bisschen Skandinavien." Der blonde zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wo zuletzt und wann?" Vielleicht doch kein Archäologe…

„Ägypten. In Helioplis. Das ist –„

„Ich weiß wo das ist." Nickte House.

„Ich war dort bis vor zwei Monaten. Der Grabungsleiter hat Typhus bekommen und es war kein Ersatz aufzutreiben. Allen anderen war es zu fade. Aber wir haben das Grab des Königlichen Schädelöffners von Ustersen dem ersten gefunden." Der Archäologe erwärmte sich gerade für sein Thema. „Ein Schädelöffner war sowas wie ein Arzt." Erklärte er im Nachsatz.

„Ich weiß." Wenn er selbst aktiv grub, erklärte das die vielen kleinen Verletzungen und Narben an den sonst so gepflegten Händen, dachte House.

„Wie lange waren Sie dort?"

„Ähm… vier Wochen, warum?"

„Sie sehen nicht aus wie jemand, der oft die Sonne sieht."

„Seit ich zurück bin sitze ich nur in der Asservatenkammer im Keller. Und vor ort trage ich immer lange Ärmel. Nur Esel und Europäer –„

„- Gehen in die Sonne. Ich weiß." House nickte und vervollständigte den Satz, den fast jeder Araber kannte.

„Gibt's was, das Sie nicht wissen?" konterte der junge Wissenschaftler.

„Ja. Zum Beispiel, was Sie haben. Hier." Er reichte DuPont ein kleines Kuvert mit einer Pappkarte darin.

„Sammeln sie an drei Tagen Stuhlproben. Da ist eine Anleitung dabei.. Ich nehme ihnen jetzt noch Blut ab, um Antikörper zu suchen, falls es eine Infektion ist." House desinfizierte die linke Armbeuge dieses jungen Glückspilzes und band ab.

„Ich hasse Nadeln." Murmelte DuPont und schaute weg.

„Eine gesunde Einstellung…. Das war's. Kommen Sie in drei Tagen wieder."

„OK. Danke."

„Haben Sie das Öffnungsbesteck gefunden?" fragte House überraschend, als DuPont fast draussen war.

„Ja." Der junge Forscher grinste breit. Noch nie hatte man ein vollständig erhaltenes Schädelöffnungsbesteck gefunden. Man kannte den Beruf, man wusste in Ungefähr, dass es sich um den Königlichen Leibarzt handelte, aber Werkzeuge oder Anleitungen waren Fehlanzeige. Bis jetzt. DuPont war nicht nur ein Glückspilz, weil er einen der seltenen Grabungsjobs hatte, nein, er hatte auch etwas gefunden, wofür einige seiner Kollegen eine Hand gäben. „Wenn Sie wollen, zeige ich's Ihnen mal."

House zuckte mit den Schultern. Am liebsten wäre er sofort mitgekommen, aber er hasste es, berechenbar zu sein.

„das ist besser als Briefmarken." DuPont zwinkerte frech und ging.

House blieb noch eine ganze Weile sitzen, nur sein Stock pochte rhythmisch auf den Boden.

„House."

So schnell er konnte, sprang er auf und folgte der Schwester in das jetzt offene Büro. Er war heilfroh, aus der Wartezone zu entkommen. Er hatte sich endlich überwunden, aber House wusste, er würde die erste Gelegenheit ergreifen, zu kneifen.

„Guten Abend Herr Kollege. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz." Bridges stand nicht auf sondern zeigte nur auf den Stuhl auf der Patienten-Seite..

House musterte sie: keine Häme, kein Triumph über sein erscheinen. Es schien ihr recht egal zu sein, ob er da war oder nicht. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass die Ärztin es auskosten würde, dass er hier angekrochen kam.

„Ich schätze, die Vorgeschichte können wir uns sparen. Wilson wird Sie ausreichend aufgeklärt haben." Begann House. Er hatte nicht vor, hier die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Das ist richtig. Ausserdem gibt es hier ja auch eine Krankenakte." Bridges wedelte mit dem Ordner.

„Ja." Er nickte. Scheiße, das fing ja gut an. House krümmte sich innerlich.

„Und auch wenn das nicht hier drin steht, so glaube ich doch, dass es Ihnen heute deutlich schlechter geht als vor – sagen wir – drei Jahren." Bridges sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wenn Sie sich auf meinen Suchtstatus beziehen –„

„Ihr Suchtstatus ist mir momentan wirklich total egal, House." Bridges unterbrach ihn mit einem ungeduldigen Kopfschütteln, dass die Kastanienbraunen Locken auf verboten attraktive Weise schwangen. „Sie haben Kopfschmerzen, Rückenschmerzen, das linke Bein mach Ärger und das rechte zeigt Merkmale von Generalisierung. Das ist eine lange Liste. Das wird eine Weile dauern, das ist Ihnen hoffentlich klar?"

Der Arzt zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Alle Menschen lügen." Äffte sie ihn nach.

„Und? Bin ich keiner?" er sah sie gespielt unschuldig an. Aber sie hatte recht, dachte er. WAAH! Hatten in letzter Zeit immer die Anderen Recht? Seit wann war er, Greg House, auf die Nicht-Recht-Seite gewandert?

„Einige Leute hier im Krankenhaus würden das bestreiten." Bridges lächelte „Aber Sie rühmen sich damit, die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn sie unbequem ist. Oder gilt das nur gegenüber anderen?"

„Ja, gut, Sie haben Recht. Und? Ich werde auch nicht jünger. Da verkraftet man Stress nicht mehr so gut, die Zipperlein werden mehr und, und, und." Er sah sie an mit einem Gesicht, dass ‚na und?' sagte.

Geduldig erklärte Bridges die Zusammenhäge: Die Entlastung des rechten Beins führte zwangsläufig zu einer Überlastung des linken. Dazu kam ein Beckenschiefstand durch die Zwangshaltung, der erst für die Rückenschmerzen, dann für einen verkrampften Schultergürtel und letztendlich Spannungskopfschmerz durch total verhärtete Nackenmuskeln führte.

„Dazu kommt, dass Schmerz für Nerven ansteckend ist. Ein Nerv feuert unablässig Signale und irgendwann fangen seine Nachbarn an, mitzumachen. Bei Epilepsie beobachtet man das schon längere Zeit. Wie unangenehm ist eine Berührung des rechten Unterschenkels?"

„so.. fünf von zehn möglichen." Gestand House.

„Gut. Gehen Sie mal bitte nach nebenan und ziehen Sie die Jeans aus. Ich bin gleich da." Bridges deutete auf eine weitere Tür. Sie ignorierte es vollkommen, dass House am Rande einer Panikattacke war. Er konnte es an zwei Fingern abzählen, wie vielen Leuten er sich nach dem Infarkt so gezeigt hatte. Er war… hässlich! Entstellt! Kurz nach der OP war er noch ein Mal im Schwimmbad gewesen, aber die Blicke der Leute würde er nie vergessen. Er schluckte zweimal hart, wollte flüchten, aber humpelte dann doch in den nächsten Raum.

Er war in einer anderen Dimension: irgendwelche Esotherik-Musik plätscherte im Hintergrund, die Einrichtung war so wohnlich wie möglich gehalten. Wäre nicht die blanke Kunstleder-Liege in einer Ecke gewesen – nichts hätte verraten dass der Raum in einem Krankenhaus lag. Der entspannende Effekt war nicht zu leugnen. Nach einem weiteren Moment des Zauderns legte House die Jeans ab und nahm auf der Liege platz. //mach dich locker, mann! Sie ist Ärztin und nicht dein erstes Date oder sowas. Tief Luft holen und langsam ausatment. Und noch mal….// Der Mann versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu entspannen, was natürlich nicht gelang. Nach einer Weile kam die Ärztin.

„Ich weiß dass das hier viel Mut erfordert, Dr. House." Dr. Bridges setzte sich auf einen Hocker und sah bewusst NICHT auf das Bein und die Hände mit denen House die entstellende Zone instinktiv bedeckte. Ihre Stimme hatte etwas…. Einlullendes. Ausgesprochen beruhigend. Dennoch lief es House kalt den Rücken herunter. „Ich möchte, dass Sie eines verstehen: ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen weitere Schmerzen zuzufügen. Keine meiner Untersuchungen oder Behandlungsschritte hat das Ziel, Schmerz zu verursachen. OK?"

House starrte mal wieder Löcher in den Boden und nickte nur kurz. Bridges war erfahren genug im Umgang mit schwierigen Patienten dass sie ihm so viel Freiraum wie möglich ließ. House machte den Eindruck eines gefangenen Tieres dessen Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt waren. Die kleinste Sache könnte eine Katastrophe auslösen. Sie hatte sich mit Wilson unterhalten und auch wenn der nicht sehr gesprächig gewesen war, so war es doch klar, dass House sehr schwierig zu handhaben war.

„Und dies ist nicht der Ort, an dem es sich lohnt, stark zu sein. Wenn etwas unangenehm ist oder weh tut, müssen Sie das sagen. Sonst kann ich nicht einschätzen, wie Ihr Zustand wirklich ist." Sie machte eine Pause.

House Kiefer arbeiteten. Seine Gedanken rasten. Seit fünf Jahren trug er den Schild des starken Mannes vor sich her, tat alles, um weder sich selbst noch anderen den Grad seines Leidens einzugestehen und jetzt sollte er…. Er biß auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Wie konnte er sich einem fremden Menschen gegenüber derart entblößen?

„Sie können diesen Raum als Ihren privaten Freiraum betrachten. Nichts wird je aus diesem Raum herausdringen. Sie kommen rein und legen alle Panzer ab. Und beim rausgehen können Sie sie alle wieder anlegen. Hier drinnen können Sie sich erholen. Bitte, versuchen Sie es wenigstens." Bridges wartete.

Irgendwann holte House tief Luft und seine blauen Augen sahen Bridges an. „OK." Dafür würde er wahrscheinlich durch die Hölle gehen, dachte House. Aber die Vorstellung, daß diese Frau etwas an seinem miserablen Zustand ändern könnte war einfach zu verlockend!

„Prima!" Bridges schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, so strahlend wie ein Sommertag und er wünschte – ganz gleich wie unecht es vielleicht war – dass sie nie mehr aufhören würde. Er würde liebend gerne davon erblinden, dachte er.

Wilson schlug Houses Hand weg, als dieser versuchte, sich die letzte gebackene Banane zu stehlen. Sie saßen auf Houses Sofa und es war schon recht spät. Schon vor Feierabend hatte Wilson gemerkt, dass irgendetwas mit dem älteren Arzt anders war und er platzte vor Neugierde. Leider hatte die Erfahrung Wilson gelehrt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, House zu drängen. Der würde nur dann was von sich preisgeben, wenn er soweit war und alles Drängen würde sie Sache nur weiter verzögern.

Wilson konnte es kaum fassen, aber House trank sich offensichtlich Mut an//als ob er mir einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte!// Himmel! Woher war das nun gekommen, fragte Wilson sich selbst.

„Ich war heute bei Bridges."

„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?" Wilson gab sich alle Mühe, so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu erscheinen. Nicht, dass das irgendetwas geändert hätte – House konnte ihn lesen, wie ein offenes Buch, da machte er sich keine Illusionen!

House berichtete, von Bridges' Analyse und dass sie nur etwas gegen den Kopfschmerz unternommen habe. „Sie will sich von außen an den Schmerz heranarbeiten, sagt sie. Sie will erst den Rest von mir wieder auf Normalzustand bringen."

„Und, wann gehst Du wieder hin?"

Das lange Schweigen, dass folgte war kein gutes Omen, fand Wilson.

„Ich glaube, gar nicht." Murmelte House irgendwann.

„Häh?" das war einfach zu schräg für Wilsons Verstand.

Wieder kam lange Zeit keine Antwort. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Wilson sehen, dass es in House arbeitete. Er seufzte und fand sich damit ab, dass er warten müsste.

„ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will. Ob ich das KANN."

Das war beunruhigend. Daß viele Patienten sich über ihren Schmerz definierte, über den nahenden Tod oder eine erworbene Behinderung war alt bekannt. Er hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass Greg in diese Falle tappen würde. „Hör mal, das geht vielen so. Aber Du wirst sehen, dass Du das ganz schnell hinter Dich bringen wirst–„

„Du kapierst überhaupt nichts!" fauchte House, erbost darüber dass Wilson tatsächlich dachte, er würde den Schmerz mittlerweile lieben und hegen.

„Wie soll ich auch? Du sagst ja nie was. Aus dem Zucken einer Augenbraue muß ich mal eben schnell den Stand der Welt im allgemeinen und von Dir im besonderen erraten." Wilson konterte. Immer wieder die gleiche Leier. „Ständig soll ich von unausgesprochenen Annahmen ausgehen, aber wehe, ich irre mich!" er rollte seinen braunen Augen genervt.

„Du könntest mich einfach ausreden lassen, bevor Du über mich herfällst."

„Bitte! Dann rede endlich!" Sie stritten wie ein altes Ehepaar, aber das fiel ihnen nicht auf und sie hätten es beide vehement geleugnet. Wieder folgte eine enervierende Stille. Gerade als Wilson triumphierend sagen wollte, dass er ja eben Recht gehabt hatte, begann House zu reden.

„Ich hab' jeden Tag Wahnsinnsschmerzen." Murmelte House, „Es ist anstrengend. Es ist echt anstrengend, das nicht zu zeigen." Er biß sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen." Wilson hätte gerne irgendetwas getan, um seinem besten Freund seine Unterstützung zuzusichern, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was. Man konnte House nicht tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legen ohne einen vernichtenden Blick einzufangen. Manchmal fragte Wilson sich, ob House überhaupt Wert auf Mitgefühl legte. Aber auch wenn House ein sozial inkompetenter Arsch war, so war er doch ein Mensch und manchmal war House unachtsam genug, das zu zeigen.

Auch jetzt flackerte House intensiver Blick kurz vom Teppich zu Wilson und der Onkologe las darin große Müdigkeit und Verletzlichkeit. Der Moment war so schnell vorbei, dass er fast nicht real war. House war derart ungeübt darin, seine Gedanken und Gefühle in Worte zu verpacken, dass er praktisch um jede Silbe ringen musste.

„Es… ich… das … das braucht Zeit. Ich meine, wenn ich aufwache, dann brauche ich an guten Tagen mindestens eine halbe Stunde um mich MENTAL für den Tag vorzubereiten. Da geht's nicht nur darum, dass das Vicodin wirkt. Ich hab' da ein Ritual, dass ich jeden Tag abspule… das… ich brauch das."

Wilsons Hände krallten sich ins Sofa. Diese Paar Worte herauszubringen hatte fast fünf Minuten gedauert! Mehrfach war er versucht gewewsen, den stockenden Monolog zu ergänzen, damit es schneller ging. „Deine Verteidigungsanlagen." Nickte er.

„Ja!" House war erleichtert, dass man ihn verstand. „Und… sie sagt, dass das nicht geht. Daß ich bei ihr EHRLICH sein muß! Gott, Wilson, wenn ich das mache, bin ich den Rest des Tages nicht mehr arbeitsfähig. Ich … ich… werde mich da total zum Idioten machen!"

House hatte wirklich total die Hosen heruntergelassen, erkannte Wilson. Hier wurden Dinge gesagt, die House wahrscheinlich noch nie ausgesprocen hatte. Und das sorgte dafür, dass Wilson sich auf diesem gefährlichen Boden extrem vorsichtig bewegte. Hier waren Türen geöffnet worden, die bei einem Fehler womöglich für immer versiegelt werden würden. Das wollte Wilson nicht verantworten müssen!

„Greg… zuzugeben, dass man unerträgliche Schmerzen hat, ist keine Schwäche. Jeder vernünftige Mensch weiß das." Begann Wilson vorsichtig.

„Aber es MACHT MICH schwach! Wilson, wenn ich das zulasse – wenn ich mir meinen Schmerz gestatte… ich kann dann nicht mehr denken, ich … dann funktioniere ich nicht mehr… es … dann wird es zum Schwarzen Loch. Dann gibt es nichts anderes mehr." Das nicht zu erlauben war Houses täglicher Kampf. Sich nicht von seinem geschundenen Körper vorschreiben zu lassen, an was er zu denken hatte. Noch war sein Hirn der Herr im Haus!

Wilson nickte. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen? Er verstand Houses Ängste und Bedenken und die waren real. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die ersten Monate nach dem Koma, an die Verbissenheit mit der House gekämpft hatte, um wieder ein einigermaßen normales Leben führen zu können.

„Du solltest das mit Bridges bereden."

„Ich weiß nichtmal, wie ich mit Dir darüber reden konnte!" House zog die inneren Türen zu und machte wieder dicht. Damit auch der dümmste Mensch das versehen konnte, stand House auf „Ich muß noch arbeiten. Willst Du hier übernachten?"

Wilson war von dem abrupten Themawechsel fast schwindelig, „Wa - ? Oh.. errm… ich denke ich fahre heim." Fast fluchtartig packte er seinen Mantel und machte sich auf den Weg, auch wenn das neue Apartment weit weniger heimelig war als Houses Sofa.

House wühlte in einem Stapel von medizinischen Magazinen, zog drei Exemplare heraus und humpelte dann zu seinem lieblingssessel. Seine Gedanken sprangen noch einmal kurz zu dem Besuch bei Dr. Bridges, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und verbannte das Thema. Hier ging es um einen Patienten.

House konnte sich nicht helfen, irgendetwas passte nicht an diesem Krankheitsbild des jungen Archäologen und er war sich sicher, das Labor würde ihm am nächsten Morgen einen Befund liefern. Da er aber gerne vorbereitet war, suchte er noch einmal nach den wahrscheinlichsten Infektionen die man sich entweder als Archäologe oder aber als Reisender in Ägypten so einfangen konnte. Bald war er so vertieft in die Arbeit, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verstrich…

Am nächsten Morgen erschien House noch ein wenig zerknautschter als sonst im Krankenhaus. „Wieso ist kein Kaffee da?" beschwerte er sich laut noch bevor er die Maschine erreicht hatte.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen." Maulte Cameron. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, so verschlechterten sich die Manieren ihres Chefs in der letzten Zeit noch.

„Er wäre besser, wenn es an Stelle des Geschwafels gehaltvollen Kaffee gäbe." House sah Cameron erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bin nicht Ihre Sklavin!"

„Oh. Foreman, war das jetzt nicht Ihr Stichwort?" House legte den Kopf erwartungsvoll auf die Seite

„Ich war gestern dran." der Neurologe machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, von seiner Lektüre hochzusehen.

„Während Sie hier nörgeln, hätten Sie's schon längst erledigen können." Zickte Cameron.

„Ich kriege so viel mehr Geld als Sie, weil ich Sie schikanieren darf, nicht umgekehrt. Wir sind hier nicht bei der Wohlfahrt. Na los, machen Sie mir Kaffee!" er schwang seinen Stock um Cameron aufzuscheuchen. Sie verschränkte nur die Arme vor dem Körper.

„das ist Meuterei…" House maulte und setzte Kaffe auf.

Während seine Welpen sich noch still über ihren Sieg freuten, schlug House mit dem Stock auf das Whiteboard „Differentialdiagnose!" Brüllte er dazu.

„Über fehlenden Kaffe?" Chase runzelte die Stirn. Da ging er doch lieber runter in die Ambulanz!

„Quatsch. Patient, 27 Jahre, männlich. Klagt über wiederkehrende Übelkeit, Erbrechen und krampfartige Schmerzen im unteren Bauchraum. Häufige Aufenthalte im Ausland – Europa und Nordafrika. Häufige Aufenthalte in antiken Grabungsstätten. Keine riskanten sexuellen Aktivitäten in letzter Zeit. Tests auf gängige Infektionen waren negativ."

„Ein Archäologe? Aspergillus Niger. Der ‚Fluch des Pharao'" schoß es aus Chases Mund.

„Ja, wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Nein, das Labor ist total negativ." House wedelte mit dem Laborbericht, den er zuvor dem Laboranten abgenötigt hatte, bevor er richtig aus dem Drucker heraus war.

„Irgendeine Allergische Reaktion?" War Camerons erste Idee.

„Sein Arzt hat alles getestet, sagt er."

„Sie glauben einem Patienten? UND einem unbekannten Arzt?" Foreman staunte.

„Nein. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass es eine allergische Reaktion ist." House setzte sein überlegenes Grinsen auf.

Foreman runzelte die Stirn. Er fragte sich, was der Sex mit all dem zu tun hatte. Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Er ist schwul?"

„Und Sie sind schwarz. Fängt beides mit ‚schw' an. Was sagt uns das? Ist beides unwichtig." House tat die Sache ab. „sollte er sich dennoch den Hintern aufgerissen haben, so kriegen wir das mit der nächsten Stuhlprobe raus. Dann dürfen Sie ihn Kolonoskopieren, Foreman." House senkte seine Stimme verführerisch und freute sich diebisch, als Foreman zurückwich.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir einen neuen Fall haben." Quakte der Brite dazwischen.

„Demnächst. Ich habe meine Kristallkugel befragt. Der Patient hat mich bereits zwei Mal in der Ambulanz aufgesucht – beide Male mit untypischen Symptomen. Interessant genug, um mich neugierig zu machen. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen hier." House konnte sich das einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Er wird ja auch nicht von Ihnen bezahlt." Murmelte Foreman.

„Das sagst Du so." Chase feixte.

„Sehr witzig." Das fuchste House gewaltig, dass Chase dachte, er müsse für Gefälligkeiten zahlen. Vor allem fuchste es ihn, da es tatsächlich so war.

„Whoa, House! Hat Chase da einen Nerv getroffen?" Foreman stürzte sich nur so auf die Sache.

„Das hat wirklich nichts mit diesem Fall zu tun. Könnt ihr nicht ein Mal eure Hormone ausschalten?" Cameron kam House zu hilfe – nicht nur, um House zu helfen, sondern weil die ständigen Geweihgrößen-Vergleiche ihrer männlichen Kollegen ihr total auf die Nerven gingen.

„Ihm ist übel und er übergibt sich – hat er trotz der Schmerzen im Unterbauch keine Diarrhoe oder haben sie vergessen, das aufzuschreiben?" Camerons Hand wedelte in Richtung Tafel

„Ich vergesse nie was."

Dreifaches Augenrollen. Wenn House in der ‚ich bin der allerbeste und mache nix falsch' Laune war, konnten alle drei sich der aufkommenden Mordgelüste nicht erwehren.

„Die palpatorische Untersuchung war ohne Befund. Keine Spannungen oder Verhärtungen, auch nicht während eines akuten Krampfes. Keine auffälligen Geräusche. Warum klagt jemand über Krämpfe, wenn da keine sind, frage ich mich…" er starrte auf die Tafel. Da war etwas, House konnte es fast sehen, aber es entzog sich ihm immer wieder.

„Vielleicht, weil gar keine da sind. Der Typ simuliert." Mit einem Schulterzucken tat Foreman die Sache ab.

„Das war dann aber eine gute Simulation. Fragen Sie die Schwester, die die Kotze weggewischt hat. War vom Original nicht zu unterscheiden. Alan Turing postulierte, wenn die Simulation nicht vom Original zu unterscheiden ist, dann IST sie das Original."

„Wer zur Hölle ist Alan Turing? Ist das der Patient?" Foreman war schon wieder total genervt.

„Turing war ein genialer Mathematiker und Computerwissenschaftler, der weit mehr Ahnung von Kotze hatte, als Sie." Die Stimme seines Chefs war fast wütend und nahm dann einen drohenden Ton an. „sollte ich feststellen, Dr. Foreman, dass Sie den Patienten mit weniger Einsatz behandeln, nur weil sie Angst vor Hinterladern haben, dann werde ich Sie feuern." Die Atmosphäre im Raum kühlte merklich ab. Allen war klar, dass das keine leere Drohung war.

Die Kaffeemaschine war fertig und röchelte leise vor sich hin. House goss sich ein und probierte – und verzog das Gesicht. Das war ja unerträglich. Warum hatten sie ihn auch gezwungen, kaffee zu kochen? „Ich hole mir was in der Kantine."

„Was hat den denn gebissen?" beschwerte sich der Neurologe kaum dass die Tür zu war.

„Vielleicht nervt es ihn einfach, dass Du jemanden abtutst, nur weil seine Bettgewohnheiten von Deinen abweichen?" Cameron jedenfalls ärgerte das enorm.

„Ach, jetzt hör aber auf!"

„Wieso bekommen gestandene Männer sofort die Krise, wenn sie das Wort ‚schwul' hören? Ihr tut gerade so, als ob das alles Vergewaltiger wären." Cameron erwärmte sich gerade für den Streit.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kenne keine Schwulen."

„Ja ja. Kennst du zehn Männer, dann ist einer davon Schwul. Statistisch gesehen. Aber mit Deiner Einstellung wird sich Dir keiner davon offenbaren. Ist Dir klar, dass die meinsten Selbstmorde unter Teenagern wegen sexueller Identitätskrisen passieren? Weil wir ja eine ach-so-aufgeklärte Gesellschaft sind."

„Was regst Du Dich so auf? Oder willst Du sagen, House geifert nur Cuddy hinterher, um uns alle zu täuschen? Das glaub' ich nämlich nicht."

„Mein bester Freund ist schwul und ich kriege es oft genug mit, wie er sich versteckt, weil er Angst hat. Wie er im Job lügt, damit solche Leute wie Du ihn nicht mobben. Er sollte das nicht nötig haben! Es ist beschämend."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte…" eine unbekannte Stimme unterbrach das hitzige Wortgefecht und alle drei drehten sich zur Tür. Sie sahen den Fremden erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich suche Dr. House. Ich wollte das hier abgeben." Der blonde junge Mann hielt einen Ziploc Beutel in der Hand. Cameron stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Dr. House ist beschäftigt. Ich bin Dr. Cameron; ich arbeite für ihn. Sie können das auch mir geben." Sie streckte die Hand aus.

Der Fremde lächelte sie an und reichte ihr den klarsicht Beutel. Es war ein Standard-Test für okkultes Blut und Cameron wusste plötzlich, wen sie vor sich hatte. Ein sauber beschriftetes Etikett verriet Namen und Datum – perfekt! „Ich werde das gleich ins Labor bringen. Vielleicht möchten Sie so lange warten?" House würde es hassen, wenn sie den Patienten wieder zurückholen müssten. Geduld war keine Stärke des Diagnostikers.

Die strahlenden grauen Augen des Mannes sahen kurz zu Foreman, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder völlig auf Cameron. „Das wird doch hoffentlich nicht nötig sein?" er fuhr sich mit einer schlanken Hand durch den Wust von blonden Locken. Er sah die Tafel und erschrak ein bisschen – das war er. Sie diskutierten ihn. Daher auch der Streit eben. „Oh. Sie…" er deutete auf die Tafel.

„Warum warten Sie nicht nebenan? Das hier dauert nicht lange und Dr. House ist sicher bald wieder da." Cameron wollte es dem Mann nicht zumuten, mit Foreman in einem Raum zu sitzen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel er mitbekommen hatte.

„OK."

Cameron führte ihn in Houses Büro, wo er anfing in den Büchern zu stöbern, eines herausnahm und zu lesen anfing.

Keine fünf Minuten später erschien House, in der Linken balancierte er ein Tablett mit vier Kaffeebechern aus der Starbucks-Filiale auf der anderen Straßenseite. „Das mache ich aber nicht jeden Tag, klar?" er fühlte sich großzügig – der Kopfschmerz war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt und das half seiner Laune deutlich.

„Was macht der in meinem Büro?" House erstarrte, den Kaffee auf halbem Weg zum Mund, als er den Eindringling in seinem Sessel fläzen sah.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht ansteckend." Frotzelte Foreman nun.

„Es ist mir scheißegal, ob es das ist. Ich will keinen Patienten in MEINEM Büro haben." War es nicht genug, dass er sich mit ihnen unten in der Ambulanz abgab?

„Cameron dachte, Sie würden vielleicht mit ihm reden wollen, wenn die Laborergebnisse zurück sind." Chase machte einen schwachen Versuch, Cameron zu verteidigen.

„Seit wann will ich sowas? Ist bei Cameron was durchgebrannt?" Hölle! „Schmeißen sie ihn raus."

„Machen Sie das mal schön selbst,"

„Ich will in mein Büro."

„Können Sie ja. Warten Sie, ich mache Ihnen die Tür auf." Schließlich hatte House beide Hände voll. Chase riß die Tür zu Houses Büro so heftig auf, dass der wartende Patient zusammenzuckte. House schoß einen tötenden Blick auf Chase, denn jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Das würde Chase büßen!

Er humpelte wortlos zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Hi." Grüßte es aus dem Sessel. House ignorierte das geflissentlich und sein ungebetener Gast wandte sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu – er war es ja bereits gewohnt, nicht auf Anhieb beachtet zu werden.

Auf einmal flog die Tür auf und Wilson stürmte herein „Hey, Du glaubst nicht, was eben passiert ist! Oh – Du hast Besuch…?" Wilson blickte fragend auf Houses Sessel und dann auf House.

„Nein. Cameron hat den hier geparkt. Was ist so wichtig, dass Du hierher kommst?" House legte die Füße auf den Schreibtisch.

„Du schuldest mir dreihundert." Wilson freute sich unglaublich darüber, dass er endlich auch mal eine Wette gewonnen hatte.

„Wofür?"

„Ich hatte recht. Johansson aus der Radiologie TRINKT Listerine." Wilson schauderte bei dem Gedanken sichtlich.

„Beweise." Forderte House

„Du hast mein Wort!" Wilson spielte den entrüsteten.

„Ich weiß nicht – ist das dreihundert wert? Hey, würden Sie diesem Kerl hier dreihundert Mäuse geben, nur auf sein Wort hin?" reif House nach hinten zu DuPont.

„Wer mit Ihnen wettet, kann nicht bei Trost sein. Nicht persönlich nehmen, Sir." Meinte der lakonisch.

„Sie lauschen?!" entrüstete sich House.

„Hier sind keine Bilder drin. Nur Text. Voll blöd." DuPont hielt das Buch hoch ‚Simulacra and Simulation' und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann warten Sie doch draußen. Da liegen auch noch ein paar ‚Vanity Fair' ‚rum. Das ist sowieso MEIN Sessel." Giftete House. DuPont hatte nicht vor, sich zu bewegen, aber das brauchte er auch nicht, denn in diesem Moment kam Cameron zurück.

„Und?" House sah sie erwartungsvoll an

„Ich fürchte, Foreman hat das große Los gezogen." Sie hielt House das Ergebnis des Schnelltests hin: man hatte Spuren von Blut gefunden.

„Hmmm. Das passt mir gar nicht in den Plan. Gut, erledigen Sie die Aufnahme und bereiten Sie ihn für den Spaß vor. Ich muß noch was erledigen." Hose kämpfte sich hoch, grabschte Wilsons Ärmel und trollte sich. Das ließ Cameron in der dankbaren Position, nun DuPont die ‚erfreuliche' Nachricht zu überbringen.

Cameron starrte House wütend hinterher, bis ein hüsteln sie daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht alleine war.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie. Mr. DuPont, wir haben in der Probe Blut gefunden. Ich fürchte –„

„Das ist unmöglich." Der jüngere Mann protestierte. „Ich habe Ihrem Chef schon gesagt, dass da nichts war."

„Sehen Sie, das kann ganz verschiedene Ursachen haben. Aber um die abzuklären, müssen wir eine Kolonoskopie machen und das geht nur Stationär."

DuPont seufzte. Da würde nichts was ändern, dachte er sich. Und die Aussicht endlich die Ursache für die immer wiederkehrenden Anfälle zu finden, war reizvoll. „OK. Muß ich gleich hierbleiben oder kann ich noch mal Heim und ein paar Sachen packen?"

„Die Zeit haben Sie noch. Essen Sie aber bitte nichts mehr. Gar nichts. Und seien Sie spätestens um siebzehn Uhr wieder hier, um die Aufnahmeformalitäten zu erledigen."

„Oh, ohne Abendessen ins Bett? War ich so böse?" DuPont schmollte, stand dann auf, und zwinkerte. Cameron musste lachen und fühlte, wie ihr Ärger verflog. Der Patient lächelte zurück. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, eine ernsthafte Erkrankung zu haben – dafür fühlte er sich eigentlich viel zu gut!

FÜNF

Fin DuPont hatte sich gerade in seinem Krankenzimmer eingerichtet. Das letzte Mal war er drei Jahre vorher in einem Krankenhaus gewesen, und das war in England. Dort war er in einem Vier-Bett-Zimmer untergebracht gewesen, aber zumindest hatte das Zimmer Wände gehabt. Hier war man vom Flur nur durch eine Glasfront getrennt. Man konnt nicht einmal in der Nase bohren, ohne dass alles es mitbekamen, dachte Fin.

Hier hatte seine Großmutter auf ‚angemessener Unterbringung' bestanden, was hieß: Einzelzimmen, Chefarzt und vernünftiges Essen. Essen, dass er nicht haben durfte. Klasse! Aufpreis für nichts. Er hatte es ihr ja versucht klarzumachen, aber die alte Dame war mindestens so stur wie er. War wohl genetisch bedingt.

Er hatte sich zwei Bücher mitgebracht und ausserdem sein Notebook – ein heruntergekommenes Teil, aber er liebte sein robustes Toughbook, das er aus einem Armee-Verkauf hatte. Es schien wirklich unkaputtbar zu sein und da er nur als Schreibmaschine brauchte, genügte es noch immer seinen Ansprüchen. Es hatte sogar damals den Sturz überlebt, bei dem er sich das Bein gebrochen hatte.

In der Notebook-Tasche hatte er noch ein paar Dinge aus dem Museum mitgehen lassen. Er arbeitete gerade daran, von daher würde sonst niemand die Dinge vermissen. Warum sollte er die Zeit hier nicht nutzen?

Er trug ein lachhaftes Nachthemd, gegen das er sich nicht hatte wehren können. Schon jetzt ging es ihm auf die Nerven, denn es rutschte dauernd nach oben. Zum hundertsten Mal legte er sein Buch beiseite und zog das Teil runter, als eine Schwester kam und ihm einen Becher mit Abführmittel hinhielt. Er trank ihn mit Todesverachtung leer und fragte sich, ob er sich nicht lieber gleich in der Toilette einsperren sollte.

„Hallo. Ich bin Dr. Foreman. Ich arbeite für Dr. House und werde morgen die Spiegelung durchführen." Der schwarze Schrank war der Typ, der am Nachmittag so homophob geklungen hatte, erinnerte sich Fin sofort.

„Das bezweifele ich."

„Bitte?"

„Ich sagte: ich bezweifele, dass Sie das tun werden." Fin legte sein Buch beiseite und faltete die Hände über seinem Schoß.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie haben doch die Einwilligung bereits Unterschrieben." Foreman war verwirrt.

„Für den Eingriff, ja. Aber nicht für Sie. Ich habe von homophoben Idioten die Nase voll. Schicken Sie jemand anderen oder am besten gleich Ihren Chef." Für Fin war das Gespräch beendet.

„Ich besitze alle Qualifikationen –„

„Technisch vielleicht. Leider traue ich Ihnen nicht. Und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass das ein grundlegender Bestandteil der Arzt-Pateienten-Beziehung ist. Ich. Will. Sie. Nicht. Auf wiedersehen."

Sowas war Foreman noch nie passiert! Wütend kehrte er in ihr Büro zurück. „Was hast Du ihm erzählt, Cameron?"

„Wem? Was meinst Du?" Alison war verwirrt.

„DuPont. Er will mich nicht. Er hat mich einen homophoben Idioten genannt und rausgeworfen!" er wurde so laut, dass House nebenan sein TV ausschaltete und interessiert zusah.

„Daran bist Du ja wohl selbst schuld. Ich habe ihm gar nichts gesagt. Ich diskreditiere Leute nicht hinterrücks. Er wird hier gestanden haben und hat gehört, was wir gesagt haben. Dann hat er zwei und zwei zusammengezählt. Wenn Du Dich ärgern willst, dann über Dich selbst."

„Du bist für ihn, was für Dich ein Redneck ist." Grinste Chase.

„Danke für die Unterstützung!"

„Wenn Du nicht so voreingenommen wärst, hättest Du feststellen können, dass er sehr nett ist." Cameron hakte nach.

„Was habt ihr Frauen alle mit den Schwuppen?" fragte Foreman atemlos.

„Sie sind harmlos." House lehnte in der Tür zu seinem Büro. „Jeder Hetero will eine Frau ins Bett kriegen. Das ist das primäre Ziel. Frauen wissen das, sie sind ja nicht blöde. Ein Schwuler kann einfach ein guter Kumpel sein und Frauen finden das entspannend. Eigentlich empfinden Sie, Foreman, jetzt mal das, was Frauen bei ‚normalen' Männern immer fühlen. Das macht Sie unsicher. Vielleicht ändert diese Erfahrung ja Ihren Umgang mit Frauen?"

Cameron starrte House sprachlos an. War sein zweiter Vorname jetzt ‚Freud'?

„Ja? Soll ich sie lieber so wie Sie behandeln? Ich wollte eigentlich nicht als Mönch leben." Foreman starrte House wütend an.

Die Augen seines Chefs verengten sich und blitzen kalt, die Finger der rechten Hand umklammerten den Stock so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden. Chase taxierte die beiden Kontrahenten während Cameron ernsthaft überlegte, ob es an der Zeit wäre Wilson oder einen Feuerlöscher zu holen.

Aber es passierte gar nichts. So schnell wie Houses Wut hochgekocht war, so schnell hatte der erfahrene Arzt sie auch wieder im Griff. „Cameron, Sie erledigen das. Wenn er weiter rumzickt, schmeißen Sie ihn raus." House machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und vergrub sich wieder in seinen Büchern.

Bevor Cameron irgendwas sagen konnte – falls das überhaupt ihre Absicht gewesen war, stürmte Foreman an ihr vorbei nach draussen „Sag jetzt bloß nichts!" er schlug die Tür so feste zu, dass die ganze Glaswand wackelte.

Es war fast Mitternacht als Greg House beschloß, heim zu gehen. Das Krankenhaus war still und friedlich, nur die Nachtbeleuchtung war an. Sein Bein war heute recht artig gewesen, aber mit zunehmender Müdigkeit wurde es schwieriger, es zu ignorieren. Zu seiner Überraschung brannte im einzigen belegten Zimmer seiner Station noch Licht. DuPont saß an dem kleinen Tisch im Zimmer und schrieb.

House schob die Tür auf. „Sie sollten schlafen."

„Das werde ich morgen sowieso." DuPont blickte auf und deutete auf den anderen Stuhl. Der Arzt kam näher, Neugier hatte ihn gepackt.

„sind Sie immer so beschäftigt?" fragte House

„Und Sie?"

„Touché." House setzte sich. „Und?"

„naja, wenn ich hier nichts zu tun habe, kann ich auch einen Artikel schreiben. Macht sich immer gut... Woher wussten Sie's?" Fin lehnte sich zurück und musterte den Arzt interessiert.

„Daß Sie Archäologe sind? Ich war eine Weile in Ägypten und habe hobbymäßig im Sand gewühlt." House war klar, dass er im Vergleich zu DuPont ein totaler Dilettant war.

„Aber es hat Sie nicht so richtig gepackt, hmm?"

„Das hier," House machte ein umfassende Geste, „das ist das größere Puzzle. Und zu viele Stümper."

„Sie machen mir Mut! Ist Dr. Cameron so gut wie sie nett ist?"

„Ich stelle keine Nieten ein!"

„Wollen Sie es sehen?" fragte Fin plötzlich.

„Was?" fragte House misstrauisch.

„Das Besteck." Antwortete Fin mit verschwörerischer Stimme.

House Augen wurden groß „Sie haben es hier!?" der Arzt spürte einen Schauer seinen Rücken herunterrieseln.

„Pssst!" Fin sprang auf und schloß seinen Schrank auf, holte ein kleines Kästchen heraus und trug es zum Tisch – vorsichtig wie ein rohes Ei. House erkannte, dass es wirklich das Original sein musste, so wie der andere Mann sich benahm. Das war Wahnsinn! Ein unbezahlbares Artefakt in einem Krankenhausspind! Er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Kästchen losreißen. Er würde nie mehr vergessen, wie die schlanken Finger langsam den Deckel hoben. Im harten Licht der Neonröhren funkelte das bronzene Schädelöffnungsbesteck, 5000 Jahre alt, wie neu.

„Hol mich der Teufel…." Flüsterte House.

„Allerdings. Das ist besser als Drogen." Fins puls schlug schneller in Erinnerung an das Auffinden. „Sie können es anfassen. Es ist Bronze und wird nicht leiden." House sah aus wie ein Kind vor'm Weihnachtsaum. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Danke, aber… das ist so schon großartig genug." Die positive Stimmung war so gut, dass er sogar sein Bein vergaß. „Wie war das, als Sie es gefunden haben?"

Und Fin erzählte.

Der junge Wissenschaftler war ein begnadeter Geschichtenerzähler, der es schaffte, die Atmosphäre einer Szene lebhaft wiederzugeben. Dazu kam, dass House begeisterter Hobbyarchäologe war, wenn auch nur in der Theorie.

Nach einer Weile holte House seinen Scotch aus dem Büro und sie versüßten sich so die Nacht, ignorierten die Nachtschwester, die missbilligend auf den Alkohol sah. Am Ende saßen sie nebeneinander vor Fins Notebook und sahen sich die Fotos an, die Fin in Ägypten, Irland und Schottland gemacht hatte. Um drei Stand House auf.

„Als Ihr Arzt befehle ich Ihnen, ins Bett zu gehen. Sie haben Morgen noch einiges vor."

„Ja, Sir." Fin salutierte, gähnte und schloß das kostbare Artefakt ein, bevor er sich ins Bett legte. „Gute Nach, Doc."

SECHS

Am nächsten Morgen lief erst einmal alles ruhig an: House drückte sich um den Papierkram, seine Welpen taten, was sonst zu erledigen war. Als es Zeit für die Darmspiegelung ihres neuesten Patienten war, verschwand Cameron, um diese durchzuführen. Foreman schien immer noch zu schmollen. Die Schwestern erzählten sich den neuesten Klatsch.

Auf Cuddys Erscheinen war House in keiner Weise vorbereitet – er hatte doch in letzter Zeit nichts angestellt?

„Cuddy, hi! Wie geht's den Zwillingen?" wie üblich starrte House nicht in Cuddys Gesicht.

„Sparen Sie sich die Ablenkung, House. Ich bin's ja fast gewöhnt, dass sich die Leute über Sie aufregen. Aber wenn jetzt auch noch Ihre Leute zu Ärschen mutieren, dann geht das zu weit." Cuddy stemmte ihre Hände in die Taille.

„Hat Chase einem Kind den Lutscher geklaut?" House hatte wirklich keine Ahung, worauf das hier hinauslief.

„Ihr Patient. Seine Großmutter spendet regelmäßig und Ihr Foreman –„

„Hey, mein Patient hat Foreman beleidigt, OK? Er hat Foreman einen ‚homophoben Idioten' genannt. Foreman ist kein Idiot." Nicht, dass er Foremans offensichtliche Missbilligung durchgehen lassen wollte, aber immerhin hatte er ihn ja eingestellt.

„Er hat ihn wohl kaum ohne Grund so genannt." Cuddy hatte gelernt, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen und bei House war das sehr wichtig. Der Mann hatte gerade erklärt, dass Foreman durchaus homophobe Anwandlungen hatte.

„Ist ja gut." House wuchtete sich hoch und humpelte zum Besprechungsraum. Er öffnete die Tür und bellte: „Foreman! Hier rein." Er ließ die Tür offen und setzte sich wieder. Es war zeit für eine öffentliche Erniedrigung. Foreman war selbst schuld!

Sein Scherge hatte schon so eine Ahnung, um was es sich handeln könnte und sah nicht wirklich glücklich drein, als er hereinkam und die Tür hinter sich schloß. „Ja, bitte?"

„Dr. Cuddy ist hier in ihrer Funktion als Schießhund. Jemand ist unglücklich über Ihr unprofessionelles Verhalten von gestern." House sah sein Welpchen scharf an.

Na klasse! Dachte Foreman. Die Tucke ist also auch noch losgelaufen, um darüber zu heulen, dass er ein Gespräch belauscht hatte, dass nicht für dessen Ohren bestimmt war. „Ich habe mich dem Patienten gegenüber vollkommen wertneutral verhalten. In den zwei Minuten, in denen ich Kontakt mit ihm hatte, ist nichts passiert, was in irgendeiner Art und Weise Anlass zur Beschwerde gäbe."

„Dr. Cuddy hat Bedenken, dass Ihre persönlichen Ressentiments sich negativ auf die Qualität Ihrer Arbeit auswirken. Und damit negativ auf die Geberfreude bestimmter Gönner dieses Hauses." Der Gehstock schlug rhythmisch auf den Boden.

„Und Sie?" fragte Foreman seinen Chef.

Houses blaue Augen blitzten. „ich gehe nicht von Annahmen aus. Sollten aber die Fakten Dr. Cuddys Befürchtungen bestätigen, werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie hätten mich nie getroffen." House Stimme war tief und drohend, so wie Foreman sie noch nie gehört hatte. „Wir sind Ärzte, Foreman. Es hat uns einen Scheiß zu interessieren, wen wir da behandeln. Wir sind nicht Richter oder Henker. Wir heilen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sehen Sie das anders?"

„Nein, Sir." Knirschte der dunkelhäutige Mann.

„Für's Protokoll: Es gibt keine Bedenken an der Professionalität von Dr. Foreman. Zufrieden?" House sah Cuddy an. Es fuchste ihn, dass Cuddy ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Er wollte entscheiden, wann er wen zur Sau machte! Und es fuchste ihn genauso, dass Foreman sich so hatte gehen lassen.

Cuddy nickte „Sehen Sie zu, dass das so bleibt, Dr. House." Sagte sie eisig.

„Das war's, Foreman. Sie können gehen." House Stock zeigte zur Tür, den anderen Mann herablassend hinauswerfend. Foreman ging, ließ aber die Verbindungstür offen stehen.

Als Cuddy schon fast raus war, rief House hinterher „Nachtrag für's Protokoll: Spendenbeträge haben keine Auswirkung auf die Qualität mit der wir unsere Patienten behandeln." Seit dem Zwischenspiel mit Vogler war House in dieser Beziehung außerordentlich pingelig und schmierte die Sache Cuddy auf's Brot, wann immer er konnte.

Cuddy biß sich auf die Lippen und tat, als hätte sie das nicht gehört.

Gregory House war stinksauer. Hatte er es mit erwachsenen, gebildeten Leuten zu tun, oder hütete er einen Sack debiler Flöhe? Musste er jetzt auch noch den Kopf für die Fehler seiner Welpen hinhalten? Jaaa, wenn es wenigstens ein medizinischer Faux-Pas gewesen wäre! Dann hätte er ja mit Recht dafür gerade stehen müssen. Aber für die persönliche Hinrverbranntheit von irgendwem…. //was tut der, wenn er herausfindet, dass sein Patient ein Kinderschänder ist? Dreht er ihm den Tropf ab? Verfluchte Scheiße// das konnte er nicht durchgehen lassen!

Er tigerte wütend durch den Raum, um die Anspannung loszuwerden. Auf und ab, von der Kaffeemaschine zu seinem Schreibtisch und zurück. Die Linke knüllte den überdimensionalen Tennisball zusammen. Auf und ab, auf und ab. Es half nichts.

„Der Typ hätte nicht gleich heulen gehen müssen." Maulte Foreman. „War doch klar…"

Abrupt blieb House stehen und wirbelte auf dem linken Bein herum. Die Adern in seinem Hals schwollen an und er schrie Foreman an: „Sie selbstgerechtes Arschloch! Ich kann's nicht fassen. Was kommt als nächstes? Lassen sie den angeschossenen Geiselnehmer verbluten? Herrgott noch mal, was bilden Sie sich ein?"

„Ich –„

„Halten Sie die Klappe!" donnerte House. „Wenn Sie so denken, dann beeinflusst das Ihre Arbeit. Das KÖNNEN Sie gar nicht verhindern!" House humpelte näher zu dem Tisch, an dem Foreman immer noch saß.

Auf dem Flur blieben Schwestern stehen und flohen dann. Chase stoppte kurz auf dem Flur und rannte dann zu Wilson „House bringt Foreman um!"

„Sie tragen hier Ihre ‚armes Ghettokid überwindet weiße Benachteiligung' Attitüde zur Schau und halten Sie jedem Weißen ins Gesicht. Nur übersehen Sie dabei vollkommen, dass Sie keinen Furz besser sind. Wer hier hinkommt, wird behandelt, egal ob er Satan anbetet, schwul ist oder Geiseln nimmt. Ist das klar?"

Foreman war völlig geplättet. House war ja total ausgerastet! Zum allerersten Mal hatte er fast Angst vor seinem Chef. Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

Unbeachtet von beiden war Wilson hereingekommen, bereit seinen Freund jederzeit von was auch immer abzuhalten. Er stand in der Tür – die Spannung im Raum war spürbar. House zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Ist das klar? Sagen Sie jetzt ‚ja' oder gehen sie mir aus den Augen." Houses Stimme war jetzt leise, aber nicht weniger bedrohlich. Ein leidenschaftliches Feuer brannte in seinem Blick.

„Ja." Foreman schluckte.

House nickte und rauschte wortlos an Wilson vorbei. Der Onkologe hastete hinterher – bis sie in der Herrentoilette in einer Sackgasse angekommen waren. „Was war denn das eben?" fragte Wilson ehrlich erstaunt. So in Rage kam House nur selten!

Der wusch sich das Gesicht und kämmte dann mit nassen Fingern durch seine Haare und starrte in den Spiegel. „Wir behandeln Menschen nicht nach ihrer Hautfarbe. Oder ihrem Strafregister. Wir erstellen keine Wertbeurteilung bevor wir entscheiden, ob wir jemanden behandeln."

„Nein. Du entscheidest das danach, ob es spannend genug ist." Erinnerte Wilson ihn vorsichtig.

„Lass mich da raus!" House drehte sich um und wieder war da diese Feuer in seinen Augen.

„Du kannst nicht Anderen eine Predigt halten, ohne dass Du Dich selbst vorbildlich verhältst."

„Ich lehne nicht eine Behandlung ab, weil der Mensch mir nicht passt. Der ist mir egal!" wetterte House.

„Klasse. DAS ist natürlich weit moralischer." Wilson drehte sich um, um House etwas mehr Privatsphäre am Urinal zu gönnen.

„Es ist auf jeden Fall wertneutral. Wenn wir Interesse an der Person entwickeln, negativ oder positiv, dann beeinflusst das unser Handeln. Und das ist nicht gut. Deswegen behandelt man keine Freunde oder Verwandte." House wusch sich die Hände und Wilson reichte ihm ein Papierhandtuch.

Wilson machte eine zustimmende Miene.

„Und ich werde sowas gar nicht erst anfangen lassen. Besser ich stelle den Kerl da draußen gleich richtig in den Senkel, dann ist Ruhe, als dass er mal wirklich einen Fehler wegen sowas macht. DANN müsste ich ihm nämlich den Arsch aufreißen weil jemand wirklich zu Schaden gekommen ist. So hab' ich nur hohen Blutdruck und Foreman ein bisschen Adrenalin. Prävention." House blickte auf seine Uhr. „Ich muß jetzt Fernsehen. Cameron führte Regie in ‚Die Dunkelheit der Därme' schauriger Streifen mit einem echten Arschologen in der Hauptrolle – echt Scheiße." Sprach's und ließ Wilson stehen.

Alle vier Ärzte sahen sich gemeinsam die Aufnahme der Darmspiegelung an. Cameron hatte angedeutet, die Ursache bereits gefunden zu haben und als der Film sich der Stelle näherte, sagte sie, „Achtung, da kommt es gleich ins Bild." Sie war durchaus stolz auf die Entdeckung, denn es war wirklich leicht zu übersehen.

„Stop!" rief House. „Was ist das?" er zeigte auf eine winzige dunkle Stelle auf der Darmwand.

„Die Blutung." Cameron verstand die Frage ihres Chefs nicht.

„Das ist doch keine geplatzte Ader." Erklärte ihr Chef lässig.

„Was soll es denn sonst sein?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher…" er presste fast seine Nase gegen den Schirm und fragte sich, ob er nicht langsam über eine Brille nachdenken sollte.

„Sie können es vergrößern." Erklärte Chase.

„Echt?"

„Ja. Das ist das neue Digitale Equipment. Moment…" Chase zoomte die Fragliche Stelle heran.

„Das sieht ja aus wie… eine… eine Öffnung!" Cameron klappte der Mund auf.

„Und es sieht gar nicht nach einer Verletzung aus." House grübelte laut „das ist zu weit drinnen, um die Folge von irgendwelchen wilden Spielchen zu sein…."

„Vielleicht eine Spontane Sache? Ein Pneumothorax kann auch spontan entstehen. Wenn das Gewebe geschwächt ist, wäre das möglich." Offerierte Foreman vorsichtig. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob House sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ein spontaner Pneu ist zwar spontan, aber die Ursache ist Husten, Lachen, irgendwas." House war total sachlich. Die Idee wollte House nicht ganz verwerfen

„Blähungen?"

„Der Wind des Todes. Das muß ja ein Monsterfurz gewesen sein!" frotzelte Chase. Cameron rollte die Augen während ihre beiden Kollegen laut lachten. House bekam das alles scheinbar nicht mit, er nagte an seiner Unterlippe und murmelte leise vor sich hin:

„Wenn das ein Loch wäre…. Da müsste es doch eine Entzündung geben…. Fieber…. Feces im Bauchraum – da wäre er doch schon abgenippelt… wo geht's da nur hin? Wir sind doch noch im Dickdarm…" House versuchte nachzuvollziehen, wie viele Windungen sie schon gesehen hatten. Aber man konnte ja zurückspulen.

„Wie groß ist das? Gibt's einen Maßstab?" die Frage ging an Chase.

„Moment… „ der jüngere Arzt klickte ein wenig in den Menüs herum und dann erschien ein Maßstab auf dem Bild.

„Das ist ja winzig. Ein Millimeter, höchsten zwei. Geht das noch größer?" er wurde schon wieder ungeduldig.

Chase vergrößerte das Bild, aber die Auflösung ließ nicht zu, dass es noch klarer erkennbar wurde. Cameron schien vergessen und das ärgerte sie durchaus. Immerhin hatte Sie es gefunden!

„Wenn das kein Loch ist….. wo geht's dann da hin?" House lehnte seinen Kopf auf den Griff der Gehhilfe, vollkommen versunken in das aktuelle Problem. Ein Loch, welches keines war…. Das war dann eine Öffnung. Aber wohin? Was hatte sie da zu suchen//vielleicht müssen wir noch mal rein und dann in die Höhle des Löwen…// sein Kopf schnellte nach oben.

„Wilson! Schaff mir einer Wilson her!"

Foreman eilte davon, gerne bereit, seine Scharte auszuwetzen.

Kurz darauf war der Onkologe anwesend.

„Was hast Du denn?" fragte Wilson. „Eine besonders schaurige Szene?"

„Sag mir, was Du da siehst." House deutete auf den Monitor.

Wilson kam herum und sah hin, dann beugte er sich vor, was Chase zwang, sich zu ducken. Wilsons Hand griff nach der Maus, Chases verschwand beinahe zeitgleich von dort. Wilson zoomte ein und aus, tat dies und das mit der Software und endlich stellte er sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Das ist ein Loch, würde ich sagen. Und so wie es aussieht keines, dass auf irgendeine Verletzung zurückzuführen ist. Es klingt verrückt, aber es sieht aus, als ob es da hingehören würde. Wo ist das?"

„Ich schätze, in der Mitte des Colon descendens. Cameron?" House fragte lieber nach, um sicher zu sein.

„Das ist richtig." Bestätigte diese.

„Das gefällt mir nicht, House." Wilson runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn das keine Verletzung ist, dann – es könnte eine Neubildung sein, die sich in den Bauchraum ausgestülpt hat."

„Ich glaube, ich habe mal sowas gelesen." House nickte nachdenklich. „War nicht gut. Cameron, besorgen Sie Wilson Blut vom Patienten, damit wir auf Krebsmarker untersuchen können.

„Hallo." Cameron schob die Zimmertür auf. DuPont lag im Bett und las eine Segelzeitschrift. Er sah blass aus, aber das war wohl kein Wunder.

„Hi." DuPont legte die Zeitung weg und sah die Ärztin erwartungsvoll an. „Und?"

„Wir sind noch an der Auswertung. Und wir benötigen noch mal Blut für weitere Tests."

DuPont seufzte. „Man könnte meinen, Sie versorgen hier irgendwo einen Vampir!" dann wurde er ernst „Sie haben also entweder gar nichts gefunden, oder etwas sehr unschönes?"

Während Cameron die Blutabnahme vorbereitete, gab sie dem Patienten eine kurze Zusammenfassung „Weil wir nicht wissen, was es ist, würden wir gerne einiges ausschließen, bevor wir entscheiden, ob wir noch mal nachsehen müssen."

„Nochmal?!" DuPont war entsetzt. Er fühlte sich so schon als ob ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Hintern aufgerissen worden wäre. Außerdem hatte er erbärmlichen Hunger – man hatte ihm immer noch nicht gestattet, zu essen!

„War es so schlimm?" Cameron machte einen betretenen Eindruck. „Ich war wirklich ganz vorsichtig."

„Haben Sie das mal über sich ergehen lassen?"

„Äh.. nein." Die Ärztin errötete ein wenig.

„Also, wenn ihnen mal Jemand droht, ihnen den Hintern aufzureißen, dann machen Sie besser, war er von Ihnen will, denn das hier ist – echt fies, Frau Doktor." DuPont zog ein dramatisches Gesicht. „Außerdem habe ich wahnsinnig Hunger." Wie um das zu bestätigen knurrte sein Magen erschreckend laut.

„Du liebe Güte! Haben Sie ein wildes Tier unterm Bett?" Cameron lachte. Dieser Kerl war extrem charmant und gutaussehend – eine Schande, dass er für die weibliche Welt verloren war! „Hören Sie, ich verspreche Ihnen dass wir uns beeilen und sobald wir sicher sind, dass wir nicht alles wiederholen müssen, bekommen Sie was zu Essen."

„Super!" DuPont strahlte und Cameron schickte sich an den Raum zu verlassen.

„Ach, eine Bitte: wenn Sie Dr. House sehen, sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass das gestern Abend richtig Spaß gemacht hat." Er strahlte Cameron an – sie würde ihm sowieso keinen Wunsch abschlagen können, aber jetzt war sie derart neugierig, dass Sie schon deswegen die Bitte erfüllt hätte.

„Natürlich."

„Also kein Krebs." Konstatierte House als die Tests endlich vorlagen.

„Alle Marker negativ. Und in der Familie gibt es scheinbar nur gesunde Tote und Sportunfälle." Wilson was happy: „Kein Fall für mich, Kumpel."

House sah auf die Uhr. „Nochmal reinschauen kriegen wir heute nicht mehr hin – die sind schon alle zu Hause."

„Naja, er fällt ja nicht gleich tot um. Da kann er auch bis Morgen warten." Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern

„Er hat Hunger!" warf Cameron vorwurfsvoll ein.

„Oh. Der Arme!" House war einfach ätzend!

„Er hat seit über dreißig Stunden nichts gegessen, House!" Cameron hatte wieder jemandem zum Verteidigen gefunden, dachte sich House.

„Sowas. Heute Morgen war das hier noch ein Krankenhaus. Und jetzt eine Garküche?" er schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf. „Wie konnte ich das übersehen?"

„Sie können doch nichtmal fünf Stunden ohne Futter verbringen – die Pillen außer Acht gelassen."

Wilson wusste nicht, ob er amüsiert oder genervt sein sollte, entschied sich für letzteres und machte daher einen Vorschlag zur Güte: „Macht doch einen Ultraschall."

„Häh?" House starrte Wilson an.

„Das ist diese altmodische Methode, die so ein Saurier wie Du doch wohl noch kennen sollte. Mobile Ultraschallgeräte stehen überall herum, jeder Idiot kann sie bedienen und ihr müsst nicht warten. Du könntest es selbst erledigen." Wilsons Gesicht sagte klar, dass er implizit House mit einem Idioten gleichsetzte. Solche kleinen Spitzen waren in ihren Unterhaltungen an der Tagesordnung.

„Er mag meine kalten Fingerchen nicht." House schmollte kurz „Cameron, besorgen Sie ein Ultraschallgerät. Auf dem Rückweg kommen Sie hier vorbei, ich gehe mit."

„Prima. Du brauchst mich dann ja nicht mehr – ich komme sowieso schon zu spät." Wilson zog schon seinen Laborkittel aus.

„Wen triffst Du denn?"

„Bridges. Wir werden uns den ganzen Abend das Maul über Dich zerreißen." Bevor House dazu noch etwas sagen konnte, war Wilson verschwunden. House humpelte in den Flur und rief seinem Freund hinterher „Das wird das Letzte sein, was Du je tust!" Im Konferenzraum saßen noch Chase und Foreman und sahen ihren Chef fragend an. „Na los, verschwinden Sie! Cameron schafft das schon alleine – und ich passe ja auf sie auf."

Die Beiden ließen sich nicht zweimal sagen, sie sollten gefälligst Feierabend machen und verließen beinahe fluchtartig das Gebäude. House schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnten sie gehen, jetzt, wo das Ganze doch gerade erst interessant wurde!

Mit dem mobilen Ultraschall auf dem Weg zum Patienten bemerkte Cameron „Ich soll Ihnen für den schönen Abend gestern danken. Seit wann machen Sie denn auf Quality Time mit Patienten?"

House zuckte zusammen. Weia, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das herauskommen würde. Geübt, wie er im Haltung bewahren und Verschleiern seiner selbst war, fing er sich aber sofort und beschloss, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.

„Das war privat." House freute sich diebisch über Camerons blicke.

„Wer soll DAS denn glauben?" schnaubte sie.

„Meine liebe Frau Dr. Cameron, auch wenn es Sie einen Scheiß angeht, so habe ich doch ein Privatleben. Und das bleibt eben das: privat." Cameron hätte gerne noch nachgefragt, aber leider war es nicht all zu weit zu DuPonts Zimmer. House öffnete die Tür, damit Cameron das Gerät hineinfahren konnte.

„Kein Essen." DuPont warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Apparatur, nicht sicher, was nun auf ihn zukäme.

„Dr. Cameron hat uns zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie darben. Anstatt also bis morgen zu warten und noch mal eine Expedition in die tiefsten Tiefen zu unternehmen, machen wir's auf die altmodische Tour. Wir müssen mal an Ihren Bauch. Machen Sie mal frei." House wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Bett. „Aber nicht zu viel – wir wollen doch nicht, dass Dr, Cameron rot wird."

Cameron verfluchte House, war aber Profi genug, sich nicht vor dem Patienten zu streiten.

„Wieviel brauchen Sie denn?" Fin zog unter der Decke das Nachthemd hoch und erkannte jetzt dessen Praktische Seite.

„Eine Handbreit über und unter dem Bauchnabel." House sah zu, wie Cameron alles vorbereitete und kaltes Kontaktgel auf Fins Bauch auftrug. Sie nahm den großen Sensorkopf in die Hand und begann zu suchen. House rückte näher heran und starrte auf das Bild.

„Bisschen Tiefer rein… da! Ja, sehr gut." House dirigierte Cameron mit ruhiger Stimme. In solchen Situationen bekam Cameron immer eine Gänsehaut, vor allem wenn er, so wie jetzt, so nahe war, dass Sie glaubte, die Wärme seines Körpers zu fühlen. Sie würde wohl nie über ihn hinwegkommen!

Er griff an ihr vorbei zum Gerät und machte einen Ausdruck. „Können Sie nicht an der Darmschlinge vorbei?" Die Windungen waren in der Tat im Wege.

„Soll ich sie mit einem Stock wegschubsen?" was dachte der Kerl sich? „Wenn Sie meinen, Sie kommen besser dran, bitte." Cameron hielt ihrem Chef den Sensorkopf hin.

„Mein Gott, was sind Sie heute wieder empfindlich!" er rollte die Augen „Kriegen Sie ihre Tage oder was?" er drückte Fin den Stock in die Hand und stellte sich auf die linke Seite des Bettes. Der Sensor drückte tief in den Bauch und Fin hielt instinktiv dagegen. „Entspannen Sie sich, sonst wird das nie was. Ah ja… vielleicht…. Cameron, machen Sie ein Bild, wenn ich es sage!" House drückte mit der freien Hand tief in den Bauch das Patienten.

„Au!" beschwerter der sich prompt.

„Sorry, aber das geht nicht anders. Ist gleich vorbei." House kontrollierte seine Manipulation auf dem Bildschirm. Er schaffte es, den Darm etwas zur Seite zu drücken und einen besseren Blick auf – was-auch-immer zu bekommen. „Jetzt. Und Ausmessen nicht vergessen!"

Fin hoffte, er habe es nun überstanden, aber statt dessen bohrten die Hände des Arztes weiter. House sah weiter auf den Monitor und grunzte nur ab und zu. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es Fin, hörte House endlich auf. Er griff einige Papiertücher und wischte sich die Hände ab. „Es ist schön fest. Klar zu fühlen. Ich schätze, es ist so groß wie Ihre Faust. Machen wir morgen ein MRT." Ordnete er an. Cameron nickte und sammelte die Bilder ein.

„Was ist es denn?" Fin DuPont fühlte sich, als ob die Ärzte vergessen hätten, dass er anwesend war. Er hatte Ultraschallbilder noch nie lesen können – hasste diese Methode, die auch bei ungewissen oder möglicherweise sehr kostbaren, empfindlichen Funden angewendet wurde.

„Tja, auf den ersten Blick…" House präsentierte ihm den Monitor, „ist es eine Zyste. Hier das da ist Ihre Niere das ein Stückchen Milz, da vorne im Weg der Dickdarm – den habe ich mal bisschen weggeschoben. Und das hier," seine schlanke, kräftige Hand grenzte ein dunkles Areal ab, „das ist es."

„Es?"

„Es gehört da nicht hin. Wir vermuten eine gutartige Neubildung. Mit dem MRT bekommen wir morgen ein klareres Bild, aber es scheint, man kann das relativ einfach wegmachen."

„So groß… aber es ist kein Krebs, ja?" Fin war immer noch deutlich beunruhigt und im Moment war er nicht in der Stimmung um zu flirten!

„Kein Krebs."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Weil wir das längst getestet haben!" prahlte House. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Cameron, machen Sie ihn sauber! Und geben Sie ihm was zu essen! Oder wollen Sie den Mann verhungern lassen?" der letzte Satz war sehr vorwurfsvoll. Cameron konnte es kaum fassen und starrte ihrem Chef sprachlos hinterher.

Erst das rascheln von Papier riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Fin wischte das eklige Gel vom Bauch. „Er muss wirklich wahnsinnig gut sein, sonst könnte er damit nicht durchkommen." Meinte er.

„Ja. Ja er ist wirklich brillant." Cameron konnte den bewundernden Ton in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Sie sollten es aber nicht hinnehmen." Fin wand sich unter der Decke, um das dämliche Hemdchen wieder herunterzubekommen.

„Was soll ich machen? Er ist mein Chef." Cameron zuckte die Schultern.

„Aber er WILL doch, dass Sie ihm Kontra geben!" Fin lachte, „Damit bekommen Sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht mit bravem Gehorsam."

„Ich bin kein Hündchen."

„Für ihn schon, solange Sie alles tun, was er verlangt. So kriegen Sie ihn nie."

„Bitte?" Cameron war sprachlos. War sie derart durchschaubar?

„Ach, die Schwestern tratschen ohne Ende und mir ist SEHR langweilig." Fin lehnte sich zurück und grinste. Er bekam üblicherweise, was er wollte. Und er verstand es, seinen Charme einzusetzen. „Sie hatten zwei Dates mit ihm. Zum zweiten haben Sie ihn gezwungen. Der Grund muss ihm sehr wichtig gewesen sein."

„Wow."

„er ist schon ein Sahnestückchen, Ihr Dr. House." Fin seufzte sehnsüchtig.

Cameron wurde rot und erwiderte nichts. Dann fing sie sich. Dieser Kerl würde House eh nicht kriegen, da war sie sicher, aber sie würde sicherstellen, dass House nicht weh getan würde! „Er ist keine Kerbe auf einem Stück Holz!"

„Nein, das ist er sicher nicht." Fins Stimme war verträumt. „Hören Sie, Frau Doktor, wenn sie mir was zu Essen besorgen, sage ich Ihnen, was House ticken lässt."

„Und das wäre?" sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Patient in Windeseile herausgefunden hatte, woran sie immer noch knobelte! Unmöglich!

„Bestecke, Dr. Cameron. Aus Bronze."

Das MRT am nächsten Tag bestätigte die bisherigen Befunde: Eine Zyste an der Darmwand, aufgestielt und daher mit minimalen Beeinträchtigungen für den Darm zu entfernen. Die Aussichten auf eine erfolgreiche OP waren da und DuPont willigte sofort in die OP ein. Der rest des Tages verstrich mit Standard-Untersuchungen zur OP-Vorbereitung. In Folge hatte House wunderbar wenig zu tun und verbrachte die Zeit in seinem Büro nachdem er mit dem Operateur den anstehenden Eingriff besprochen hatte.

Es gibt Menschen, die haben auf dem stillen Örtchen die besten Ideen. Andere suchen dort einen Moment der Ruhe, überzeugt davon, dass niemand sie dort suchen oder stören würde. Wilson war aus beiden Gründen dort. Der Tag hatte es in sich gehabt und er genoss die relative Stille, das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt, Augen zu, saß er einfach da.

Es gibt aber auch eine Menge Leute, die auf der Toilette tratschen und klatschen, was das Zeug hält. Und nicht nur Frauen gehen nur in Gruppen dorthin. Männer sind keinen Deut besser.

„Doch, der Typ ist schwul. Pete kennt ihn aus einschlägigen Kneipen."

„Und Du meinst…. Oh Mann, wer hätte das gedacht? Die ganzen Weiber sabbern doch dauern hinter ihm her!"

„Ist Dir noch nie aufgefallen, dass die meisten Frauen hinter den warmen Brüdern herhecheln? Jedenfalls haben sie laut Pete die Nacht hier zusammen verbracht."

„Mit seinem eigenen Patienten?"

„Ja."

„Das wird House den Job kosten, wenn's rauskommt."

Wilson riss die Augen auf und hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. House? Die redeten über… House!

„Sie können ihn nicht rausschmeißen, weil er vom anderen Ufer ist, aber wenn er hier mit einem Patienten rummacht schon. Der glaubt schließlich, er könnte tun und lassen, was er wollte."

„House vögelt seinen Patienten – nen Kerl! Hammerhart."

Die stimmen verschwanden. Wilson saß wie gelähmt auf seinem Porzellan-Thron. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was er mit diesem Geschwätz anfangen sollte. Greg war schon massiv ausgerastet, als Foreman sich abwertend über Schwule geäußert hatte.. Aber ER hätte das doch merken müssen, oder? Aber es gab keine Frauen in Houses Leben. Und wer war schon in Houses Alter noch Single? Meist waren das verkappte Schwule… Nein. House war nicht schwul. Aber er würde seinen Freund warnen müssen, denn solches Gerede war gefährlich!

Am späten Nachmittag fasste er sich ein Herz und ging zu seinem Termin bei Dr. Bridges. Er war pünktlich und wurde auch sehr bald hineingerufen.

„Hi." Er erwartete eine Zurechtweisung, denn er hatte einen Termin ausfallen lassen – natürlich ohne Ankündigung – und hatte die Physio geschwänzt.

„Dr. House, Mein Physiotherapeut hat Sie vermisst."

„Ich war beschäftigt." Murmelte House.

„Und Sie haben einen Termin bei mir versäumt, auch ohne berscheid zu geben." Bridges war weder sauer noch Schulmeisterlich. Sie stellte einfach nur die Fakten fest.

„Was soll ich machen? Leute werden nicht nach meinem Terminplan krank." Er zuckte die Schultern und blickte Bridges unschuldig an.

Diesen Augen könnte man schon verdammt viel vergeben, dachte Bridges. „Sehen Sie, wenn Sie nicht kommen, schaden Sie hauptsächlich sich selbst, von daher ist das egal. Aber die Zeit –„

„Jaja, ich verschwende Ihre kostbare Zeit." Prima, jetzt würde sie ihn hinauskomplimentieren und das war's dann. Danach konnte ihm keiner mehr vorwerfen, er häte es nicht wenigstens versucht!

„Nö. Ich werde bezahlt, egal, ob Sie kommen oder nicht. Ich passe schon auf, dass hier nichts verschwendet wird. Außerdem bin ich nicht derart wichtig." Bridges lächelte kurz. „Aber Sie stehlen anderen Patienten die Zeit, House, und das ist unfair."

Oh, das saß. So nett sie es auch sagte, es erwischte House durchaus da, wo er es spürte, denn kaum ein Arzt fühlte sich seinen Patienten gegenüber mehr verpflichtet, als House selbst. Er nickte kurz, um anzuzeigen, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

„Gut. Sollen wir dann nach nebenan gehen?"

House stand zögerlich auf. „Dr. Bridges… ich… „

„Ja, bitte?"

„Nichts." House ging an ihr vorbei in den Behandlungsraum. Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig ihr zu sagen, was er vor wenigen Tagen Wilson erzählt hatte. Er war ein Feigling!

„Was ist das?" Fragte House misßtrauisch. Er lag auf dem Bauch, hatte nur noch seine Unterhose an, und hinter seinem Rücken klapperte es leise.

„Akupunktur-Nadeln."

„Was?"

„Ach kommen Sie, House! Die sind winzig. Das merken Sie gar nicht!" Bridges lachte.

„Es ist krank, sich freiwillig Nadeln in den Körper zu stechen." Nörgelte der Arzt

„Ach, so viele Dinge sind krank, House. Da ist das hier doch harmlos." Bridges lachte. Dann vergingen einige Minuten und House war sich tatsächlich nicht sicher, ob er die winzigen Nadeln spürte oder sich das einbildete.

„Na, leben Sie noch?"

House grunzte eine Antwort. „Gut. Wäre doch schade, wenn Oscar in der Mülltonne wieder Griesgram Nummer Eins würde."

„Sie vergleichen mich mit Oscar?" er klang einigermaßen entsetzt.

„Zugegeben, der Vergleich hinkt." Bridges biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Sehr Witzig!"

„Oscar ist grün." //und er hat lange nicht so tolle blaue Augen// aber das sagte sie nicht!

„Vielen Dank." Dann fühlte er etwas an seiner rechten Wade. Es war eine Berührung, so leicht, dass er sie kaum wahrnahm. Sofort kehrte sie Anspannung zurück in der Erwartung von Schmerz. „Was.. was machen Sie da?" Sie wusste doch, dass er empfindlich auf jegliche Berührung reagierte!

„Ist das unangenehm?"

„Nein…." War es wirklich nicht! Normalerweise war schon das Reiben der Hose beinahe schmerzhaft.

„Gut, sagen Sie wenn es unangenehm wird."

Die Berührung gewann an Substanz, war aber immer noch leicht. Sie änderte sich wieder – er verrenkte sich den Hals um zu sehen, was die Ärztin tat und hielt die Luft an: Bridges' Finger strichen über seine Haut! Dann lag ihre ganze Hand auf seiner Wade – und es tat nicht weh! Es war einfach eine normale Berührung – unfassbar! House konnte seinen Blick nicht losreißen. Er beobachtete, wie Bridges seine Wadenmuskeln untersuchte und auf einmal war er heilfroh, auf dem Bauch zu liegen! Als ob das alles nicht sowieso schon kompliziert genug wäre!

„Sie müssen unbedingt zur Physio gehen, House." Bridges war besorgt, denn die Verkürzung der mangelhaft genutzten Muskeln war bereits merklich „Sie müssen etwas für ihr Bein tun."

„Nein!"

„Hören Sie: es mag sein, dass es Ihr brillanter Geist ist, der Sie Ihren Job so klasse machen lässt. Aber ohne Ihren Körper ist Ihr Geist nichts wert!" Bridges setzte sich so, dass House sie etwas entspannter ansehen konnte, was dieser natürlich nicht tat, jetzt, da man seine Person diskutierte. Zwanzig Zentimeter neben Bridges qualmte der Teppich. Sie stupste seinen Arm an „Das ist das großartigste Werkzeug, dass je geschaffen wurde. Sie sollten es pfleglich behandeln."

„Ich gehe da nicht hin." House sagte das mit ruhiger, entschlossener Stimme. „In einem Krankenhaus wird mindestens so viel getratscht wie in einem Harem. Nein. Basta."

Bridges seufzte. Der war ja wirklich noch störrischer als drei Esel! „Das macht's ein bisschen kompliziert." Meinte sie zickig. „Würden Sie's anderswo machen?"

Schweigen. Augen, die hin- und herschossen. Mehr Schweigen, dann ein tiefer seufzer „Weißnicht…."

Schweigen. Bridges dachte nach. Ein fremder Therapeut würde vielleicht die Übungen nicht richtig machen, hätte keine Erfahrung mit Menschen mit chronischen Schmerzen. Sie hatte den Therapeut, mit dem sie seit Jahren zusammenarbeitete mitgebracht. Ihm vertraute sie. Ihr fiel nur ein Ausweg ein und er schien außerordentlich riskant. Aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl: „Vorschlag: ich komme zu Ihnen nach Hause."

House zuckte zusammen, sein Blick schoß hoch zu Bridges' grünen Augen. Er hatte mit allem möglichen gerechnet, aber nicht damit! Er ließ kaum jemanden in sein Apartment. Es war seine Zuflucht, seine Höhle, sein Reich, in dem er sein konnte, wie er wollte. Nur ausgesprochen privilegierte Personen durften da hinein. Bridges war nur eine Kollegin. Zugegeben, eine attraktive Kollegin, aber er wollte sie ja nicht ins Bett kriegen! Naja…

„Hören Sie, ich hab' schon alles gesehen, House. Wilson und ich haben Sie aus dem Bad gezerrt. Ich tratsche nicht über meine Patienten und Sie sind danach direkt zu Hause und können sich ausruhen." Wenn er das auch nicht wollte, dann fiel ihr auch nichts mehr ein und sie müsste noch mal mit Wilson reden. Er hatte sie gewarnt!

Houses Schweigen zerrte an ihren Nerven. Dass ein Mensch derart Probleme hatte, sich auszudrücken, hatte sie lange nicht mehr erlebt. Bisschen autistisch, fand sie.

Er wollte sie nicht in seiner Wohnung haben! Aber er wollte, dass es ihm besser ging und bisher hatte Bridges Recht gehabt. Hier im Krankenhaus – nein, das war absolut indiskutabel! Eine Fremde in seiner Hütte – er würde aufräumen müssen! Schon der Gedanke daran war ätzend. Aber… die Akupunktur hatte was bewirkt. „Ja, ok."

„Morgen Abend?"

Es stand nichts an außer der OP von DuPont am Vormittag – das sollte keine Probleme aufwerfen. „OK."

„Gut. 20:00 uhr. Sie besorgen was zu essen und Bier. Bis morgen dann." Bridges rauschte hinaus und überließ House sich selbst, damit der sich anziehen konnte.

Es war schon 21:00 Uhr, als James Wilson endlich vor House's Tür stand. Er wollte schon nach seinem Zweitschlüssel greifen, als endlich die Tür aufging.

„Hast Du Bier dabei?" fragte Houae an Stelle einer Begrüßung.

„Muß ich Dich bestechen?" unfassbar! Wilson fragte sich, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte. Nach kurzem Zögern gab House die Tür frei und Wilson kam herein, seinen Mantel ordentlich an die Garderobe hängend. House Wohnzimmer war das übliche Chaos. Ein Glas sand auf dem Klavier – das war kein schlechtes Zeichen: House spielte nur, wenn es ihm gut ging. Auf den Couchtisch stand eine Glasschüssel, in der noch drei große Kekse lagen. Wilson langte zu, aber House protestierte lautstark

„Finger weg!"

„Whoa, ich teile mein Bier mit Dir, und Du….?"

„Das sind meine. Ms. Shneider hat sie für MICH gemacht. Du wurdest nicht erwähnt."

„Sie bäckt für Dich?" jetzt erst recht! Dachte Wilson und mampfte einen Keks. House, am Klavier hatte keine Chance, das zu verhindern, blickte ihn aber böse an. „Hmmmm…. Phantastisch!" das waren die besten Cookies, die Wilson seit langem gegessen hatte! „Wie hast Du sie dazu gebracht?"

„Sie mag mein charmantes Ich und mein gutes Aussehen."

„Und ich bin der Kaiser von China."

„Hey, glaubst Du, ich habe keine Erziehung genossen?" House blickte verletzt, „Man respektiert alte Leute. Man bringt ihren Müll raus. Geht für sie einkaufen…"

„Du gehst nichtmal für Dich selbst einkaufen!"

„Nur in der Krankehausaptheke. Wenn das Wetter zu schlecht ist." House wiegelte ab. Er wollte hier nicht als Samariter erscheinen! „Ihr Kuchen ist unschlagbar!"

Wilson staunte. House brachte anderen Leuten den Müll raus – er wusste, dass es für den gehbehinderten Mann nicht einfach war, auch noch schwere Säcke zu schleppen. House konnte ihn auch nach so vielen Jahren noch überraschen!

„Kneif mich!"

„Du willst nur einen alten Krüppel schickanieren."

Die beiden Freunde tauschen noch einige ihrer üblichen Nettigkeiten aus, bevor sich eine angenehme Stille über den Raum senkte. Das Klavier klimperte leise und Wilson lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er liebte es, wenn House spielte. House seinerseits hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er spielte gerne für Wilson. Es war die eine Sache, von der House wusste, dass er Wilson damit etwas Gutes tat. Er wollte das gerne öfter tun, aber er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wie oder was er hätte machen sollen, um seinem Freund zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn schätzte.

„Du starrst mich an." Bemerkte House ohne sein Spiel zu unterbrechen. In Wilson nagte noch immer die kleine Stimme des Zweifels und Houses Bemerkung riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Entschuldige…"

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten stand House auf und humpelte zum Sofa. Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und musterte Wilson scharf. „Raus damit!"

„Ich, … ich… errm" Wilson setzte sich auf. „Ich habe heute auf der Toilette ein Gespräch mit angehört."

„Oh, Dickdarmgeflüster. War das die Fortsetzung zu Camerons Arschologen-Film?"

„Ernsthaft."

„Also bitte! Du verlangst, dass ich mir jetzt irgendwelches Scheißhausgerede anhöre? Warst Du auf dem Frauen klo?"

„Sie haben über Dich geredet." Sagte Wilson mit einem Gesicht, dass zeigte, wie unangenehm ihm die Sache war.

„Die reden wahrscheinlich dauernd über mich. Na und?" House zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie sagen, Du hättest Deinen Patienten vernascht."

„Das wäre doch unethisch." Sagte der Diagnostiker mit lästerlichem Tonfall. „DU müsstest das wissen" House konnte sich diese Spitze nicht verkneifen.

„Oh Gott, Du leugnest das nicht einmal!?" Wilson griff sich an den Nacken. Die Situation wurde ja immer verrückter!

„Ich mach nicht mit Patienten rum." Wie konnte Wilson sowas glauben? Er arbeitete schließlich hart daran, dass seine Patienten möglichst schnell wieder verschwanden.

„Die Betonung lag mehr auf: DER Patient. Wie in ‚ein Mann'. Sie sagen quasi, dass Du schwul bist." Vielleicht hatte House mehr getrunken, als es den Anschein hatte und er war ein bisschen langsam? Obwohl House eigentlich nur sehr selten SO besoffen war, dass sein Kopf den Geist aufgab.

„Lass die doch reden."

„Solcher Tratsch ist gefährlich, House."

„Wenn du nicht ständig von einer Affäre in die nächste stolpern würdest, dann würden sie sich seit Jahren erzählen, dass wir beide ein Paar sind. Drauf geschissen. Prost." Wenn das niedere Volk nichts schlimmeres zu sagen wusste, war es ihm wirklich total egal!

Die Ruhe, die jetzt im Zimmer herrschte, war nicht mehr entspannt und schon gar nicht angenehm. Es war nun an House, seinen Freund scharf zu beobachten. Hinter Wilsons Stirn arbeitete es, das war deutlich zu sehen – House las in seinem Freund wie in einem offenen Buch.

„Frag' schon!" forderte er schließlich, seine Stimme war scharf, aber es schwang ein amüsierter Unterton mit.

„Was?" Wilson zuckte zusammen

„Würdest Du mir jeden Tratsch zutragen, würden wir nichts anderes mehr tun. Du hast das mit einem Hintergedanken zur Sprache gebracht. Also, frag endlich, was Du wirklich fragen willst."

Wilson biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nicht aufhören können, all die kleinen Beweise aufzulisten. „Bist Du schwul?" so, jetzt war es raus. House würde ihn vielleicht rauswerfen oder sowas.

„Oh, kein subtiler Flirt? Das tut weh." House sah übertrieben verletzt drein „Ist ‚bück dich!' alles, was ich an Vorspiel kriege?"

„Kannst Du mal eine Frage beantworten?"

„Warum? Würde das was ändern?" House belauerte Wilson wie eine Schlage ihr Opfer.

„Nein!" Wie konnte House sowas denken?

„Warum fragst Du dann? Warum macht Dir diese Frage derart zu schaffen, dass Du hier so spät noch aufkreuzt?"

„Weil – Herrgottnochmal! Weil ich nicht will, dass Du Dich so exponierst. Das könnte Dir schaden. Ich sorge mich um Dich, denn das ist es, was Freunde normalerweise eben so tun!" statt dessen führte House nun ein Verhör mit ihm durch!

„Blödsinn!"

„Weil… ich es nicht glauben kann."

House rollte die Augen. Was war das für ein beschissenes Argument? „Du bist ein erbärmlicher Feigling, Wilson!"

„Weil ich es nicht fassen kann, dass Du mich eventuell all die Jahre angelogen hast." Wilson klang traurig. Wenn House wirklich schwul war, dann war das so. Aber dass Greg ihm so wenig vertraute, diese Möglichkeit tat verdammt weh!

House starrte Wilson lange zeit an und der Onkologe fühlte sich zunehmend unbehaglich. Houses Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten. „Oh, Wilson." Houses Stimme war so weich, wie Wilson sie noch nie gehört hatte. Aber der Moment war so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war. „Ich liege voll in der Gauss'schen Normalkurve, keine Sorge."

„Du weichst aus." Wilson war nicht doof – so viel Mathe und Statistik verstand er noch, um zu wissen, dass nur die äußersten Enden eine vollkommene Fixierung auf entweder das andere oder das gleiche Geschlecht darstellten. Das sagte wenig aus, denn die allerwenigsten Menschen hatten wirklich keinerlei bisexuelle Tendenzen.

„Ich stehe auf Frauen. Mindestens 80 zu 20. Und ich verspreche Dir hoch und heilig, ich werde Dich niemals abfummeln. Seit wir uns kennen war da kein Typ. Um ehrlich zu sein, der einzige war ein Kommilitone an der Uni. Ich habe Dich also nicht angelogen. Zufrieden?"

Wilson nickte, etwas beschämt. „Trotzdem. Sei ein bisschen vorsichtig."

„Aber mein Patient ist schon niedlich."

„Gott, House!" Wilson stöhnte laut auf.

SIEBEN

Am nächsten Vormittag hing House faul auf seinem Sessel. Er hatte aus einem Gespräch mit DuPonts Oma herausgelogen, indem er Arbeit vortäuschte und wartete nun auf den Ausgang der OP, als er angepiepst wurde: der Operateur verlangte nach seiner Anwesenheit. Er rauschte an der alten Dame vorbei (er hatte leider eine schwache Stelle, wenn es um nette alte Damen ging), ignorierte einen danebenstehenden Mann, der ihn offensichtlich ansprach und machte sich steril, um in den OP zu gehen. Sein Stock musste draussen bleiben, so ging es nur langsam voran.

Drinnen sah es mehr wie auf einer Pressekonferenz denn wie in einem OP aus, Blitzlichtgewitter glotzende Leute.

„Gibt die Zyste ein Interview?"

„Dr. House, das MÜSSEN Sie sehen!" rief der Operateur aufgeregt. Eine Schwester machte eifrig Fotos von der offenen Bauchhöhle. House starrte. „Wow… das sieht funktional aus." Sein Hirn machte bereits Überstunden und begann sofort sämtliche Möglichen Ursachen aufzulisten und nach Wahrscheinlichkeit zu sortieren.

„Soll ich das jetzt ‚rausschneiden oder nicht?" Der Chirurg war ratlos. House reagierte nicht. Er inspizierte statt dessen sehr interessiert die Genitalien des narkotisierten Archäologen unter der Sterilen Abdeckung. „Dr. HOUSE!"

„Machen Sie eine Biopsie davon! Und ich will einen kompletten Genscan!" ordnete der Spezialist an. „Ich besorge eine Entscheidung." House rauschte hinaus, direkt in den Flur. Er erspähte Fins Großmutter und ging zu ihr. Eine Krankenschwester kam vorbei und er befahl ihr barsch, sofort die Telefonnummer von DuPonts nächsten Verwandten aus dessen Akte zu besorgen.

„Dr. House? Was … ist etwas passiert?" die alte Dame war sichtlich beunruhigt. Hinter ihr stand immer noch ein drahtiger schwarzhaariger Mann, etwas jünger als House aber genauso groß und athletisch gebaut. Er schob sich nun nach vorne.

„Ist etwas mit meinem Sohn?" fragte der Fremde knapp.

„Dr. House, das ist mein Sohn, Ian DuPont. Er ist Fins Vater." Stellte Mrs. DuPont den Mann vor.

„Dann sind Sie der nächste lebende Angehörige? Wie praktisch. Wir brauchen eine Entscheidung." Die Schwester kam mit einem Zettel in der Hand herbeigeeilt. „Hat sich erledigt." Meinte House. Kein Dank, nichts. Die Schwester blickte ihn böse an und verschwand dann wieder.

„Was ist passiert?" frage Ian erneut. Er klang nicht beunruhigt. Eher ungehalten, weil man ihn nicht sofort informierte und er nachfragen musste.

„Mr, DuPont, wir haben bei Ihrem Sohn eine große Zyste im Bauchraum gefunden. Wegen der Gefahr der späteren Entartung haben wir ihrem Sohn geraten, sie entfernen zu lassen. Nach der Öffnung mussten wir feststellen, dass das keine Zyste ist. Ihr Sohn besitzt einen Uterus und einen voll ausgebildeten Eierstock. Sonst sind keine weiblichen Geschlechtsmerkmale erkennbar und die männlichen Genitalien sind voll ausgebildet. Der Uterus ist am Darm aufgestielt, was die Blutungen erklärt, die wiederkehrenden Übelkeiten und -"

„Und?"

„Wir können das nicht einfach entfernen. Wir müssen wissen, ob wir die OP abbrechen sollen." Erklärte House. „Ihr Sohn ist wohl ein vollkommen gesunder Mensch – aber die Chromosomen scheinen einen Streich gespielt zu haben. Das ist noch in Klärung."

„Machen Sie's weg." Ian DuPont überlegte nicht eine Sekunde.

Houses Augenbrauen schossen hoch und er runzelte die Stirn. „Mr. DuPont, das ist eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung. Das wäre rechtlich gesehen eine Amputation –„

„ich sagte: machen Sie's weg!" herrschte der Mann House an. Das war nicht unbedingt eine Aktion mit der man den Arzt für sich gewann.

„Sie kastrieren gerade Ihren Sohn, ist Ihnen das Klar?" House konnte es kaum fassen. So viel Kälte hatte er schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. House hatte so seine Probleme, wenn es um Amputationen ging!

„Sohn?" Spuckte Ian aus „Vielleicht beendet diese OP dann endlich sein krankes Benehmen und macht einen Mann aus ihm. Ist diese Sache der Grund für seine Homosexualität?"

„Bullshit. Ihr Sohn hat eine klare sexuelle Identität. Sie glauben nicht im Ernst, dass man das mit einem Schnitt mal eben ‚wegmachen' kann, wie Sie so schön sagten." House klappte sein Handy auf und wählte die Nummer des OP. Nach kurzer Wartezeit sagte er „House hier. Macht ihn wieder zu, das wird heute nichts mehr."

Ian DuPont knurrte leise „Was erlauben Sie sich? Ich habe Ihnen eine klare Anweisung gegeben!"

Die Großmutter versuchte sich einzumischen und ihren Sohn zu beruhigen, aber das hatte keinen Erfolg. House war schon dabei wegzugehen „Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass sie im Sinne meines Patienten handeln."

DuPont griff barsch nach Houses Arm und riss den Arzt herum. House, der mit so etwas nicht gerechnet hatte, trat schwer mit dem rechten Bein auf, als er versuchte, sich zu fangen, aber das Bein knickte weg und er fiel seitwärts hin. DuPont war sofort bei ihm und zerrte den vor Schmerz gelähmten Mann am Kragen hoch und verpasste ihm einen Leberhaken. House klappte mit einen Stöhnen wieder zusammen.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, kam Dr. Cameron gerade aus dem OP. Sie hatte noch ein blutiges Hemd an und warf sich ohne zu Zögern dazwischen. Wie eine Tigerin stand sie vor dem wütenden DuPont. „Rufen Sie den Sicherheitsdienst!" rief sie einem Pfleger zu. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig?" herrschte sie den Fremden an.

„Dieser Metzger verweigert meinem Sohn die Behandlung!" erboste sich DuPont,.

„Blödsinn!" erwiderte House. „Sie handeln nicht im Sinne meines Patienten."

„Ich bin sein Vater!" schrie DuPont „Ich entscheide für ihn!" Cameron war körperlich nicht länger in der Lage, den Mann zurückzuhalten.

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!" House rappelte sich mühsam auf, ihm war schlecht vor Schmerzen und er warf schnell zwei Vicodin ein. Im Moment hielt ihn nur die Wut auf den Beinen.

„Was geht hier vor? House!" Cuddy, begleitet von zwei Sicherheitsbeamten, rauschte um die Ecke. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass für sie klar war, dass House mal wieder Mist gebaut hatte.

„Ich habe diesem Mann die Entscheidungsbefugnis für seinen Sohn entzogen." Erklärte House lakonisch.

„Das können Sie gar nicht!" erklärte Cuddy atemlos. Der Auflauf im Flur war mittlerweile so groß, dass Cuddy fürchtete, niemand auf der Etage arbeite mehr. „In mein Büro und zwar alle. Sofort!"

„Ich habe berechtigte Zweifel daran, dass dieser Mann im Interesse seines Sohnes handelt. Daher habe ich die OP abbrechen lassen, damit mein Patient nach der Narkose selbst entscheiden kann." Erklärte House. Er saß in Cuddys Büro und war recht blass um die Nase.

„Er will, dass mein Sohn ein Zwitter bleibt. Wie soll er ein vernünftiges Leben führen, in so einem Zustand?" Ian DuPont bebte immer noch vor Zorn.

„Totaler Schwachsinn! Selbst WENN wir es hier mit einem Fall von Intersexualität zu tun haben sollten, ändert doch die Entfernung des Uterus in diesem Alter nichts an der sexuellen Identität meines Patienten. Der Kerl hat nicht eine Sekunde über seine Entscheidung nachgedacht." House sah Cuddy eindringlich an, „Dr. Cuddy, ich habe begründete Zweifel was die Motive für diese Entscheidung betrifft."

„Das ist eine Unverschämheit!"

„HALTEN SIE DIE KLAPPE!" House fuhr den Mann derart an, dass er tatsächlich seinen Mund wieder schloß. House kochte vor Wut, so sehr,dass Cuddy sich fragte, warum.. „Sie haben es selbst eben gehört – er glaubt, die Amputation würde meinen Patienten – biologischer Nachkomme von dem hier –„ Houses Kopf nickte in Richtung Ian DuPont, „wieder ‚normal' machen. Es geht ihm nicht um das Wohl meines Patienten, sondern um seine eigene Befangenheit und das Gerede seiner Nachbarn, wenn sein Söhnchen es mit einem Footballspeiler treibt."

„Verdammter Dreckskerl!" Nur der Wachmann hinderte DuPont daran, sich erneut auf House zu stürzen. „Ich mach' Sie fertig!"

„Dr, Cuddy, es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass mein Patient sich wohlfühlt, so wie er ist - mental und physisch. Dr. Cameron und Dr. Wilson bezeugen das gerne. Der Mann ist schwul, aber das ist nach aktueller Rechtslage kein pathologischer Zusatnd mehr." House sah Cuddy und den Juristen erwartungsvoll an.

„Mein Sohn ist krank! Und spätestens seit dieser OP wissen Sie das auch. Sie verweigern ihm die benötigte Hilfe!"

„Dr. House, ist Ihr Patient gesund?" fragte Cuddy mit einem Blick, der kklar machte, dass sie eine klare, einfache Antwort wollte.

„Alles, was er hat ist PMS und Menstruationsbeschwerden. Ich muß mich da auf die Expertise einer Frau verlassen, aber ich bin mir sicher, Sie würden sagen dass sei normal." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Cuddy hatte auch einen Juristen aus der Rechtsabteilung herbeigeholt. Nach vielem Hin und Her hatte man sich auf einen Waffenstillstand geeinigt. Ian DuPont war es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt, dass man seinen Wünschen nicht Folge leistete, aber man hatte ihm sehr deutlich gemacht, dass man allerhöchstens die Kosten für den verlängerten Aufenthalt und die zweite OP würde anfechten können, wenn überhaupt. Würde DuPont auf weitere Schritte verzichten, dann würde Dr. House im Gegenzug auf eine Anzeige seinerseits verzichten.

„Irgendwann erwischt Sie mal so einer in einer dunklen Gasse, House." Cuddy schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem alle anderen gegangen waren.

„Oh, bitte!" er voerzog das Gesicht, „Solche Typen brauchen Öffentlichkeit. Und in der Öffentlichkeit macht es sich nicht gut, einen Krüppel zu vermöbeln. Das machen die nicht."

„Der hätte." Cuddy zeigte zur Bürotür durch die DuPont abgerauscht war.

House schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ja. Hätte er wohl." Er wuchtete sich hoch „Aber ich war doch in einem hervorragenden Krankenhaus, Dr. Cuddy." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, warf noch ein Vicodin ein und trollte sich. Cuddy rief ihm hinterher, er solle zu einem der Ärzte gehen, aber House ignorierte das geflissentlich.

Als er endlich bei seinem Patienten ankam, war der bereits eine ganze Weile wach. „Na, hat sich Ihr Vater abgeregt?" House spähte im Zimmer umher, als könne der Mann sich irgendwo versteckt halten.

„Mein Vater? War der hier?" jetzt blickte auch Fin sich im Raum um.

„Oops."

„Dr. Cameron hat gesagt, man hätte die OP abgebrochen, aber sie wollte nichts Genaueres sagen." Wieso war sein Vater hier gewesen? Und warum genau hatten sie die OP abgebrochen? Fin verstand gar nichts.

House zog sich einen Stuhl heran und berichtete Fin, was man gefunden hatte.

„Sie veräppeln mich!"

„Oh, wir haben massenweise Bilder gemacht. Aber sie sind nicht sehr ansehnlich und einem Laien sagen sie gar nichts."

„Ich verstehe das nicht…"

„Es gibt verschiedene Ursachen. Manchmal spielt die Natur uns einen Streich und dann stimmt der Chromosomen-Satz nicht und es kommt ein Kind auf die Welt, dass nicht der Norm entspricht. Oder das in der Pubertät auffällig wird – zu kleiner Penis, Brüste bei Jungen, zu große Klitoris, Peins und Vagina – geht alles."

„Aber … Ich… ich bin doch ganz normal gebaut."

„Ja. ich hab' extra noch mal nachgesehen." House starrte geradeaus. „Ich habe einen vollständigen Genscan angeordnet – morgen wissen wir dann mehr. Und dann können wir auch Vorschläge machen, was möglich ist. Versuchen Sie, zu schlafen." Der Arzt erhob sich und humpelte zur Tür. Das sein Patient gerade in einen tiefen Konflikt gestürzt worden war, war House nicht klar, sonst hätte er wohl einen Psychologen vorbeigeschickt.

„Ich bin die totale Enttäuschung für meinen Vater. Ein Schandfleck." Sagte Fin leise. House stoppte und drehte sich langsam um

„Sie haben Magna cum Laude abgeschlossen. Sie sind einer der jüngsten Doktoren auf diesem Gebiet." Führte er an. Er hatte sich erkundigt.

„Ich bin kein richtiger Mann in seinen Augen, weil ich kein Interesse habe, mich zu prügeln, zu saufen oder was ein richtiger Kerl sonst so macht. Er war bei der Fremdenlegion und erwartete automatisch, dass ich so werde wie er." Aus der Stimme des Philologen klang Schmerz und Enttäuschung. House interessierte sich normalerweise nicht für die Angelegenheiten seiner Patienten. Nein, er interessierte sich nicht für seine Patienten. Alles, was ihn interessierte, war sie zu heilen. Dann sollten sie möglichst schnell verduften! Aber das hier…. Das war, als ob er sich selbst zuhören würde! Und wenn er auch sonst alles tat, seine Vergangenheit zu ignorieren, so hatte Fin ihn gerade total überrumpelt. Ein Teil von House wollte weg, aber das war nicht der Teil, der seine Beine kontrollierte.

„Ich bin das einzige Kind meiner Eltern und… nach mir konnte meine Mutter keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Und ich – ich werde nicht nur nicht die Geschäfte übernehmen, ich werde auch keine Nachkommen haben, denn ich bin ja nur eine verdammte Schwuchtel. Das Ende der Familie DuPont. Und alles ist meine Schuld."

„Sie wissen, dass das Unsinn ist." House kam einen Schritt zurück ins Zimmer. „Sie haben sich nicht ausgesucht, wer Sie sind. Sie können nichts dafür, wenn die Träume Ihrer Eltern nicht realisierbar sind. Aber wenn Sie das tun, was Sie wirklich wollen, dann wird Sie das auf Dauer glücklich machen. Den Wünschen anderer hinterher zu eilen und sich dabei zu verlieren hilft nichts."

„So wie Sie." Fin nickte.

House erschrak ein bisschen. Er HATTE sich verloren, aber das wollte er eigentlich nicht verraten gerade wollte er widersprechen, da erkannte er, was Fin meinte:

„Nicht wahr, Sie machen Ihr Ding?"

Oh, ja, das machte er! Zum Teil rücksichtsloser, als es ihm oft im Rückblick lieb war. Aber er war sich treu und am Ende war es nur das was zählte, da war er sich sicher. „Wenn Sie wirklich Ihr Ding machen wollen, dann müssen Sie sich einen Dreck um andere scheren." Und damit ging House hinaus.

Cuddy hatte ihn heimgeschickt und House ließ sich so etwas nicht zwei Mal sagen. Gregory machte es sich vor der Glotze bequem, futterte Chips und zappte durch die Kanäle. Den Termin am Abend hatte er vollkommen vergessen und als es an der Tür klopfte, dachte er, Wilson wolle seinen Glucken-Komplex ausleben.

„Nimm den Schlüssel, um Himmels Willen!"

Aber es klopfte weiter und so musste House notgedrungen aufstehen. Er stöhnte, weil die Positionsänderung weh tat. „Was machen Sie denn hier?" missmutig blickte er Bridges an. „Ah, Scheiße!" rief er, als ihm der Termin wieder einfiel. Und aufgeräumt hatte er auch nicht!

„Ja, ich freue mich auch!" gab die Orthopädin zurück. „Sie sehen echt mies aus."

„Ein Panzer hat mich überrollt." House gab den Weg nach drinnen frei und Bridges nahm die Einladung an.

„Ich habe sowas gehört, ja. Waren Sie beim Arzt? Sicher nicht. Zeigen Sie mal her!"

„Sie sind eine Glucke!" rief House verzweifelt aus.

„Die Gene. Ich kann's nicht ändern. Daher habe ich ein Recht darauf. Also?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und legte den Kopf schief.

Ergeben in sein Schicksal knöpfte House das Hemd auf und warf es achtlos über die Couch. Das T-shirt folgte.

„Grateful Dead – sind die nicht schon lange tot?" Bridges grinste das alte shirt an.

„Eben drum. Außerdem hält einem das die Patienten in der Ambulanz vom Hals." House hob den rechten Arm hoch, und entblößte damit einen großen Bluterguss in Form einer Faust auf den unteren Rippen.

„Beeindruckend. Der Typ hatte aber wirklich einen guten Punch." Sie tastete die Rippen ab. „Tut das weh?"

House sah auf sie herab. Sie roch gut, fand er. „Nö. Ich bin ziemlich zugeballert." Abrupt ging er einen Schritt zurück. „OK, Doc. Ich habe keine Probleme beim Atmen, ich habe einen kompletten Selbsttest gemacht – es ist nichts weiter. Ich bin OK." Er zog sein T-shirt wieder an.

„Wie Sie wollen. Was gibt's zu essen?"

„Nichts! Ich hatte Sie vergessen." House verschwand irgendwo, „was möchten Sie denn?"

„Thai. Vegetarisch. Scharf." Bridges ging langsam im Wohnzimmer herum, neugierig, ob am Klavier Noten lagen, die etwas über Houses Musikgeschmack verrieten. Aber alles, was sie fand war eine Spendenquittung. Ein sattes Monatsgehalt. Bridges machte sich eine geistige Notitz. House war nicht das herzlose Arschloch, dass er nach außen immer gab!

„Kommt in 15 Minuten." House war zurück im Zimmer. „Ganz schön neugierig."

„Frau. Schon vergessen?"

//wie könnte man das vergessen?// „Ich mag das nicht."

„Ich wollte sehen, was Sie so spielen." Als House nichts antwortete, sondern sie nur kalt anstarrte, zuckte Bridges die Schultern. „Wo kann ich sitzen?"

House deutete wortlos auf den Sessel. Bridges ließ sich hineinfallen.

„Waren Sie bis jetzt in Krankenhaus?" House hoffte, das wäre OK als Smalltalk, um die Wartezeit bis zum Essen zu überbrücken.

„Ja."

„Langer Tag?" House lümmelte auf dem Sofa.

Bridges lachte. „Ich mach' hier Urlaub!" seinen verständnislosen Blick beantwortete sie „Verglichen mit den letzten drei Jahren ist das hier ein lauer Lenz."

„Wo waren Sie vorher?"

„Somalia. ‚Ärzte ohne Grenzen'"

//Weltverbesserer. Himmel hilf!// „Und danach ist die Welt ein so viel besserer Ort geworden."

„Sie hocken hier in Princeton in Ihrem Palast und wirken ab und an ein Wunder. Sie haben keine Ahnung von der Welt da draußen, House."

„Ich habe mehr Ahnung von der Welt da draußen, als mir lieb ist, Frau Kollegin."

„Sie retten einen Patienten die Woche, House. Ich mache Ihr Jahreskontingent in einer Woche."

„Alles, was Sie tun ist die Leute am Leben zu erhalten, damit sie sich drei Tage später wieder den Schädel einschlagen." Es klingelte und House wollte aufstehen, aber Bridges war schneller. In Ermangelung eines Esstisches stellte sie die Pappschachteln und das Bier auf den Couchtisch. Sie war nicht pingelig. Sie war weit weniger Komfort gewöhnt.

„Vielleicht kapieren die irgendwann, dass das mit dem Schädel-Einschlagen nichts bringt?" Schlug Bridges vor.

House schnaubte abfällig. „Menschen sind Idioten. Die lernen nie was. Schauen Sie sich doch um."

„Dort wächst eine ganze Generation heran, die nichts kennt außer Mord und Terror. Wenn wir gehen, dann gibt es dort keine Barmherzigkeit mehr, nichts, was ihnen die Werte eines normalen Lebens aufzeigen könnte."

„Barmherzigkeit!" House lachte bitter zwischen zwei Bissen. Das Konzept war ihm vollkommen fremd. Für ihn hatte das was mit ausgenutzt-werden zu tun, sonst nichts. Und Liebe? Ach, das war wohl nicht für ihn eingeplant.

„Wenn Sie nicht an Nächstenliebe glauben, House, oder an Liebe, welchen Wert hat das Leben dann noch?" fragte Bridges. Sie glaubte nicht an Gott – jedenfalls nicht im Sinne eines Wesens, welches über die Menschen wachte – zu viel Grausamkeiten hatte sie gesehen. Aber auch so gab es humanitäre Werte – und an die glaubte sie.

House hatte nichts zu entgegnen und so erstarb das Gespräch.

Schließlich begannen sie mit der Physiotherapie. Dr. Bridges zeigte House den ersten Satz von Übungen, der hauptsächlich zur Stärkung der Muskulatur des rechten Beines gedacht war. Sie erklärte ihm auch, wie er die Übungen ohne einen Partner durchführen könnte. Sie arbeitete sich langsam aufwärts und prüfte immer wieder den Tonus der Muskulatur. Je näher sie dem Oberschenkel kam, desto nervöser wurde House. Er hatte irgendwie gehofft, diesen Moment noch eine Weile herauszögern zu können.

„Das sieht schon ziemlich knotig aus." Bridges schenkte der Delle in Houses rechtem Oberschenkel zum ersten Mal seit der Sache im Bad wirklich Beachtung. House schoss die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Er konnte die Hitze spüren und hoffte, sie würde es nicht bemerken. Ganz, ganz vorsichtig tastete sie die verhärteten, knotigen Reste des großen Muskels ab. „Krampft das öfter?" sie blickte auf und erstarrte. „Tu' ich Ihnen weh?" fragte sie betroffen.

House schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Scheiße, ärgerte er sich, sie hatte es gesehen.

„Soll ich aufhören?"

„Spielt doch jetzt keine Rolle mehr." Seine Antwort war nicht so ruppig, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Bridges setzte sich auf und blinkte mit den Augen „Was… ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen, House." Oh, wer hatte gesagt, Männer seien simpel gestrickte Geister? Vielleicht hatten die Leute im Krankenhaus ja doch Recht: der Typ hatte eine Meise. „Hab' ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Nein!" House rollte die Augen. Kapierte sie es wirklich nicht? „Es ist nicht so, dass ich in Freak-shows auf dem Laufsteg flaniere." Spuckte er plötzlich aus. „Ich WILL nicht, dass jemand das sieht. Es ist… es ist .. entstellend."

Das war alles? Bridges konnte es nicht glauben. Und das war ihr wohl auch deutlich anzusehen.

„Und kommen Sie jetzt nicht damit, dass andere es ja so viel schlimmer getroffen haben. Ich bin nicht andere, ich bin ich." Diese Sprüche hatte er oft genug gehört und er war sie leid. „Die wollten mein Bein ABSCHNEIDEN! Mich mit ´nem Stumpf rumhopsen lassen… Glauben Sie, die Leute starren mich deswegen weniger an?"

„Sie leben noch. UND Sie haben ihr Bein noch."

„Klasse!"

„Auch wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, rein optisch ist das doch ein Witz!"

„Sie haben gut reden! An Ihnen ist ja alles dran."

„Soll ich mich dafür jetzt entschuldigen? ‚Oh verzeihen Sie, Dr. House. Ich werde mir noch schnell was amputieren, damit Sie nicht so alleine damit sind.' Wäre das besser?"

„Bullshit. Was ich meine ist, Sie können nicht mitreden."

„Und ob ich das kann! Ich gehöre nämlich zu denen, von denen SIE glauben, sie hätten nichts Besseres zu tun, als pausenlos auf ihr Bein zu starren."

„Blöde Kuh!"

„Ah, sind Ihnen die Argumente ausgegangen? Soweit ich das bisher beurteilen kann, glotzen die Schwestern weit lieber auf Ihren Knackarsch, Herr Kollege – wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt sind über die schönsten babyblauen Augen im ganzen Krankenhaus zu seufzen. Ihr Bein ist denen scheißegal, House!"

Schweigen. Das störte Bridges nicht, denn sie war jetzt gut in Fahrt und es passte ihr in den Kram, dass House mal die Klappe hielt.

„Glauben Sie echt, ich finde Sie jetzt plötzlich hässlich, weil ich mir Ihr Bein angesehen habe?"

House gab keine Antwort. Er hinkte noch ein bisschen hinterher, was die Verarbeitung des Gesagten betraf. Über ‚Knackarsch' war er noch nicht hinausgekommen und die Platte hatte an der Stelle wohl einen Sprung, denn er kam nicht weiter. Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt?

„Ich würde meinen, ein intelligenter Mann wie Sie gibt sich nicht mit Leuten ab, die Sie auf ein Stück Narbengewebe reduzieren. Kaufen Sie sich mal einen Spiegel." Es schien dass House eingefroren war. Bridges war zu müde, um weiter zu streiten - sie hatte im Eifer des Gefechts schon mehr gesagt, als sie wollte - sie ging zur Tür „Gute Nacht, House."

Dr. med. Gregory House, Zyniker und Arschloch vom Dienst, saß noch lange danach unbeweglich da. Er war nie ein Frauenheld gewesen und auch vor dem Infarkt nicht der beleibteste. Auch physisch hatte er sich immer für unzureichend gehalten – zu wenig Substanz für die Länge, die er hatte. Er war nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass jemand sich nach ihm umdrehen könnte…

hatte er wirklich einen knackigen Hintern?

Standen Frauen auf sowas?

Er hatte immer geglaubt, nur Männer würden sich für Hinterteile interessieren.

Das auch Frauen ihre Augen zum sehen verwendeten – wenn es nicht um Schuhe oder Kleider ging – erschien ihm eine total neue Erkenntnis zu sein.

A pro pos Augen: was war das mit den Augen?

Er fand seine Augen viel zu groß, und sich selbst zu dürr – und das wurde in der letzen Zeit schlimmer, da er keinen Sport mehr machte. Aber warum hätte Bridges ihn anlügen sollen? Irgendwie war sie dafür nicht der Typ. Er könnte Cameron fragen, dachte er. Aber nein! Bloß nicht! Die Vorstellung, ausgerechnet Cameron sowas zu fragen war – Horrorshow! Wilson würde ihm nicht helfen könne, auch wenn Wilson noch am ehesten ehrlich wäre. Cuddy – Oh Gott, nein, die würde ihm das ewig auf's Brot schmieren!

Im Bad starrte er in den Spiegel während er sich die Zähne putzte. Dann ging er ins Bett, wo er noch lange wach lag.

Am nächsten Morgen spazierte House vor Sieben Uhr durch die Gänge des Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Das machte er nur ganz selten. Da er aber noch etwas zu erledigen hatte und er trotz allem ausgeschlafen war, genoss er diesen Moment der Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Vielleicht könnte er DuPont noch was vom Frühstück stehlen? House ging an seinem Büro vorbei – die Welpen waren sowieso noch nicht da – und ging weiter zum Krankenzimmer. DuPont schlief noch und so verschwendete House kaum einen weiteren Blick auf den blassen Mann. Es war wohl nur Zufall, dass er einen dunklen Schatten auf der Bettecke sah, der nicht mit den Lichtverhältnissen zusammen passte. Ohne weitere Rücksicht zu nehmen, eilte er so schnell er konnte in das Zimmer und riss die Decke weg.

Alles war rot von Blut!

„Schwester! Ich brauche hier sofort Hilfe!" brüllte er. Gleichzeitig riss er die Schubladen auf und humpelte mit einem halben Dutzend Mullbinden zurück zum Bett um, zwei Druckverbände an den Handgelenken zu improvisieren. Er hatte den ersten kaum fertig, als die Schwester eintraf und sofort reagierte.

„Los, Druckverband! Volumenmangel-Schock. Ringerlösung im Schuss und schaffen Sie zwei Einheiten B positiv her!" während House seine Anweisungen blaffte, prüfte er Fins Puls: Verdammt schwach und rasend schnell. Das Herz versuchte, das wenige Blut möglichst schnell umzupumpen. Ein Pfleger traf ein und wurde weggeschickt, einen REA-Wagen zu holen. Der Diagnostiker legte Fins Beine hoch um dem Kern des Körpers das wenige Blut zukommen zu lassen, Beine waren gerade ziemlich egal. House hatte einen Beatmungsbeutel gefunden und zwischen den Atemstößen legte er bereits zentrale Zugänge für die Blutkonserve und den Flüssigkeitsersatz.

„Ich mach das." House riss der Schwester die Infusionen aus der Hand. Trotz der Eile, in der alles ablief, war der erfahrene Arzt ruhig und sicher in seinen Aktionen. „Los, schaffen Sie einen Chirurgen her!"

„Schon geschehen. Brown ist unterwegs."

House versuchte, den Blutverlust einzuschätzen. Der kleine Dreckskerl hatte sich zugedeckt, damit man seine Tat nicht bemerken würde! Das Blut war in die Matratze gesickert. Zum glück war er – wie die meisten Leute – zu blöde gewesen, es richtig zu machen. Ansonsten wäre er längst ex, dachte House. Das älteste Blut war schon geronnen. Trotzdem: die Lage war kritisch.

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe?" Chase der ewige Frühaufsteher stand in der Tür.

„Der Nippelt gleich ab." Als wäre das das Stichwort gewesen, piepste der Herzmonitor hektisch. Herzkammerflimmern. „Fuck!."

Chase reagierte routiniert, riss die Elektroden vom REA-Wagen und setzte an „Zweihundert… und weg!"

Zap.

Der Körper zuckte ein wenig.

Nichts.

„Dreihundert… Weg!"

Zap.

Puls. „Ich geh rein." House hatte schon mit dem Intubations-Besteck bereitgestanden und handelte sofort. Der Pfleger hielt bereits die Maschine und den Anschlussschlauch bereit. Die Schwester hatte die zweite Blutkonserve angeschlossen als der Chirurg eintraf.

„Ich bin hier fertig. Sagen Sie bescheid, wohin er verlegt wird." House klaubte seinen Stock vom Boden und ging. Selbstmörder kamen immer erst in die dritte Etage, die Gummizelle, wie House es nannte – es sei denn sie waren nicht stabil genug, dann hieß es: Intenvistation.

Die Wartezeit konnte man gut mit Frühstück verbringen, fand er. Auf dem Weg steckte er den Kopf in Wilsons Büro. Der brütete über Papierkram. „Hast Du nichts zu tun?" brummelte der Onkologe.

„Nope. Mein Patient hat versucht, sich das Licht auszublasen, und jetzt wird's ne Weile dauern, bis er wieder aufwacht."

„Warum das?"

„Keine Ahnung – PMS?" House zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach, ist das der Zwitter?" Wilsons Neugier war geweckt. Er stand auf und folgte House in die Kantine „Das würde mich auch schaffen, glaube ich."

„Also bitte! Der Typ ist hundertprozentig gesund. Der sollte in drei Tagen heimgehen. Jetzt kommt er erstmal in die Klapse."

„House, er ist NICHT gesund."

„Er ist auch nicht krank." Sagte House um einen Bissen Rührei herum.

Wilson rollte Hilfe suchend die Augen „Gesunde Leute versuchen nicht, sich umzubringen."

„Für lockere Schrauben bin ich aber nicht zuständig." House zog die Augenbrauen hoch: ‚na, hab ich Recht?'

„Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm gut, bis er die tolle Neuigkeit erfuhr, dass er eigentlich gar kein Mann ist. Wen würde DAS nicht umhauen?"

„Es kann's sich selbst besorgen. Nie wieder Beziehungsstress."

„House, Du bist ein Arschloch sondergleichen!" Wilson war schockiert. „Für die meisten Menschen ist das ein Drama. Sexuelle Identität ist wichtig. Hast Du ihm gestern einen Psychologen geschickt?"

„Nö, wozu? Er ist gesund und kann nach Hause."

„Ich weiß manchmal nicht, was ich sagen soll." Wilson griff sich an den Nacken, wie er es unbewusst so oft tat, wenn etwas vertrackt war.

„Das ist jetzt also meine Schuld?" House verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Du kannst nicht so eine Nachricht überbringen und erwarten, dass das den Leuten keine Probleme macht."

„Soll ich erst von jedem Patienten eine volle Tiefenpsychologische Analyse anfertigen lassen? Muss jeder, dem ich in der Ambulanz ein Furunkel aufsteche danach zum Seelenklempner? Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Wilson war eine Minute still. „Du… du weißt das wirklich nicht." Es war mehr eine Feststellung denn eine Frage.

House machte eine Geste, die sein totales Unvermögen verdeutlichte. Empathie war nichts, was er jemals gelernt hatte. Das war eine der Ursachen, die ihm den Umgang mit anderen so erschwerten.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen, House? Vielleicht solltest Du weiter bei Deinen Ferndiagnosen bleiben und deine Welpen die Unterhaltungen erledigen lassen?" Wilson schüttelte traurig den Kopf bevor er aufstand und ging.

House brütete noch ein wenig über diesem Gespräch. Er vertraute Wilson und wenn sein Freund sagte, dass etwas so-und-so war, dann glaubte House ihm das. War er also an der Situation schuld? Diese Frage konnte nur einer beantworten! Aber ersteinmal Ambulanz-Stunden abreissen. Ja, das war ein klasse Argument, eine unbequeme Unterhaltung noch ein wenig herauszuzögern.

Bridges kam in das Besprechungszimmer neben ihrem Büro und wünschte ihren beiden Medizinstudenten einen schönen Tag. Oliver hatte bereits Kaffee gekocht, Janice las einen medizinischen Artikel.

„Oh, Danke für den Kaffe! Hier. Ich habe neue Bohnen mitgebracht." Bridges packte den Kaffee in den Schrank und platzierte dann die mitgebrachten Bagels auf dem Tisch. Diese Frühstücksrunde war gleichzeitig der Termin für das tägliche Vorbereitungsgespräch. Die Atmosphäre war entspannt und familiär, man scherzte miteinander und teilte die Arbeit für den Tag ein.

Danach hatte Stella Bridges noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, sich um ihre Post zu kümmern. Sie ging in ihr Büro hinüber, schaltete den Computer ein und setze sich.

„Nanu?" ihr Blick fiel auf ein kleines, schlecht verpacktes Etwas auf dem Tisch. Es war in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt und trotz der geringen Größe relativ schwer.

„Oli, von wem ist das?" der Student war normalerweise der Erste morgens.

„Keine Ahnung. Wo war das denn?"

„Auf meinem Schreibtisch."

Oli zuckte mit den Schultern „Vielleicht hat ein Pfleger das dahin gelegt?"

Damit gab Stella sich zufrieden. Sie könnte später nachfragen. Aber sie war neugierig, was darin war und packte es aus. „Wow!" es war eine Sandrose von nahezu perfekter Symmetrie und intensiver Färbung! Sie war wunderschön, fand Stella. Und mal etwas anderes, als ein Huhn!

In dem Vom Krieg zerrissenen Somalia hatte sie öfter ein Huhn zum Dank bekommen – von Leuten, die selbst kaum genug zum Leben hatten! Sie empfand solche Gesten als außerordentlich befriedigend. Aber so heimlich – das war ungewöhnlich. Meist gaben ihre Patienten Bridges solche Geschenke selbst.

„Was war's denn?" Janice steckte den Kopf rein.

„eine Sandrose."

„Und von wem? War kein Zettel dabei?"

„Nein…"

„Na, vielleicht haben Sie ja hier einen heimlichen Verehrer?" Janice fand die Idee sehr romantisch. Bridges lächelte. Sie hatte hier noch keinen getroffen, der wirklich ihr Interesse geweckt hätte, bis auf einen. Und DER war sicherlich kein Freund von Romantik! Da machte Stella sich nichts vor.

„Ich werde nachher mal die Leute von der Frühschicht fragen." Damit postierte Bridges das Geschenk im Regal, wo sie es sehen, aber nicht beschädigen konnte.

„Er ist von der Schaukel gefallen. Ich sage ihm immer, er soll nicht so wild sein, aber…" die Mutter zuckte mit den Schultern, einem Vierjährigen konnte man sowas hundertmal sagen und es half nichts.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen…" House ging auf das Kind zu und wollte nach dessen Kopf greifen, aber der kleine Junge zuckte zurück. „Hey, kleiner Mann, Ich sehe mir nur mal Deine Augen an. Das ist nur eine Lampe, siehst Du?" House zeigte dem Kind die kleine Taschenlampe bevor er dann die Pupillenreflexe testete. Er war kaum in der Lage, sich zu konzentrieren. In seinem Kopf waren gerade verdammt viele Alarmsirenen angesprungen. „OK. Ziehen Sie ihn mal bitte aus."

„Er ist auf den Kopf gefallen. Warum -?"

„Er hat wohl kaum einen Kopfstand gemacht, bis Sie kamen, um ihn aufzuheben, oder ist er Artist?" Houses Stimme war eisig.

Die Frau trat zu ihrem Kind, aber statt es auszuziehen, griff sie den Jungen und eilte zur Tür. Und wieder einmal bewies House, wie schnell er trotz seiner Behinderung sein konnte, wenn er es wirklich wollte. Er blockierte die Tür.

„Lassen sie uns gehen." Verlangte sie.

„Einen Dreck werde ich tun. Sie setzen das Kind sofort wieder auf die Liege!" er langte nach dem Telefon. Die Mutter nutzte den Moment der Unachtsamkeit aus und trat House den Stock weg.

„Wow, Sie haben mich geheilt! Ich brauche meine Stock nicht mehr!" er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter – hatte zum Glück schon vorher sein Gewicht auf das linke Bein verlagert. „House hier. Ich brauche eine Konsultation. Raum drei." Er hing wieder auf.

„Sie können mich hier nicht festhalten." Die Frau war jetzt leicht panisch, wusste einfach nicht, wohin.

„Setzen Sie das Kind wieder hin."

Der Kleine bekam die Spannungen mit und begann zu weinen. House schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er konnte das. Es würde ihm NICHT das Herz brechen. Statt dessen beschwor er Wut und Hass – die beste aller seiner emotionalen Festungsmauern. Er fühlte sich sofort wieder sicherer.

„Tun Sie Ihrem Sohn einen Gefallen und setzten Sie ihn hin." House war in voller Alarmbereitschaft. Er würde die beiden auf keinen Fall raus lassen!

„Warum tun Sie das?" die Frau war den Tränen nahe.

„Die Masche zieht bei mir nicht." Meinte House zynisch. Verdammt, wo blieb der Pediater bloß? Dem Kind zuliebe wollte er darauf verzichten, sofort den Sicherheitsdienst zu rufen. Der Junge war auch so schon verängstigt genug!

Als die Tür sich öffnete, fiel House beinahe um. „Ah, Dr. Green, schön, dass Sie Zeit hatten. Das ist Dr. Green. Er ist Kinderarzt." Green war ein Hühne von Mann, fast zwei Meter groß, breit wie ein Schrank und schwarz wie eine Mondlose Nacht. Er hatte Arme wie andere Menschen Beine und Hände groß wie Teller. Dennoch war er – nach Houses Ansicht – ein großartiger Kinderarzt. Noch nie hatte House jemanden Babys mit mehr Zartheit anfassen sehen, wie diesen Riesen. An der Tasche seines Kittels hing ein winziger Teddybär mit einem noch winzigeren Verband am Ärmchen. Es war das Maskottchen der aktiven Mitglieder des Kinderschutzbundes.

Green nickte nur kurz. „Ma'am, würden Sie das Kind bitte auf die Liege setzen?" Greens Präsenz war derart, dass de Frau nicht auf die Idee kam, zu widersprechen. Während der Hühne sich mit dem Kind befasste, verdrückte House sich nach draußen. Er wollte nicht dabei sein! Er informierte den Sicherheitsdienst und rief dann Dr. Cuddy an.

„House hier. Ich musste eben Dr. Green zu einer Konsultation hinzuziehen."

„Ich komme." Cuddy war immer wieder erstaunt, wie House es schaffte, unter den Patienten der Ambulanz die Missbrauchsfälle herauszufiltern! Für jemanden mit so viel Sensibilität wie ein Stein war das wirklich erstaunlich. House verwies dann auf seine Vorlesungen in Psychologie – wohl wissend, dass ihm das niemand abnahm und inständig hoffend, dass dennoch niemand darüber nachdachte und zu einer unangenehmen Schlussfolgerung kam.

House wartete zusammen mit einem Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst vor dem Untersuchungsraum, als Cuddy eintraf. „Und?" fragte seine Chefin.

„Green ist noch drin. Der Junge ist fast vom Tisch gesprungen, als ich seinen Kopf untersuchen wollte." In dem Moment ging kurz die Tür auf und Green nickte zu House, woraufhin der Cuddy ansah: „Na dann, rufen Sie die Fürsorge. Mir reicht's für heute." Damit trollte er sich.

In seinem Büro wartete der Bericht der genetischen Untersuchung der Biopsie: auf den ersten Blick eine ganz normale, weibliche DNS. Das kapierte er einfach nicht.

„Hey! Ihr sucht jetzt mal alle Loci durch, auf denen man bisher Zusammenhänge mit Intersexualität hergestellt hat. Hier ist der Scan – teilt es Euch auf. Ich besorge noch ein bissen DNS." Damit humplete er in die Klapsmühle. Zeit für ein Gespräch.

Fineas DuPont war in die Psychiatrische Abteilung verlegt worden, da sein Zustand stabil genug war.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte House.

Fin zuckte mit den Schultern und rasselte dann mit seinen fixierten Armen „Ich kann's nicht verhindern."

„Was sollte das?" fragte der Arzt, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.

Fin schaute weg, voller Scham über seine Schwäche. „Wenn Sie mich zusammenstauchen wollen, dann nur zu"

House schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich meine das ernst: wieso?"

Fin starrte ihn ungläubig an. Was für eine Frage war das?

„Ich mache nicht gerne Fehler in meinem Job. Und wenn doch, dann möchte ich daraus lernen, damit es mir nicht noch mal passiert." Erklärte House. „also: warum wollten Sie sich umbringen? Sie sind gesund, es geht Ihnen so gut wie vor einer Woche auch, wir haben nicht aus Versehen ein Bein amputiert – wieso?"

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen?"

House schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie würden Sie sich den fühlen, wenn man Ihnen jetzt eröffnen würde, dass Sie … keine Ahnung…. Dass Sie halt gar kein Mann sind?"

„Das sind nur Worte." Sagte House bedachtsam.

Fin stieß ein kurzes, bitteres Lachen aus.

„Worte ändern nichts an harten Tatsachen. Sie sind heute noch genau der gleiche Mensch, der Sie vor einer Woche waren. Daran ändern Worte nichts."

Fin antwortete nichts. Zur Abwechslung war House mal derjenige, der redete, ohne Feedback zu bekommen.

„Das einzige, was sich geändert hat ist, dass Sie jetzt wissen, warum Ihnen immer wieder schlecht ist. Worte können Ideen vermitteln. Worte können erklären, wie der Prozess des Sehens funktioniert. Worte können nicht blind machen. Worte können nicht töten. Sie können die physische Welt nicht ändern."

„Worte können verletzen." Murmelte Fin mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Das… ist richtig." Gab House zögerlich zu. „Aber nur, wenn Sie das zulassen. Und sie können verwirrend sein. Sie haben sich verwirren lassen, weil Sie dachten, die Worte würden Sie ändern. Aber das ist nicht so. Nur Sie selbst können sich ändern, wenn Sie das wollen." Fin heulte. Scheiße, dachte House. Wie er das hasste! Aber er hielt ausnahmsweise die Klappe und schob statt dessen eine Schachtel Kleenex in Fins Richtung.

„Sie können sich zum Beispiel die Pulsadern aufschneiden. Sie können sich einen Finger abhacken oder verlangen, dass man Ihren Uterus entfernt. Ihre Entscheidungen, Ihre Handlungen."

„ich.. weiß nicht… wie … ich ent…. Entscheiden soll." Stieß Fin zwischen heftigen Schluchzern hervor.

DAS konnte House verstehen. War nicht einfach. Andererseits – vielleicht hatte sein Patient einfach nicht alle Möglichkeiten wirklich gesehen? House würde keinen Entscheidung für Fin treffen, aber er konnte ihm helfen, alle Permutationen durchzuspielen.

„Haben Sie mal überlegt, dass Sie vielleicht gar nichts entscheiden müssen?" House spielte mit seinem Stock.

Fin schniefte und blinzelte House an.

„Sie sind doch ein netter Kerl. Sie sind intelligent und attraktiv. Und das ändert sich nicht. Sie fühlen sich genötigt, zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten zu entscheiden, aber es gibt doch eine dritte Option: alles bleibt, wie es ist."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber! Sie sind nicht krank. Sie sind ein bisschen mehr, als man Ihnen ansieht, zugegeben. Aber es verlangt ja niemand, dass Sie sich ein Schild um den Hals hängen, oder? Die Leute mögen Sie doch so, wie Sie sind. Bleiben Sie's doch einfach." House legte den Kopf schief. „Wissen Sie, dass Menschen Hormone riechen können? Gut möglich, dass Sie genau wegen ihres lustigen Hormonellen Status bei Männlein und Weiblein so gut ankommen."

Fin putzte sich lautstark die Nase „Meinen Sie?"

„Wie gesagt, es ist eine Möglichkeit. Aber Charmant zu sein ist keine Frage der Hormone. Zickigkeit wohl schon. Obwohl auch das durchaus seinen Charme hat. Ich jedenfalls wüsste nichts, was an Ihnen zu ändern wäre."

„Danke, Doc." Fin schwirrte der Kopf

„Ach was. Und… es… es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht gestern darüber geredet haben." Damit machte House, dass er wegkam. Die ganze Sache war so gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack gewesen und her hatte sich ausgesprochen unwohl gefühlt.

„Ich muß mal pinkeln."

House rollte mit den Augen „Ich schicke Ihnen eine Schwester. Mit warmen Händchen."

Fin starrte dem Arzt hinterher. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er dabei war, sich zu verlieben? . Da war dieser wildfremde Mann, der sich mehr für ihn einsetzte, als sein eigener Vater! Der ihm sagte, dass er ein wertvoller Mensch sei, intelligent, erfolgreich und attraktiv und dem es offensichtlich gar nichts ausmachte, dass er schwul war. Der Typ interessierte sich sogar ehrlich für seine Forschungen!

„Sucht Ihr immer noch? Oh Mann, was für ein lahmer Haufen. Auf, Leute, Differentialdiagnose!" House klappte seinen Welpen die Bücher zu. Foreman murrte ein bisschen, war aber letztendlich froh über die Unterbrechung.

„Mann hat Uterus. Na?"

„Sie sagten doch, er sei nicht krank. Ist das hier sowas wie eine Fingerübung?" fragte Chase

„Er ist aber auch nicht normal. Er. Sie. Wie auch immer. Also los, Ihr Luschen!"

„Intersexualität." Kam es von Cameron.

„Weites Feld. Spezifischer."

„Turner"

„Er sieht nicht wie Turner aus. Vor allem, weil es ein ER zu sein scheint." Opponierte House.

„Vielleicht ist es gar kein Mann?" wagte sich Foreman vor.

„Sie hatten ja solche Angst. Sonst hätten Sie gesehen, dass sein Päckchen ganz normal aussieht." Stichelte House. Foreman rollte die Augen. „Andererseits: Der Gedanke kam ihm auch gestern. Hat ihn fast umgebracht." House ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er sich nun deswegen schuldig fühlte oder nicht.

„Vielleicht hat man das Kleinkind bereits Korrigiert?" Foreman bezog sich auf die häufig vorgenommenen Operationen, mit denen ein intersexuelles Kind auf ein Geschlecht festgelegt wurde, lange bevor es zu einer Ausbildung einer sexuellen Identität kam.

„Gut. Chase, klären Sie das mit den Eltern." Chase wollte sofort aufspringen „Wenn wir hier fertig sind. Also gut, postulieren wir mal, es handelt sich um eine Frau….Was verpasst einer Frau rein äußerlich ein normal männliches Aussehen?" House wollte nicht aufgeben. Er wollte auf jeden Fall wissen, was genau die Ursache für Fins Abweichenden Körper war. Er hatte das Gefühl, er schulde seinem Pateinten das.

„Klinefelter." Kam es von Foreman.

„Das passt nicht zum Genscan." Widersprach Chase.

„Chase hat recht. Ausserdem besitzt der Patient hervorragende sprachliche Fähigkeiten und keinerlei äußerliche Anzeichen." House sah Cameron an.

„Es könnte ein untypischer Fall sein." Warf Cameron ein.

„Ja. Er könnte auch ein untypischer weißer Schimpanse sein. Oder sonst was untypisches." Chase fand es dämlich. Alles mögliche konnte irgendwas untypisches sein. Das half doch nicht!

„Er hat nicht viel Bartwuchs. Er könnte sehr wohl ein Mosaik-Typus sein." Verteidigte Cameron ihre Idee. „und wenn er ein Mosaik-Typus ist, dann bräuchten wir noch ein Muster aus einem anderen Organ. Bevorzugt ein eindeutig männliches Organ."

Alle anwesenden Männer zuckten zusammen. Cameron rollte mit den Augen.

„Ooh, ja! Das hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr!" House grinste fies, „Lassen Sie eine Spermaprobe untersuchen, Cameron. Aber ziehen Sie vorher was Nettes an." Fügte ihr Chef anzüglich hinzu.

„Warum gehen SIE nicht hin?" Cameron fand House wie meistens unmöglich. „Dann ist er bestimmt im null-komma-nix fertig, Sie Sahnestückchen." Foreman und Chase warfen sich weg vor lachen. Houses Gesicht war unbezahlbar!

„Uh… ich tanze aber so schlecht…" House war tatsächlich für einen kurzen Moment verlegen! Cameron bereute ihre Indiskretion sofort, vor allem, weil ihre beiden kindischen Kollegen so lachten. „Ist auch egal, einer von Ihnen besorgt das Zeug. Husch husch!" House verließ schmollend den Besprechungsraum und verzog sich in sein Büro um dort alleine weiter zu forschen.

„Sahnestückchen. Oh, Cameron!" Foreman grinste immer noch.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du hast. Du bist möglicherweise nicht in der Position, über die Attraktivität eines Mannes zu urteilen." Giftete Cameron. „Aber bestimmt steht es Dir nicht zu, sich darüber auszuschütten vor Lachen. Keiner von uns ist Adonis oder Aphrodite. Kannst Du Dir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich wegen des Stockes schon Selbstzweifel hat?"

„Ich habe über sein Gesicht gelacht." Stellte ihr Kollege klar. „Und dazu hast immerhin DU ihn gebracht."

„Ja. Ich wollte das nicht. Das ist mir so rausgerutscht." Cameron sah betreten drein.

„Ich glaube, Frauen stehen auf unrasierte Typen." Chase war fast aus der Tür als er das sagte.

„Ist das so?" Foreman ließ nicht locker.

„Meine Güte, das hängt vom Typ ab! Ich finde, es steht ihm, ja. Und ich finde auch dass er attraktiv ist. Er ist nicht so ein Strahlemann wie Wilson, aber er ist sicher nicht unattraktiv."

Währenddessen tauchte Cameron in der dritten Etage auf. Die Ärztin quälte sich zum Zimmer von Houses Patienten. Vor der Tür hielt sie an und holte tief Luft //Du hast schon so viele Kathether gesetzt – das kriegst Du auch noch hin. Sag ihm einfach, was ihr braucht, gib ihm den Becher und geh wieder. Das ist total einfach und voll professionell!//

„Hi. Wie get's Ihnen?" //ah, was für eine tolle Frage an einen Selbstmörder. Klasse Alison.//

„Besser. Dr. House war vorhin da und hat ein bisschen mit mir geredet. Das… er ist wirklich gut!" Bewunderung schwang in Fins Stimme und Cameron konnte es kaum glauben. House hatte ‚seelenmassage' bei einem seiner Patienten betrieben? Freiwillig?! Was kam als nächstes?

„Aber deswegen sind Sie kaum da, oder? Schon wieder neue Pillen?" man hatte ihm einiges zu schlucken gegeben, dessen war er sicher.

„Nein. Ich.. also, wir bräuchten … wir brauchen noch eine DNS-Probe." Cameron wandt sich innerlich

„Bedienen Sie sich."

„Also, Dr. House möchte eine ganz spezielle. Äh… eine, bei der man von … errrmm… männlicher DNS ausgehen kann…" Cameron fühlte, wie sie rot anlief, während ihre Hand in Richtung von Fins Schritt wedelte. Dann hielt sie ihm den Becher hin. „machen Sie ihn bitte voll, ich komme später, um ihn abzuholen." Puh, geschafft.

„Das ist… schwierig." Fin rattelte mit den Fixierungen an beiden Armen.

„Oh… äh…"

„Sie sind total rot, Frau Doktor." Immerhin hatte der Patient seinen Humor nicht ganz verloren, auch wenn Cameron das im Moment überhaupt nicht zu schätzen wusste.

Cameron wurde NOCH röter „Das ist meine Strafe."

„Das hier?"

„Ja. Ich habe House vor meinen Kollegen ein Sahnestückchen genannt und ihm gesagt, ER solle das hier doch machen. Das fand er nicht witzig."

„Geht das nicht anders? Ich meine… ich hätte da jetzt sowieso keine Lust drauf." Fin sah Cameron mindestens so kläglich an, wie es umgekehrt der Fall war. „Im Krimi reißen die einem immer ein Haar aus oder wischen durch den Mund." Er sollte bald merken, wie sehr er seine Bemerkung bedauern würde.

„Ich hoffe, dass das geht." Cameron nickte, zog sich Handschuhe an und entblößte den Patienten. „Das ziept jetzt ein bisschen."

„Wie meinen Sie AUUUUUU! OOOOH, SCHEISSE! Lady!" Fin krümmte sich zusammen und hätte Cameron fast die Knie ins Gesicht geschlagen, so weh tat das. Cameron hielt ein Schamhaar vom Skrotum in einer Pinzette.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, das genügt." Sie deckte den jammernden jungen Mann wieder zu und verschwand ins Labor um einen neuen Scan in Auftrag zu geben.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" fraget Cameron als sie den Kopf zu Houses Bürotür hineinsteckte.

„Sie tun ja sowieso, was Sie wollen." Antwortete ihr Chef, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Er brütete über Publikationen im Internet.

„Ich wollte mich für vorhin entschuldigen. Das war unprofessionell." Cameron stand vor seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände verschränkt.

„Gibt schlimmeres. Immerhin haben Sie mich nicht Grendel genannt." Camerons verständnisloser Blick trieb House zur Verzweiflung. Lernten die Kinder heute denn gar nichts mehr? „Sie könnten das wieder Gut machen."

„Soll ich Sie Grendel nennen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Finden Sie, dass ich eine Knackarsch habe?" House blickte Cameron völlig unschuldig an.

„Dr. House, das ist …. Eine unangebrachte Frage." Kam sie denn heute aus dem Erröten gar nicht mehr raus?

„Genau wie Ihre Bemerkung da draußen. Ich werde mich nach Ihrer Antwort entschuldigen. Also?"

„Nun… ich .. also, ich … schaue da nicht so oft… Was soll das? Verschafft es Ihnen Befriedigung, mich zu erniedrigen?" fragte Cameron wütend.

„Nope. Ich bin einfach nur genauso unprofessionell, wie Sie vorhin. Meine Frage ist so ernst wie Ihre Bemerkung. Also zicken Sie nicht rum und sagen Sie einfach ja oder nein. Ich werde Sie auch nicht feuern, wenn mir die Antwort nicht gefällt." Um möglichst beiläufig zu wirken, wendete House sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu.

„Ja."

„Das war's dann. Sie können gehen." House biss sich auf die Zunge, um ein erstaunt-befriedigtes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Sie wollten sich entschuldigen!"

„Ich könnte Sie wegen sexueller Belästigung drankriegen, Cameron."

„Was? Das würden Sie nicht…"

„Verschwinden Sie, oder ich lasse Sie noch eine weitere Probe besorgen!" die Aussicht war durchaus beängstigend, so dass Cameron tatsächlich das Weite suchte.

House suchte weiter. Wieso zum Teufel fand er nichts? Er konnte es FÜHLEN, dass keiner von ihnen Recht hatte, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf, was, zu Hölle, es war! Brauchte er den Druck eines sterbenden Patienten, um in Höchstform zu sein//Dein Patient ist schon fast tot gewesen. Also gib Gas, Alter!//

Einen Schritt zurück machen… das Gesamtbild wirken lassen… House lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Die rechte Hand wirbelte den Stock unablässig – einziges Zeichen, dass House noch wach war.

Um neun Uhr gab er auf. Seine Augen brannten und waren gerötet vom angestrengten, stundenlangen Lesen. Er könnte genauso gut zu Hause weitergrübeln, nur weit bequemer! Vorher machte er noch einen Abstecher in die dritte Etage. Wilson hatte es geschafft, sowas wie Schuldgefühle in ihm zu wecken. Er hasste Wilson dafür, aber konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Und da er bei diesem Patienten ja nun alles verbockt hatte, was zu verbocken war, könnte er ihn auch weiterhin mit seiner Gegenwart beglücken.

Eigentlich wollte er ihn nur ansehen. Manchmal hatte er bei solchen Aktionen gute Einfälle – wenn er einfach sein Hirn frei assoziieren ließ. Aber Fineas war wach und sah ihn. Er blätterte in einer Fachzeitschrift.

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen."

„Sie klingen wie meine Oma."

„Nein. Wenn Sie schlafen, kann ich besser denken."

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Sie gesagt haben – von wegen dass Worte nur dann zu Handlungen werden, wenn man es zulässt…" Fins Hand spielte über einem Bild der Zeitschrift. Er hatte das Bild schon seit Stunden angestarrt. Es war eine alte griechische Skulptur. Wunderschön und perfekt in den Proportionen…

House sagte nichts, sah ihn nur an, mit einem Blick das sagte: halte bitte die Klappe, sonst muß ich gehen. Aber sein Patient sah ihn nicht an und konnte deswegen auch nicht schweigen.

„Ich finde dieses Wort – Intersexuell - das ist genauso mies wie homosexuell. Ich bin doch nicht nur Sex. Ich hätte gerne ein anderes Wort, mit dem ich mich definiere." Fin sprach mehr zu sich selbst, als ob seine Gedanken realer wären, wenn er sie laut aussprach. House machte kehrt. Er hatte keinen Bock auf spätabendliche Philosophie! Sein Bein schmerzte und er war müde.

„Die alten Griechen, die kannten ein Tier… eigentlich waren es zwei Tiere in einem Körper…"

House erstarrte.

„Sie nannten es –„

„Chimaera!" House rief es laut in den Raum. „Sie haben mir mein Puzzle geklaut, Sie genialer kleiner Dreckskerl!" House war begeistert. Was für eine wunderbare Lösung! Sein Ausbruch irritierte Fin außerordentlich. House war dermaßen happy, dass er das nicht merkte. Alle Müdigkeit war weggeblasen!

„Kriege ich es dann auch mal erklärt? Ich meine, ich bin immerhin der Patient, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen gefallen wird. Bei der letzten Variante haben Sie ein Bett ruiniert."

„Worte, Doc." Fin hob eine Augenbraue.

„Von denen Sie sich enorm beeindrucken lassen." House wies auf die immer noch fixierten und verbundenen Arme hin. Fin biß sich voller Scham auf die Unterlippe „Also gut:"

House begann, im Raum auf- und abzugehen, während er dozierte: „Der Kampf ums Überleben fängt nicht erst mit der Geburt an. Es gibt viel mehr Zwillingsschwangerschaften, als Zwillingsgeburten. Der Krieg beginnt im Uterus: Der stärkere Embryo absorbiert den schwächeren. In den meisten Fällen geschieht dies sehr früh und die wenigen Zellen vergehen einfach. Seltener verbleibt ein kleiner Rest in einer Körperhöhle. Man findet immer wieder ein Knöchelchen hier oder da – Überbleibsel des ersten gewonnenen Kampfes. Und noch viel seltener bleiben Teile des Zwillings intakt, verschmelzen mit dem stärkeren Embryo und werden dann als EIN WESEN geboren. In den allermeisten Fällen gibt es keine Abweichungen in den Organen – die meisten dieser Menschen stellen ihren besonderen Status erst fest, wenn sie anderweitig erkranken. Das Sie diesen Uterus bewahrt haben – wow. Cameron wird begeistert sein. Darf sie einen Artikel schreiben? Sie muss sich noch an unserem Ghettokid rächen."

„Sie meinen… ich habe meine Schwester.. umgebracht?" Fin was schockiert. Vielleicht hatte er es doch nicht so genau wissen wollen?

„Oh, nun kommen Sie schon! Sie waren ja noch nicht strafmündig. Das erklärt, warum die Biopsie genetisch vollkommen einwandfrei war! Das erklärt, warum Sie wie ein normaler Mann aussehen – Sie SIND normal. Sie schleppen nur ein bisschen Altlasten mit sich herum. Ich wette, der Scan, den Cameron vorhin in Auftrag gegeben hatte, beweist die These."

„Das ist also nur eine These?" auch wenn diese neue Erklärung nicht wirklich viel toller war als die letzte, so änderte es doch einiges: Er war kein Freak. Ein bisschen kurios vielleicht, ein Unfall der merkwürdigeren Sorte, aber er, Fineas DuPont, war einfach er selbst. Aber wenn es nur eine unbewiesene These war …

„Naja, wir können natürlich jedes einzelne Organ biopsieren – da können wir eine Menge Studenten beschäftigen -"

„Oh, nein! Dr. Cameron hat mir weh genug getan!"

„Ähm… wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann ist Masturbation nicht schmerzhaft?"

„Ich hab nícht…. Mir war nicht danach…"

„Dr. Cameron hätte nachhelfen können. Es gibt da einen kleinen Handgriff – wirkt garantiert." House machte eine eindeutige Handbewegung und Fin bekam große Augen.

„Sie hat mir ein Schamhaar ausgerissen!"

„Autsch! Gut, dass ich sie danach noch mal abgestraft habe – hatte sie ja dann sogar verdient."

„Das muss wirklich bis morgen warten?"

„Hey, es ist zehn Uhr – die pennen alle schon. Sollte ich auch. Und Sie erst recht! Brauchen Sie eine Wache oder benehmen Sie sich?"

Fin rappelte mit den Gurten. House nickte. Er warf ein Vicodin ein und ging zur Tür.

„Ich… ich wäre gerne nicht alleine…?" meinte der junge Archäologe zögerlich.

House rollte die Augen „Tja… es sind keine Monster in den Schränken, das garantiere ich."

„Sie könnten nicht bleiben?"

„Ich bin kein Kindermädchen."

„Sie sind doch Single. Ob sie hier übernachten oder anderswo – wo ist der Unterschied?" Fin wollte auf keinen Fall alleine bleiben und war bereit, seinen Kopf durchzusetzen.

„Ich will heim. Ich bin müde. Ich habe Schmerzen. Die habe ich sowieso immer, aber wenn ich müde bin, dann sind sie ein bisschen fieser als sonst." House war genervt.

„Sie sind mein Arzt! Sie haben Verantwortung!"

„Sie sind nicht krank. Ergo brauchen Sie keinen Arzt. Bye-bye." Wieso zur Hölle diskutierte er überhaupt mit Fin?

„Wie praktisch für Sie!"

„Sie brauchen keinen Arzt, Sie brauchen einen Daddy. Nicht meine Arbeitsplatzbeschreibung." House verließ das Zimmer.

„Das ist wirklich schade, wissen Sie?" rief Fin ihm hinterher. House stöhnte laut auf. Verdammt sollte er sein! Nachdem Fin ihn erst einmal auf dem Fuß erwischt hatte, war House ihm gegenüber beinahe hilflos. Niemand verdiente es, sich wertlos zu fühlen! Vielleicht war bei dem Jungen ja noch was zu retten! Der Diensthabende Pfleger kam aus dem Schwesternzimmer um zu sehen, wer da die Nachtruhe störte und warf House einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

House suchte Fins Akte aus dem Stapel. „Eine Lexotanil." Er trug die Medikation in das Blatt ein und unterschrieb. Der Pfleger wollte mit der Tablette in das Krankenzimmer, aber House nahm ihm das Becherchen weg. „Ich mach das." Der Arzt humpelte in das Zimmer zurück und hielt Fin die Pille hin. „Ein Glas Wasser, eine Geschichte."

„Was ist das?"

„Guter Stoff. Sie werden schlafen wie ein Baby und wenn Sie aufwachen, scheint die Sonne. Mund auf!" der Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu. Es war nicht, was Fin wollte, aber er hatte es wohl überreizt und die halbe Nacht hier wach zu liegen war eine grausige Vorstellung. Also machte er den Mund gehorsam auf. House ließ die Pille hineinfallen und reichte Fin dann die Schnabeltasse.

„Vor langer, langer Zeit," begann House mit belustigter Stimme „Lebte in einem Königreich ein böser, böser Zauberer. Die Königin konnte aber nichts gegen ihn tun, denn er war besser als der beste Hofmagier." House deckte Fin mit übertriebener Sorgfalt zu. „Eines Tages kam ein Elfchen in den Turm des bösen Zauberers geflattert – es wollte das schwarze Herz des Zauberers herausreißen. Es wartete, bis der Zauberer schlief – böser Zauber ist anstrengend, da muß auch der beste mal die Augen zu machen. Als der Zauberer also schlief, kroch das Elfchen herbei und fetzte dem Zauberer das Fleisch von den Rippen. Aber so sehr es auch suchte, ein Herz fand es nicht. So ist der Zauberer nun ein hässliches sabberndes Monster, aber immer noch genauso böse und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, streiten er und die gute, gute Königin immer noch. Süße Träume!." Und damit ging House hinaus.

„Das war eine Scheiß-Story!" rief Fin hinterher. Das Lexotanil wirkte bereits und er konnte die Augen kaum noch aufhalten. Hoffentlich träumte er nicht von zerfetzten Zauberern!

„Ich hab' Sie gewarnt. Halten Sie endlich die Klappe." Gott, er brauchte eine heiße Dusche und einen Drink! Seine Augen brannten so sehr, er hoffte, er würde diese Nacht etwas Schlaf bekommen. Vielleicht würde er ja von bösen Zauberern träumen. Das wäre nett!

Als House am nächsten Tag eintraf, waren seine Schergen schon alle da und diskutierten aufgeregt.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er, während er sich zur Kaffeemaschine quälte. Er hatte nicht von Zauberern geträumt – auch nicht von Queen Cuddy, was schon mal scheiße war. Dafür war er mit einem tierischen Krampf im Rest des Quadriceps aufgewacht. Alles hatte entsprechend länger gebraucht und seine Laune war nicht die Beste. Da half nur eines: eine Vicodin extra. Oder zwei. Wenn er noch welche hätte!

„Der zweite Scan ist… komisch." Chase deutete auf den Tisch und House kam langsam näher. Er starrte auf das Blatt, dann auf die Tasse in seiner Hand – beides konnte er nicht halten. Es nahm einen großen Schluck brühend heißen Kaffe, verzog das Gesicht und tauschte dann Tasse gegen Papier. „Cool." Er ging auf und ab. „Wo ist der erste Scan?"

Cameron reichte ihn das zweite Blatt. „Ich verstehe das nicht – das IST männliche DNS, aber – der Rest… der stimmt nicht überein."

„Das Labor hat's verbockt." Kam Chases Stimme vom Tisch.

House tigerte weiter durch den Raum. „Nein. Ihr seid blind. Schaut es euch noch mal an, ich muß mal eben weg. Wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich von euch die Lösung haben, sonst macht ihr meine Ambulanz-Stunden für eine Woche mit!" Als er die Tür von Wilsons Büro verschlossen fand, fluchte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dr. Bridges. Aber die war gerade im OP und ihre Welpen konnten nichts tun, da Bridges ihm nichts verschrieb.

So langsam kam zu dem Schmerz im Bein die Nervosität und das Unbehagen des Entzugs hinzu. 12 Stunden ohne UND Schmerzen waren nichts, was House Spaß machte. Also kroch er zu Cuddy. „Euer Hoheit."

Cuddy sah ihn an als ob er vom Mars käme „Haben Sie was genommen?"

„Nein, dann wäre ich nicht hier." Er humpelte hin und her. Cuddy machte das nervös. „Wilson ist nicht da und mein Rezept ist alle. Ich hatte gestern keine Zeit, mich darum zu kümmern."

„Es würde Ihrer Leber gut tun, mal ein bisschen clean zu sein."

„Ja, vielen Dank auch, Frau Doktor! Das nächste Mal lasse ich meine Patienten verrecken und kümmere mich besser um meine eigene Medikation. Ich hab' Schmerzen!"

Cuddy rollte mit dem Augen. Sie riss einen Zettel von ihrem Block und rauschte ab Richtung Apotheke. House konnte nicht mithalten. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu hören, wie Cuddy eine Vicodin orderte. Eine! Er starrte Cuddy böse an, aber leider hatte das nie die gewünschte Wirkung.

„Sparen Sie sich die Blicke für ihre Patienten, House. Ich bin abgestumpft." Sie ließ ihn stehen und er schluckte schnell die Pille, bevor sie sich vielleicht in Luft auflöste. Verdammt, wo blieb Wilson?! Er tigerte noch eine halbe Stunde durch die Lobby bis endlich der Onkologe hineinhastete.

„Verdammt, wo warst Du?"

„Morgen House. Was ist los?"

„Mein Rezept ist alle. DAS ist los." House musste immer lauter reden, denn er konnte nicht mit Wilson Schritt halten.

„Schon wieder? Du solltest erst in einer Woche neue brauchen."

„Physio."

„Bitte?"

„Physiotherapie. Das ist die Hölle."

„Du gehst wirklich zur Physio? Kein Witz?" Wilson schloß sein Büro auf. House wurde zunehmend ungeduldig.

„Die Physio kommt zu mir. Ist aber deswegen nicht weniger beschissen. Mach schon, Mann!"

„House, Du solltest Dich mal hören…"

„Herrgott, Wilson! Da waren wir schon. Was willst Du hören? Muß ich jetzt jedes Mal erst mea clupa sagen und bekennen, dass ich ein Suchtproblem habe? Ich bin prima eingestellt."

„Ist ja gut." Wilson kritzelte ein Rezept und House grabschte es und verschwand so schnell er konnte.

„Gern geschehen." Murmelte Wilson hinterher.

„Und?" House stand im Türrahmen seines Besprechungsraumes. Das Vicodin hatte endlich Wirkung gezeigt und er fühlte sich deutlich besser. „Habt ihr's endlich?"

„Chimärismus?" fragte Foreman stellvertretend für alle Drei.

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Diagnose?" House kippte seinen kalten Kaffe weg und schenkte sich neuen ein.

„Daß Sie bei all der Haarspalterei überhaupt noch welche auf dem Kopf haben!" zickte Cameron. Hui, dachte House, die ist ja noch von gestern geladen!

„Es ist eine Diagnose. Die beiden Scans zeigen sehr nahe Verwandtschaft. DuPont ist eindeutig der Gewinner einer Zwillingsschwangerschaft." Meldete sich nun auch Chase zu Wort.

House sah auf die Uhr. „Beeindruckend. Ihr habt nur 13 Stunden länger gebraucht als euer Patient, und der hatte die Papiere nicht zur Verfügung. Cameron, gehen Sie zu ihm und erklären Sie ihm – wieder – dass er gesund ist. Wenn er will holen wir's raus, ist aber nicht nötig. Mein Kontingent an Patientenkommunikation ist erschöpft." House verzog sich in sein Büro, wo er sich damit beschäftigte, die krampfenden Muskeln zu lockern.

Er wurde erst viel Später aus seiner Grübelei gerissen, als die Tür aufging. House wand sich innerlich: DuPonts Oma!

„Dr. House. Es ist schwer, Sie zu treffen." Die Dame hatte trotz des hohen Alters eine sehr autoritäre Präsenz.

„Ihr Sohn hatte keine Probleme damit."

„Was fehlt meinem Enkel denn nun?"

„das dürfte ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Aber er ist vollkommen gesund und DAS darf ich sagen. Sobald sie ihn aus der klapse reuslassen, kann er Heim."

„Aber Sie mussten ihn aufschneiden, um zu sehen, dass er gesund ist?"

House zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich hatte mich geirrt. Soll vorkommen."

„Ich war eben bei meinem Enkel. Er hat mir erklärt, was los ist – soweit er das richtig verstanden hat." Die Dame sah House mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. „Sie waren meinem Enkel diese Woche mehr Vater, als er es viele Jahre erleben konnte. Ich habe bei der Erziehung meines Sohnes wohl ziemlich versagt." Sie langte in ihre Handtasche und holte ein Scheckbuch hervor.

„Ich stehe nicht zur Adoption, Ma'am."

„Das habe ich verstanden." Sie lächelte. „Und ich habe auch verstanden, dass die wenigsten Sie überhaupt würden haben wollen. Aber sie haben meinem einzigen Enkel das Leben gerettet und durch eine schwere Zeit geholfen. Er hält große Stücke auf Sie. Ich möchte mich erkenntlich zeigen." Sie reichte ihm einen Scheck, ausgestellt auf seine Abteilung. House starrte auf die Zahl. Die große Zahl. „wenn Sie etwas brauchen, Dr. House, Sie haben ja meine Adresse."

House war schockiert. So viel Geld hatte noch nie jemand seiner Abteilung gespendet. Er starrte auf den Scheck. Eine Million harter Dollar! Cuddy würde ihn lieben!

EPILOG

Vier Wochen später:

House kam aus dem Bad und suchte sich etwas zum Anziehen aus. Jeans – nicht zu weit. Dank Bridges konnte er die engeren Hosen wieder ertragen. Sein geliebtes Greatful Dead T-Shirt und seine Motorradjacke. Eingehüllt in seine lieblingklamotten fühlte er sich richtig gut. Seit sehr langer Zeit erlaubte House es sich, echte Vorfreude zu empfinden. Er war aufgeregt wie ein Teenager!

Mit Recht, fand er. Das heute Abend würde besser sein, als Scotch und Porno zu Hause alleine! Weit besser!

Eine Stunde später parkte er seinen Wagen in einer Seitengasse und humplete auf die Hauptstrasse. Er war noch nie hierhin gekommen. House hatte nicht erwartet, so viele Menschen hier anzutreffen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten, bis er sein Ziel gefunden hatte. An der Mauer lehnte ein junger Mann mit unbändigen blonden Locken. House blieb vor ihm stehen. „Hi."

„Hi Doc."

House war kein Freund vieler Worte. Er druckste ein bisschen herum und sagte dann: „Also… das hier ist eher Dein Metier, ich werde also einfach …. Folgen, OK?"

„aufgeregt?" Fin lächelte und ging an der Mauer entliang.

House grunzte eine indifferente Antwort. Das hier war ihr kleines Geheimnis. Niemand wusste von dieser Verabredung! Er fühlte sich beinahe schlecht, weil er Wilson nichts erzählt hatte.

„Das war Deine letzte Chance – morgen fliege ich nach London und sobald der Schnee schmilzt geht es wieder los." Erzählte Fin. Er war auf eine viel versprechende Spur gestoßen, die ihn nach Wales führen sollte und konnte das Ende des Winters kaum erwarten.

„Heb nicht zu schwer. Die Narbe braucht noch ein Weilchen, bis sie voll belastbar ist." Wies House ihn an.

„Jawohl, Doc."

„Und lass Dich nicht schwängern."

Fin warf sich weg vor lachen. Er hatte sich entschieden nichts an seinen Zustand zu ändern. Zumindest vorerst nicht. „ja, Doc."

„Nenn mich nicht so!"

„Wie denn?"

„na ja… House wäre doch für den Anfang ganz OK, oder?" er warf noch ein Vicodin ein – er wollte sich diesen Abend auf gar keinen Fall versauen lassen! „Ich … ich hab' was mitgebracht." House hielt das Latex mit einem dämlichen grinsen hoch.

Fin lachte schallend „Was willst Du damit?"

„Vorsichtig sein?"

„Das wirst Du nicht brauchen. Komm, hier geht's rein." Sie verschwanden in einem dunklen Seiteneingang

„Oh Gott!" stieß House aus. Das hier übertraf seine Erinnerungen und Erwartungen bei weitem!

„Gefällt's Dir?" Fin war auch aufgeregt.

„Geil!"

Fin versuchte, Houses Gesichtsausdruck um Halbdunkel zu deuten – aber das war ja schon im hellen Tageslicht nahezu unmöglich. „Hab' ich zuviel versprochen?" house schüttelte stumm den Kopf und starrte auf das Objekt seiner momentanen Begierde.

„Er beißt nicht. Du kannst ihn ruhig in die Hand nehmen." Fin versuchte, seine Stimme nicht zu amüsiert klingen zu lassen.

House schluckte, leckte sich die Lippen und griff zu. „Oh Mann! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das hier tue." Fin nahm ihm die Latexhandschuhe weg „Fass' ihn richtig an!"

House sah sich um: Sie standen in der Asservatenkammer des Museums, im Ägyptischen Teil und House hielt eine vollständig erhaltenen fast 5000 Jahre alten Obsidian-Skarabäus in der Hand! Fin war seine lebendige Eintrittskarte in eine aufregende Welt! Es würde Jahre dauern, alles anzusehen und noch länger, sich die Geschichten dazu erzählen zu lassen….

FIN


End file.
